Broken
by BlackPrince24
Summary: AU/OOC Severus and Harry were engaged until he fakes his death in battle. When his fiancé and Draco find him alive, he decides to fight for his fiancé. Is it too little too late? Has a certain Slytherin charmer finally shown Harry what a real partner is? slash/mpreg HP/SS (past), DM/GW, HP/LM
1. prologue: hospital visit

Harry and Draco headed into the hospital. The two had become allies in the final year of the war and closer since the end of the war. Draco and his father helped Harry with the horcruxes when they were outed. With Remus and Severus, they had been Harry's main support. Narcissa had died helping Harry in the end, and her niece was killed by Bella. Harry lived with Remus and Teddy at Grimmauld. They were both considering teaching at Hogwarts in a few years. Harry was training at the auror academy, and Remus wanted to focus on his young son, for a few years. Draco had surprised a few when he chose to become a healer and not business. He was training at St Mungo's, and hoped to take over for Poppy. His father may have been surprised but he had stood by his son. Lucius had not had a choice in marriage or job, he wanted his son to.

Harry and Draco were both in a good mood. Harry had been happy to escape from plans at the Burrow. He loved Molly but she was trying to get him to date again. Harry had not dated since his fiancé died in the final battle. Molly knew he and Ginny were done but wanted him happy.

Draco asked. "So how did I convince you to come?"

"It isn't like you are taking me to potions class."

"You seemed to have thought that not long ago."

Harry shrugged. "I think you are on a goose chase."

"And yet you came?"

"Well I guess I needed entertainment."

Draco smirked. "You needed an excuse to get out of dinner."

Harry laughed. "Perhaps that too."

"Have a new man to set you up with?"

Harry sighed. "Seems that way."

"You know he would want you to date again."

Harry was pale. "It's only been a year."

"There is no time limit."

Harry switched topics. "Maybe you will be invited soon."

Draco flushed. "I doubt Molly would invite a Malfoy."

Harry had a coy smile. "Oh I think she would come around."

Draco smacked Harry on the arm from the comment. Harry had been trying to set him up with his brother for the past few months. Draco had come out when the war ended. He had been out, Harry had known, to people close to him before that. He had dated Pansy for show in school. But Voldemort had been very muggle minded about homosexual relationships. Other than Theo and Daphne, the other Slytherins Draco's age had never gone black. Some of their parents had, but in the end most had stood with the school. Draco remained friends with his former girlfriend.

Harry had no idea why Draco continued this search. The aurors had been looking and rounding up any criminals still on the run. But there were rumors that others, not on the dark side, had survived. Harry was not entirely sure who Draco hoped to find.

Harry looked at the front desk. "Who do we ask about?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess I didn't think that far."

"Great planning I see. And you were once a spy."

"You are the auror in training."

Harry agreed. "But this was not my plan."

Draco shrugged. "You always came up with lies quick on your feet."

"You make me sound like a Slytherin."

Draco reminded him. "He used to say you'd have made a good one."

Harry had an odd smile for a moment. "The hat wanted me."

"The Golden boy would never have survived."

Harry shrugged. "Could have had fun with him sooner."

A nurse looked up. "Can I help you gentleman?"

Draco turned to her. "We are here…."

Harry smiled. "Dr James, I am here for a tour of your rehab facility."

The woman was surprised. "We weren't expecting anyone until next week."

Harry shrugged. "I apologize, I am in town early."

The woman didn't seem to mind, and Harry used a quick spell, to create some fake credentials for her to see. Draco sent him a grateful look as they were allowed to pass. Draco had been told about some patient who had been in the hospital since around the time of the war. The man had been undergoing serious physical therapy. It seemed he had been in a car accident, but for some reason, it had brought up some red flags.

Harry asked. "Why?"

Draco sighed. "So many people don't know."

"Your Aunt." Harry thought.

"You know Andromeda would love to know if Ted…."

Harry was pale. "He would have come home."

Draco knew deep down. "I feel like I have to do something."

"You have nothing to make up for. Besides, isn't that why you are studying to be a healer?"

Draco agreed. "My family caused…."

"Your parents were forced." Harry reminded him.

"Does reason help you with your guilt?"

Harry sighed. "No."

"You saved the world. You can't blame yourself for those who died."

"I guess it is hard to reason with yourself."

Harry had felt guilt and maybe it was why he considered being an auror. He planned in the end to be a teacher though. He had slowly dealt with the guilt but for two deaths. The death of his godfather and of the man he loved. As he and Draco headed to the room where the patient was, he could understand Draco. And if the man was from their world, and they could return him to his family, Harry knew Draco had a point.

Harry was stunned though when he entered the room and saw the man in the bed. "Sev."

 **AN: So an original story. I know been gone for a while. I hope you will enjoy and support this new story.**


	2. dead risen

Both Draco and Harry stood in shock in the door to the room. Draco was doing no better than his friend. Severus may have been Harry's fiancé, but he was Draco's godfather. He had been a surrogate dad for many years when his parents had to keep their distance as spies. His parents had an arranged marriage but cared about each other and had loved him. Draco had been mourning both his mother and his Uncle for the past year. And now to find the man alive and in a hospital bed, he had no idea how to put that into words.

Harry looked at the man he loved and thought surely he must be dreaming. He had held Severus in his arms after the snake had bitten him. Severus had forced him to leave him and go and fight the last battle. Harry had been devastated when the body was never found.

Harry looked at him. "Sev."

Draco found his voice. "You are alive."

Severus turned. "Indeed."

Harry was stumbling for words. "How?"

Draco demanded when the man was silent. "How are you alive?"

Severus grunted. "The centaurs."

Harry was pale. "I thought you dead."

Severus grunted. "Better that way."

Draco put a hand on Harry. "He must have a reason."

Harry was shaking. "You let us think you were dead."

Draco was confused. "Did you have amnesia? Were you in a coma?"

Harry was desperate for some truth. "You must."

Severus smirked. "I have been fully aware."

Harry was shaking. "Why?"

He looked at the man he loved and he couldn't understand this. He couldn't understand how the man he loved had left him. He had spent the past year grieving for him. Severus was the only person he had ever loved. He was the first person who had ever seen Harry for who he was. Even Harry's closest friends, those who loved him, still saw the hero at times. He knew they wouldn't have followed him if not. Severus and Remus were the ones who had seen him just as Harry. In Severus, Harry had thought he had found someone who could love him for just him.

Draco was upset and confused for both himself and for Harry. He could not understand any more than Harry, how the man would lie to him. His Uncle had been there his entire life. He couldn't begin to understand how the man would allow him to believe he was dead.

Draco demanded as the man didn't answer. "Why?"

"I don't owe either of you….."

Harry snapped. "I am your fiancé. You don't think you owe me an explanation?"

Draco added. "Or your nephew. Does my father know?"

"Do you think I'd be in here if Lucius knew?"

Harry was pale. "How could you let me think you were dead?"

Severus grunted. "I am a cripple."

Draco saw the medical chart. "You are getting feeling back."

Severus spat. "I am in a wheelchair."

Harry shook his head. "You think I care you are in a wheelchair?"

"Of course not. You could play the golden boy hero again."

Harry was taken aback. "Golden boy hero? Sev?"

"I didn't want to be on the covers of the paper, the crippled fiancé of the boy who lived. Who took pity on the former death eater."

Harry was shaking. "It is not pity."

"You have a hero complex. You know eventually you would have moved on."

Harry was shaken to the core. "You think so little of me?"

People thought he was crazy when he had started to date Severus. Certainly Ron and Hermione thought he needed to have his head checked. Only the twins had taken it well at first. But love could make you do stupid things he told himself. You could not reason with your heart. The same man who called him an obnoxious brat, had seen the real him. He had never before called Harry the golden boy, not since they had first kissed. The words stung Harry worse than anything else. The man doubting Harry's love was like a hundred cruciatus curses on him.

Harry's hand went to his ring. "We swore to spend our lives together."

Severus wouldn't look at him. "I absolve you of that promise."

"I don't want to be absolved of that promise."

"Well you don't have a choice. I made my choice."

Harry took off the ring. "You are dead."

Draco tried to put a hand on him. "Harry, he is just…"

Severus cut his nephew off. "I know exactly what I am saying."

Harry slammed down the ring on the table. "My fiancé died in those woods. The man I loved would never have….."

Draco watched him go but stayed. "How could you?"

Severus turned to him. "He will get over me."

Draco was steaming mad. "You are such a fool. He loves you more than life."

"He is young. He will find a groupie soon."

Draco felt like smacking him. "And me? And my father? You know you are buried in our family plot."

Severus showed a human side for one second but it was a flash. "The stone can be removed."

Draco was angry. "We buried you next to my mother. Do you remember her? The woman you called sister? I had to bury you both."

Severus turned away from him. "It seems a shame."

Draco said nothing as he stormed out of the hospital room and headed to find Harry. He knew he needed to speak to his father. He doubted Lucius would get a better response from it. But the two men had been friends since they were in school. Lucius deserved to know as much as they did, his brother was alive in that room. And he doubted his father would take it as easy on the man as Harry and Draco had.

Severus picked up the ring when they were gone and for a moment wanted to call out but stopped. "Harry."

* * *

Draco had found Harry in the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. He had never seen his friend as shaken as that. Not since the end of the final battle. They had been friends before but the end of the battle had brought them closer. As they mourned the man, they had grown much closer. The realization that Severus was alive was a painful blow to them both. Like Ted, Draco truly believed if his Uncle was alive, he'd have come home. Neither body had been found, but considering the war, that was not uncommon. There were many order members who had no bodies to bury.

Draco had sent an elf to the manor to collect his father and have him come meet hm. He could not get Harry to come with him to the manor. He did get Harry into a private room though to drink and ordered all three of them a strong beer. Lucius arrived shortly after.

Lucius was surprised. "What is wrong?"

Draco sighed. "We went to the hospital."

Lucius knew what his son was up to. "And it is leading Harry to drink?"

Harry grunted. "Who we found."

Lucius turned. "It can't be that bad."

Draco grunted. "Uncle Sev."

Lucius was shocked. "Your Uncle is dead."

Harry grunted. "No, he just wants us to think he is."

Lucius shook his head. "There must be some good reason."

Draco smirked. "No amnesia, nothing. He hid."

Lucius reminded his son. "That is not your Uncle's style."

Harry spat. "It seems none of us knew him well."

Lucius sunk down into a chair and he was surprised by the bitter tone. He noticed for the first time Harry was not wearing his ring. Harry had refused to take it off even after a year. Remus had suggested that Harry could wear it on a chain around his neck, like he did his own. But Harry had not been ready. He didn't have to ask if Harry was wearing it on a chain. He knew that Harry had removed it now.

Draco handed his father one of the beers that he had ordered, and he told him what had happened in the hospital. Harry didn't speak, but simply stewed over the beer in his hand. Lucius had never known Harry to drink and he was shocked but he definitely understood.

Lucius was pale. "Where is this hospital?"

Harry smirked. "You think he will welcome you with open arms?"

Lucius didn't. "Oh I know him too well."

Draco told his dad. "Might want to go soon."

Harry nodded. "Before he slithers away."

Lucius looked at his son. "What room?"

Draco gave it. "You may need a way in."

Lucius grunted. "I don't plan on asking."

Draco watched him go. "He will knock some sense into him and…."

Harry called for another beer. "He is dead."

Draco put a hand on him. "I know he hurt you….."

Harry was furious. "Hurt me? Hurt me? You don't seem ready to forgive him either."

Draco drank his own second beer. "No."

Lucius headed for the hospital and he knew he had to make good time. He knew Severus would not be one to remain there. The man was a fool and he had obviously never wanted to be found again. Lucius was not about to allow the man to hide away though. Harry and Draco were not the only ones who deserved some explanation for all of this. They had taken the mark and never kept secrets from each other. Being tortured into the mark together, he thought they had a bond that could never be broken. He could not believe the man had pulled this on all of them.

He found the room empty. "He moves quickly."

A nurse entered. "What are you doing in here?"

"Where is the patient?"

The woman looked him up and down. "He seems popular today. No guests for a year and now three in one day."

Lucius grunted. "Is he off for tests?"

The woman shook her head. "He checked himself out."

Lucius went for the door. "Damn it."

Lucius headed for Spinner's end but he knew deep down the man would not be there. It had been the man's home but it was too easy. Severus had named Harry heir to his estate including Spinner's end. He had left some of the Prince money to Draco, but the main estate was Harry's. But because Harry was neither his husband nor blood, the estate was held for five years, but for a small chunk. Lucius knew most of Severus' homes from the estate, if not all, were under the fidelius. And not even Lucius knew where or how to follow the man to wherever he went.

Lucius picked up a photo of Harry and Severus. "I always knew you were a fool Severus but this….."

 **AN: Severus will be back, but will Harry be able to forgive him, or will he move on with a new love?**


	3. new teachers

It seemed like a dream seeing Severus in the hospital. Since the final battle he had hoped to wake up one day and find Severus was alive. But the dream had been a nightmare. His fiancé wasn't dead, he had chosen to leave Harry. He had chosen to allow Harry to suffer his loss. He had chosen to allow Harry to think he had lost another loved one. The pain of the last year, the guilt that eaten away at his soul, it wasn't real. Harry wanted answers, he needed answers from the man. The man claimed Harry didn't love him and would be with him for pity. Harry deserved better than that. He didn't deserve to be told he did not love the man or wouldn't fight for him. But even that was taken away from him. When he returned to the hospital, the man was gone. He went to all the homes, the shops, all he knew, but found no sign of the man he had loved.

Draco and Lucius were little better. Lucius was more furious than anything. He could not understand how Severus would put Draco through it. He hadn't just let Harry believe him dead. And now, he had not just abandoned Harry again. Lucius hated either was in pain.

On New Years' Eve Draco came to Grimmauld. "Is he here?"

Remus looked up. "Not yet."

Draco grunted. "He got me to agree, he better not be backing out."

Remus laughed a little. "You have made moony eyes long enough."

Draco groaned. "Not you too."

"Not him what?"

Remus turned to his son. "Pointing out the obvious."

Harry laughed. "Not trying to back out are you?"

Draco groaned. "Not that you'd let me."

"You haven't really dated anyone since you came out."

Draco smirked. "I go out plenty."

"Never even a second date."

"You are one to talk. When was the last time…..?"

Harry cut him off. "George should be here soon."

Remus motioned. "Three seems a bit of a crowd."

Draco smirked. "He seems to think I need a chaperone."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it is George."

Draco knew not to push the subject of dating and he regretted the words before they came out. He had tried to convince Harry to date before they found his Uncle. He had truly believed his Uncle loved Harry and wanted him to move on. He could admit he had his own questions now. If he truly thought Harry loved him so little, he should have stayed. He should have broken up with Harry and simply pushed him away from him. He knew Harry well enough to know what his death would do. He knew the guilt and pain would never have allowed Harry to move on easily.

George came into the house and he wondered about the mood he had walked in on. He was a bit unsure of tonight but he had been less hard to convince. He did joke it was to get his mother off his back. Now Charlie was dating, she was even worse on George. After she had been told about what happened with Severus, she laid off Harry. He knew it wouldn't be forever, but he was grateful for the reprieve.

Harry looked at his dad. "Are you sure you won't come?"

Remus reminded him. "I have Teddy."

"I know for one that Andromeda offered."

Remus agreed. "I want a quiet night."

George looked at Harry. "No backing out."

Draco agreed. "You are coming."

Harry managed a small smile. "Can't miss midnight and your kiss."

Draco smirked. "Kiss? You think I would kiss a weasel? And on a first date?"

"First date? Who said I would ever date a ferret?"

Harry shook his head. "Come on you two."

Remus called. "Have fun."

Harry turned back. "Oh I am sure we will."

Remus looked at a napping Teddy when alone. "At least he is smiling."

Harry had been working longer hours. He was in officer training now at the academy. Ron was still in basic training. It usually took two years but Harry had been passed ahead. Ron planned to be a street auror. Both Harry and Remus were considering Minerva's offer next fall. He knew it would be good for both of his sons. Harry was reluctant because of memories but he hoped his son would be able to take that next step. He really needed to move on. If he wasn't working, he was at George's shop, helping him work towards opening a second shop. Harry had become a less silent partner since Fred died. Lee would eventually run one shop, likely London, and George would take the new one and mail order.

It wasn't really Harry as a third wheel. They were joining friends from both sides at a party in muggle London. George's brothers and their partners were all there. Ginny was off playing in France. Oliver and the old team. Pansy, Blaise and a few Slytherins were in tow as well.

Ron grimaced when he saw. "Please tell me I am seeing things."

Harry shrugged. "Was bound to happen."

Hermione agreed. "They are cute together."

Ron thought his wife mad. "He is a Slytherin."

Harry had an odd look. "They aren't all bad."

Ron grimaced. "I finally thought you saw different after…."

Hermione cut her husband off with a look. "He didn't mean…."

Harry sighed. "I need a drink."

Hermione elbowed her husband. "Ron."

"It's true."

Harry was getting a drink when a voice came. "Drinking alone?"

Harry turned to the person. "They are over there."

Lucius bought his drink. "Not going well."

"Well-meaning friends."

Lucius motioned to a stool and Harry sat down with him. They had been allies and perhaps more because of Severus. And after the battle, that had been cemented. Like with Draco, they had shared in mourning with each other. Now they both knew their pain had been wasted. Lucius watched Harry over the drink and later at the party. And again he was hit with what a fool his brother had been to throw Harry away.

At midnight Harry smiled at least when he saw George and Draco kiss. "Perhaps the year will be slightly better."

* * *

George and Draco had gone on a real date a few days later. Molly had been surprised but she had been pretty good about welcoming Draco. She and Arthur had of course worked with the Malfoys when they came out. If she could accept Harry with Severus, Draco should be no different. She loved Harry as a son as much as George. And Draco was a similar age, and had never taken the mark. And he seemed to make George happy. When Charlie and Rodger were married in March, it left Harry and George the only single ones for her to set up. To no surprise, when George opened his second shop in Hogsmeade, he decided to run it. Draco had already accepted to take over for Poppy in the fall, when done school.

Draco would not be the only one moving. Harry had been convinced to face his memories and move to school. Harry would teach defense and Remus was taking over transfiguration. Minerva had not given it up until now. Harry would have Draco, Neville and Luna at school.

Harry was settling into his new rooms. "It feels odd."

Remus had come through a door from his. "Being back."

Harry nodded. "Not in the tower."

Remus laughed. "Teacher now."

"More light then….."

Remus put a hand on him. "Harry."

"Good memories here too."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Many I hope."

Harry smiled. "Patronus training with a certain teacher."

"One of my favorite too."

Harry asked. "It can't be too easy…."

Remus cut him off. "We both need to move on."

Teddy came running at Harry. "Harry, Harry."

Harry scooped up the two and a half year old "Like your new room?"

Teddy beamed. "Quidditch."

Remus smirked "Already converting him."

Harry shrugged. "What are godfathers and honorary big brothers for?"

Harry had seen to a bedroom for his little brother. He knew the school had bad memories for both him and his godfather. But they were both ready to face them and make new ones. He had bought his little brother his first broom and was already teaching him to fly. Remus just smiled at it all. He was happy to see both of his sons smiling and happy. Teddy reminded him so much of his mom, and not just because of his powers.

The three of them headed down to the hall to have dinner. School would not start for a few weeks' time, but most of the teachers were back now. Draco had moved in a few days ago. He had been spending plenty of time in Scotland with George since George moved.

Teddy was happy when they got into the hall. "Uncle George."

Harry was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

George laughed. "Well what a nice welcome that is."

Remus laughed. "Just expecting teachers for dinner."

Teddy smiled. "He come with Uncle Draco."

Harry had a coy smile. "Not till they are married."

George smirked. "Me marry a ferret?"

"You said the same thing about dating one."

Draco appeared. "What was that?"

Teddy turned. "Uncle George say he not marry a ferret. That's good, he marry you."

Draco blushed. "Your big brother has been telling you stories."

Harry looked at them. "Going out?"

George shook his head. "Staying for dinner."

Teachers had guests but they would usually dine in their own rooms. But it was summer and Minerva had no problem with the company. With new younger teachers, she knew it would not be uncommon. For the first time in decades, they had staff members with kids. Luna and Neville had been married for a year and were expecting their first child, so Teddy was alone for now. But there were many younger teachers on staff.

Minerva smiled when they sat. "The last comers."

Harry looked. "Are we not missing someone?"

Angelina laughed. "Missing him?"

Harry shrugged. "Oh I loved slug club."

Draco smirked. "Never did get how you got in."

Minerva surprised them. "Horace retired."

Remus turned. "I guess he retired years before as well."

Harry was pale. "After he….."

Draco was confused. "I can brew my potions for a while but a…."

Minerva had an odd look. "There is a new teacher."

Remus sipped wine. "Well with school starting in a few weeks, which is good."

Minerva looked at Harry. "I should tell you. I would have warned you earlier, but Horace retired quite quickly."

Harry was confused. "Why would you tell me?"

Minerva shared a look with Filius and said. "Because of his replacement."

A voice came from the door. "It seems you started without me."

All eyes turned to the door and the last person Harry thought to see, came in. The very reason he had second thought about the job, came in. Unlike Remus, his bad memories were not about the final battle. Well not totally. The loss of Tonks and Fred had been hard. But like George have had been able to face it again. His memories of this man and their romance here at the school, were still in his mind though buried. He had not seen him in a year. He had not seen the man since the hospital room when he found out he was alive. He stared in shock as Severus entered.

Severus walked, though using a cane. "I wasn't expecting such a warm homecoming when Horace asked me to return."

 **An: Laughed when someone thought DM/GW meant Ginny. Forgot there were two GW? I did say Draco came out and Harry was trying to set him up with a brother.**


	4. ruined dinner

Harry stared at the man and he had no words. He had never expected this when he had taken the job. Severus had disappeared and no one had seen him in a year. Well two years, other than Harry and Draco, when they had found him. Harry had once thought the man hated teaching. But he had come to see that wasn't true. He cared about his house and his class, he had been hard on them to not blow up his room, and as cover. He just thought it was the last place the man would come. He was bent on ignoring the people who had loved him.

Severus eyed the room but settled on Harry. His mind went for a moment to the chain he wore around his neck. He did look at his nephew who also sat there. He had heard they were both going to be here, and when he spoke to Horace, he took the job.

Severus sunk down into a chair. "No need to wait for me."

Minerva eyed him. "I was surprised to…."

Draco smirked. "To hear he was alive or he wanted to teach?"

Minerva sighed. "Both."

Filius smiled. "Poppy would be happy to know you were alive."

Severus assured him. "I let her know."

Harry stood. "I lost my appetite."

Remus moved to stop him. "Harry…."

"I am going to see Hagrid."

Draco grunted. "I am surprised my father didn't mention."

Minerva sighed. "The appointment didn't need to be passed through him."

Severus agreed. "Horace was welcome to choose his replacement."

Minerva looked at Draco. "Your father should know by now."

Draco smirked. "I would be expecting a visit soon."

Severus had no doubt his godson was right. He knew Lucius would be here sooner than later. He had not seen Lucius since they found out he was alive. He had no doubt Lucius would have more than a few words for him. If it was just himself, Lucius may have not been too angry. But he could see from his godson, Draco had not forgiven him. And he knew Lucius would be furious with him over his son.

Harry headed out onto the grounds. He had no idea if Hagrid was there but it was simply an excuse. Hagrid didn't eat in the hall all of the time. He found Hagrid's hut empty but he found Fang and sunk down on a bench in the garden. The big dog put his head in Harry's lap.

Harry had no idea how long he was there when he heard steps. "I'm fine."

"Brooding I see."

Harry's hair went up on the back of his neck. "You can keep walking."

"Here I thought you could use company."

Harry grunted. "Not your kind."

"Planning on sneaking into the woods?"

"I remind you they are not forbidden to teachers."

"There are dangers even with the spiders gone."

Harry stood. "Safer than my current company."

Severus came to his side. "Safety in numbers."

Harry stepped back. "I remember last time."

Severus tried to touch his arm. "Harry, I had to…"

"Potter."

The man eyed him. "What?"

"The name is Potter."

Severus tried to get close. "What happened to the person who angrily reminded me he had a first name?"

Harry snapped. "He disappeared around the time he thought his fiancé died in those woods."

Those woods. Not that they ever had good memories but the last one had been the worst. When he had watched the man he loved die, or so he believed. He had tried to sneak up on Voldemort but the snake could see through his cloak. Severus had sacrificed himself to protect Harry. Harry had thought Severus had either been eaten by the snake or spiders when his body was gone. Now he knew why his body wasn't found.

Severus tried to grab him. "We should talk about this."

"Talk? Now you want to talk?"

"No time like the present."

"How about when you were saved? Or even when we found you in the hospital?"

"You stormed out pretty quickly."

"It wasn't like you were stopping me was it?"

"I couldn't get out of the bed."

Harry snarled. "We both know that isn't what I mean."

"I was a cripple. I wasn't right for you."

"And now you can walk, you think you can just walk back in?"

Severus tried to touch his face. "Stop being so stubborn Harry."

Harry yanked away. "Flee back to whatever hole you hid in, like you did a year ago."

Severus pulled closer. "I did not flee. And I am staying."

Harry angrily yanked away. "The curse of defense may be back."

Severus shook his head. "Oh we both know you aren't one to run."

Harry smirked. "No, that is your style it seems."

Severus tried to pull Harry back in but they were both shocked by a snarl. Before Severus could react, he felt a sharp pain in his butt. He let go of Harry and they both turned in shock to see Fang. Fang had never been the bravest dog and Harry thought him so gentle. But it seemed even after years, the dog still loved Harry quite a bit. And he sunk his teeth into Severus to prove just how true that was. He let go when Severus had.

Harry went to leave. "Hope you have a potion for that. I highly doubt you will find Draco as welcoming as Poppy would have been."

* * *

Severus watched Harry go and he rubbed his ass. He could not believe the dog had bitten him. The dog was getting old and likely only had a year or so left. Of Hagrid's pets, it was the only normal one the man seemed to have. Severus had never liked dogs and that had not changed. He knew he would have trouble sitting for a time. He luckily had some basic medic skills. Unfortunately he knew Harry was right about his godson.

He was heading back towards the school when he saw someone coming up from the gates. Somehow he was not surprised to find Lucius coming his way. He was a bit surprised it had taken this long for the man to find out. Horace had chosen to retire a week before.

Lucius's voice cut the silence. "I see the letter wasn't a joke."

"You have heard of my new job."

"We will see how long that lasts."

"We both know the governors can only remove me with grounds."

Lucius smirked. "Oh I am sure we can find one."

"What, no welcome home brother?"

Lucius smirked. "I doubt you want the welcome I have."

Severus shrugged. "It has been two years."

"I don't hex men with canes."

Severus assured him. "I can still hold my own."

"You are going to need it."

"See the warm welcome home is continuing."

Lucius growled. "Maybe if you didn't leave in the first place."

"I was a fucking cripple and could barely do magic."

Lucius glared. "You really think that mattered?"

The two of them had been friends since they started school. They had faced a lot together. They had been tortured into the mark with one another. Remus had helped them both become spies. Lucius had relied on Severus for more than to watch his back when they were on a mission. He relied on him to help with Draco. He could never be the hands on father he wished to be. He and Narcissa had trusted the man with their son.

Severus watched the man and he noted Lucius seemed to have changed since the war. He saw a difference in the man's eyes He noticed like himself, Lucius had a chain around his neck and wore a ring hanging from it. Narcissa and he may have had an arranged marriage and never been in love, but he had cared deeply for her.

"Seems we share a fashion sense again."

Lucius smirked. "I may have to give up my cane."

"I was referring to the chain."

Lucius touched. "Her ring. You do remember her don't you?"

"You know I loved her like a sister."

"And yet you walked out on both of their sons."

Severus knew what he meant. "Draco is strong. He didn't need…."

Lucius snapped. "He didn't need another person to mourn? You're right."

"He was better off thinking me dead and moving on."

"And when they found you in the hospital? Why run?"

"I didn't run."

Lucius smirked. "Didn't run? You were invisible then when I came to see you."

Severus grunted. "I needed time to finish healing."

Lucius spat. "You needed time to brood."

The man was selfish plain and simple. Lucius had no problem telling him that and he did. The man was kidding no one. He couldn't believe Harry and Draco were better thinking him dead. And even if he did, that didn't explain him running when they found him. If he was such a coward, he should have stayed gone. If he didn't want to return a year ago, he shouldn't have now. He had caused them enough pain as it was.

Lucius went to leave. "Leave them."

Severus reminded him. "I am at school."

"Keep your distance."

"Or what? You know you won't fire me."

Lucius turned. "Try me."

"Concerned for your son or for Harry?"

Lucius snarled. "Both. Thanks to you, I care about Harry too."

"Just because of me?"

Lucius didn't give in. "Maybe I changed my mind."

"Doesn't seem your way."

"Both Harry and Draco can take care of themselves. Looks like Harry already proved me true."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

"You can't tell me that your sore ass doesn't have to do with him."

"His bloody guard dog."

Lucius turned to leave. "Neither my son or Harry are going to open any doors."

Severus watched the man leave and he knew he had not seen the last of Lucius. Lucius was not about to allow him off that easy. But Lucius was simply processing seeing him. He had known Severus was alive for a year but it was the first time he had seen him face to face. If there was any he had to worry about cursing him, it was Lucius. It seemed that Lucius was not only protective of Draco but Harry. He wondered about that.

He headed back to the school grumbling. "That dog better not have germs."


	5. lunch companion

Remus was worried about Harry and part of him felt like following his son. But he reminded himself that Harry was an adult. He knew his son would need him and would come to him. He loved Harry as much as Teddy and hated when either son was in pain. He almost changed his mind when he saw Severus head outside. But he took a deep breath and took Teddy home. He reminded himself his son could handle it.

Harry knew he should talk to someone but he was lost in his thoughts. He headed back to his apartments. For a moment he thought about packing and leaving, but he shook away the thought. He was not about to allow the man to drive him away from a job he was excited about.

He stood in the open door between his and Remus' rooms until Teddy saw him. "Harry. Harry."

Remus looked up. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded and looked at Teddy. "How did you like the hall?"

Teddy beamed. "So cool. Make a puzzle Harry?"

Remus reminded his son. "You need a bath before bed."

Harry laughed at Teddy's pout. "How about I give you a bath?"

Teddy beamed. "Read me a story after?"

Harry scooped him up. "Of course."

Remus reminded them. "Try not to flood the bathroom."

Harry turned. "I remind you one of us is an adult."

Remus smirked. "Somehow when it comes to baths, you take after your godfather."

Harry shrugged. "Learned from the best."

Remus swatted him. "He would agree."

Harry didn't have memories from so young but he heard the stories. He knew Sirius had been quite the child when he baby-sat Harry. Remus had really been joking. Though Harry was a fun big brother, he definitely was not his godfather. He was just happy to get Harry to smile. He knew Harry had come to talk to him and was happy. But spending the time with Teddy was good for both of them. As he watched Harry bathe and get Teddy ready for bed, he thought it should be Harry. Harry would make an amazing daddy one day if he opened his heart up again. Most of his friends had kids or were starting, save George. But he knew the sudden reappearance of Severus would set Harry back again.

Harry tucked his little brother in after a story and went to leave the room. He knew Remus was waiting to talk to him and paused. But he knew he needed to talk to someone. He knew he could speak to Draco, but it was more than Teddy that brought him here.

Remus didn't wish to push. "Would you stay for coco?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

"I saw him head out doors/"

Harry sunk down into a chair. "He will have trouble sitting for a while."

"Went that well?"

"Fang didn't approve of him getting physical."

Remus laughed a tad. "That dog did always like you."

"He has good taste."

Remus handed him a cup. "He was physical?"

"He didn't hurt me."

"Fang reacted to something."

"He just kept trying to stop me, pull me in…."

"To kiss you." Remus finished.

"He thinks he can just walk back in and I will just let him."

"He always was a fool."

"You were once good friends."

"Even friends can think each other idiots."

Certainly both Remus and Lucius had told the man more than once that. Honestly, Lily likely had as well, though she was kinder about it. Severus had put up walls early because of the abuse he suffered as a child. And it sometimes had made him do some real stupid things. Remus had actually thought that he had changed a lot with Harry. He had not quite approved when Harry and Severus had begun dating. But he had seen that the relationship had been good for them both. Both came from similar backgrounds, and in each other, found someone they could trust.

"He will not force himself on you."

"Like he isn't above pulling me in alcoves."

Remus reminded him. "Neither of you are teens."

Harry grunted. "He never was."

Remus sighed. "If he knew you had moved on, he'd back off."

"I have moved on."

"Harry."

"I took this job and then he had to go and follow me."

"You don't plan on leaving?"

"No. You and Teddy are here. And I want to teach. He won't run me off."

"Good. And maybe a date."

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"It wouldn't hurt. I am sure Draco and George would take you to a club."

Harry knew Remus was right and he promised to think about it. Neither Remus nor Draco had pushed the issue since Harry found Severus. They had tried to convince him to start moving on before he had. Harry had not even removed his ring until he had found Severus to be alive. Harry could have reminded Remus he had not dated either but he wouldn't. He understood what it meant to mourn and he would never push anyone. He knew in his own way Remus was doing better than he had. He had moved on, he was simply focused on work and his son, both his sons.

Harry kissed Remus on the cheek before he headed for bed. "Thank you."

* * *

Harry had done his best to avoid the man for the past week. Severus seemed to have slithered down into the dungeons as he had in the past. The man seemed to have resumed his old role like he never left. He even returned as head of Slytherin, as Horace had held the position since the war. Minerva had finally relinquished Gryffindor as well as her class finally. Angelina only taught flying, she was also a professional quidditch correspondent. And Neville had been an apprentice until now. Harry had felt a bit bad when he was nominated, the two had been there longer, or surely his dad. But the other three had all suggested he take the position, and Harry had agreed. Minerva knew he would do her old house proud.

Harry headed into Hogsmeade a week before school would start. He and Remus were headed to London for the weekend. Andromeda wanted her grandson for a visit, Harry included in that request as she considered him family. And Harry and Remus had things left to see to as well.

Harry was surprised. "Am I seeing things?"

Lucius looked up. "Often dream of me?"

Harry smirked. "Nightmares back in the day."

"Hopefully long ago."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps."

Lucius motioned. "Feel like joining me?"

Harry sat down at the table. "Guess I haven't eaten."

Lucius smirked. "Keep it up and I may be insulted."

Harry laughed. "Just surprised to see you in town."

"Came to visit my son but seems he is not here."

"No, he and George left this morning."

"Not eloping I hope."

"Worried about grandkids with red hair and freckles."

Lucius smiled. "I wouldn't mind. Though I do hope my only son would invite me."

Harry laughed. "They went to the Burrow."

"I am surprised you didn't." 

Harry admitted. "I am going for dinner later."

Molly had managed to get the entire family for dinner. She had no idea why she had managed to get them all to agree for once. Charlie and Rodger were about to make George and Ginny the last two without kids. Well Ron and Hermione were expecting their first at Christmas. Ginny like George was still single. Bill and Fleur had a one year old Victoire and were considering starting on a second. Percy and his wife Audrey had daughter Lucy who was six months. Molly was always happy with news about being a grandmother. She was born for the role of grandma.

Lucius knew he should have checked with his son before he had come. He knew Draco planned to be in London in a day or two. But he had been in Scotland for work and he thought he would stop at school. There had been a time when there would be two people for him to meet.

Harry noticed he was far off. "Where did you go?"

"Thinking there was once two people to….."

Harry understood. "Not rushing to see him?"

Lucius smirked. "May wait for his ass to heal before I kick it."

Harry smirked. "Would think you were above that."

"Do you think you and my son are the only ones?"

Harry laughed. "I just meant a bit too muggle for you."

Lucius laughed a little. "Sometimes the muggle way is more satisfying."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione may be able to teach you a move or two."

"My son told me she has quite the right hook."

"Not something I thought Draco would admit to."

Lucius agreed. "He explained to his…..to get bruise cream."

"May have to allow me and Draco to have front row seats when you have your reunion. I am surprised you have waited."

"Oh I have seen him."

Harry was surprised. "And he is still walking?"

"It seems your guard dog got to him first."

Harry realized that Lucius must have come the night Severus had appeared at school. He was not surprised. Honestly he and Draco were surprised he had not known and come sooner. He could see the humor in Lucius' eyes when he told him what exactly had transpired. Lucius certainly thought his brother had gotten off a bit too easy. But Harry was too gentle hearted even after all the man had done to him.

They were laughing when a voice interrupted. "What a cozy lunch."

Harry refused to turn. "It was until now."

Lucius called for the tab. "Perhaps I can walk you back to school."

Severus took the bill. "Let me."

Harry snatched. "I'd rather you not."

Lucius put down the money. "Shall we?"

"I need to make a stop or two."

Severus glared at Lucius. "Is there something I should know?"

Lucius smirked. "Harry is good lunch company? I believe you knew that once."

Severus snarled. "I don't know what you think…."

Harry snapped. "I don't know where it is any of your business."

The barmaid came back with a package. "Here is your steak."

Harry looked at Lucius. "Still hungry."

Lucius kept his eyes on Severus as he said. "I thought Fang deserved a reward."

Severus snarled. "You would."

Lucius motioned to the door. "Where do you need to stop?"

Without another look at Severus the two of them left the bar together. Harry could feel the anger resonating off of Severus as they passed. The man's jealousy may have once given him pause in the past. Now, he simply didn't care. He was allowed to have friends of his choosing. Severus no longer had any say in what he did with his life. He and Lucius were not on a date and he didn't need to explain anything. And even if Harry were to date, it no longer affected that man. But he looked at Lucius and tried to apologize to the man if he thought Harry was using him.

Lucius laughed. "I am the one who invited you to sit down. I enjoyed lunch."


	6. night out

Molly was over the moon to learn Charlie and Rodger were expecting their first child. They weren't the only ones with news. Ginny and her longtime boyfriend had announced they were engaged. Ginny had never faced the same rundown as her brothers about marrying. She had been dating for over a year but her mother knew she was focused on her career. Her and her fiancé didn't plan on kids for a few years, but would marry soon. With Hermione due in December, Ginny's wedding around the same time, and Charlie due in March, Molly would be busy. Harry and George hoped it would help. George worried how his mother would react to Draco but she had always been accepting. And now she was plotting to get them engaged by Christmas. And Harry found his own reprieve from date talk had ended and she thought he needed to get back out again.

Harry had agreed to allow his brothers to take him out to a club a week after school started. Well George and Charlie with their partners that is. Bill, Percy and Ron all loved him, but the kind of club they were headed to, didn't appeal to them to say the least.

The end of the first week of school Draco was busy when he heard the door open. "I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes."

"I assume you mean someone else." A cool voice responded.

Draco looked up. "You can turn and leave."

Severus motioned. "I brought the potions you needed."

Draco grunted. "You can put them down and go."

"We will have to work together."

"You can send the potions with the elves."

"And if I decide I'd rather the exercise?"

"The hospital stores then. Like Poppy did with Horace."

Severus reminded him. "You used to be quite the potions brewer."

Draco grunted. "You remember that do you?"

"I'd have thought you'd do your potions training with med school."

Draco grunted. "I haven't been back in the lab since the war."

"That seems a waste. You had skill."

Draco put the bottles away. "I decided I helped more people as a healer then hiding away in a lab."

Severus watched his godson and he was not surprised. Draco had spoken of being a healer even before the war had ended. Unlike Severus, who had medic skills, he had the bed side manner to be a healer. Draco had once said he would train in both though. Poppy had never been able to make potions and relied on Severus and then the hospital. Draco had the skill and he certainly could have made a second class by now.

Draco closed the cabinet and didn't want to think about it. He didn't regret his choice not to pursue potions as well as his healer training. His heart lay in healing and not potions. And he was still not sure he wanted to ever see the inside of a lab again.

The person he expected entered. "Ready to go?"

Draco turned. "Have to find Harry."

"Harry? Severus cut in.

George ignored him. "He is down with Hagrid."

Draco grabbed his cloak. "Shouldn't keep him waiting or he will run."

George laughed. "I had thought of that."

"Why would Potter run?"

Draco looked at his Uncle. "I don't see where it is your business."

George agreed. "He has made that clear."

"He will come to his senses."

Draco smirked. "He is well in control of them, why he won't speak to you."

"And has finally agreed to let us take him out." George added.

Severus smoldered. "Take him out?"

Draco shrugged. "Didn't expect him to stay single forever did you?"

George reminded him. "I thought you wanted him to move on."

Severus grumbled as steamed as the two of them left the infirmary together. He definitely didn't like having that thrown back at him. Draco and George headed to meet Harry. For a moment they were worried they were wrong to tell that much to the man. Draco knew his former Uncle was not going to back down any time soon. But they were not going to allow him to ruin anything. Harry was moving on.

Harry was with Hagrid and Neville when they arrived. "There you are."

Harry groaned. "I thought you forgot."

Draco reminded him. "No backing out."

George agreed. "Charlie and Rodger are waiting."

Harry shook his head. "How did I agree?"

Draco put an arm around him. "You need to move on."

George added. "This or mum will start on blind dates."

Neville said. "If you need company…."

Harry laughed. "Didn't think it was your kind of club? Your wife and all."

He agreed. "Luna actually said she would come."

George smirked. "Your eight month pregnant female friend is willing to go to a gay bar to get you to go out."

Harry finally gave in. "Okay, fine, I am coming."

Draco pulled him along. "Like we were taking no for an answer."

Harry said. "No strip club right?"

George assured him. "There isn't one in town."

Draco added. "That is for your second outing."

It wasn't like he was fresh from the closet they reminded him. He had definitely seen a man naked before. But Harry was a one man person. The club was definitely adult and gay but they didn't mean to run him off so soon. For that they would have to head to London anyways. And tonight they were sticking to town. Harry had tried to play the teacher card since it was a Friday evening. He was reminded his house didn't have quidditch yet. Besides, he hadn't had a last class, and had been done teaching for the past few hours already. He wasn't backing out.

Neville went to head back in. "Luna will only be slightly happy she wasn't needed."

* * *

Harry really was not sure about this at all. He had never been with anyone but Severus. He had never experimented even. Severus had been his first male kiss. He had been his first male everything. Ginny and Cho were his only contact before that, and mere kisses. He had never been to a gay bar. He had never been able to even go on a real date. Odd to say since he was engaged, but it had been true. He had never thought it odd at the time. Severus had smirked, but said when the war was over, they'd go to the Three Broomsticks. Now Harry realized how different it was.

Charlie and Rodger were waiting for them when they came into town. The two of them were happy Harry seemed to have come of his own free will. They had been worried that he would need to be physically dragged along. They had two companions with them.

Harry was confused. "Red heads multiplying?"

George agreed. "Thought you two were out."

Bill shrugged. "Our wives insisted."

Percy agreed. "Thought you could use support."

Harry groaned. "And I used to like them."

George laughed. "No Ron?"

Percy smirked. "Do you think even Hermione could convince him?"

Draco pointed out. "You weren't keen on a gay bar either."

Bill shrugged. "Not a strip bar."

Harry grumbled. "Better not be."

Percy shrugged. "If we can face it, you can."

George motioned. "No one in here will bite."

Draco added in a whisper. "Unless he likes that."

Charlie groaned. "Don't need to picture such details."

Ron loved his brothers and had been good about them being gay. He was totally accepting of Rodger and had been a groomsman in the wedding. He would have been fine about George except his choice. But they would never convince him to go into a gay bar, even one that wasn't a strip club. Harry didn't mind at all. He knew Ron would always support him and didn't need to be here. Ron had taken a bit to accept Severus but he had. As he reminded Harry, finding out his best friend was shagging their potions teacher, would be an adjustment for anyone.

Harry allowed himself to go into the bar and tried to remind himself this was nothing. He was going to the bar with his brothers and Draco. He kept saying he wanted to move on. Other than students, there was only one single gay man at school, and it was his former fiancé.

Harry sunk down onto a stool. "Not too bad."

Draco laughed. "What were you expecting?"

Charlie wondered. "Listened to Ron too much."

George clapped him on the back. "Now to find you a man."

Harry groaned. "I thought this was to get me out of match making?"

Bill agreed. "But you didn't just come to drink."

Charlie agreed. "At least need to dance."

"And we can't leave it up to you." Draco finished.

Harry groaned. "How did I ever let you guys do this?"

Charlie shrugged. "Smartened up."

Rodger assured him. "You don't have to stay all night."

Draco chimed in. "But you need at least one dance."

Percy said quietly. "Play along, will go quicker."

Harry took a drink. "How do you know anyone will be interested?"

Rodger assured him. "Men have seen you."

Harry had been self-conscious in the past about dating because of who he was. Severus was one of the only ones who had not seen that side. Those concerns were popping up again for him. His brothers assured him the men who were looking, were not looking at Harry's scar. Harry was good looking and that had not gone unnoticed when he entered. Harry blushed but he agreed to head out to the dance floor at least. A few of his companions came with him so he didn't feel too lonely out there. But they kept enough distance that he got some attention.

Harry did allow himself to dance with a few of them and he could admit perhaps it was fun. He still wasn't sure about the whole situation though. He lasted about two hours and then he slid out of the bar when his brothers were not looking. He told himself he needed air.

He was headed for school when he heard a voice. "Out alone?"

Harry turned to see Lucius. "Worried you are stocking me."

Lucius laughed. "I had to drop some papers off at school."

Harry admitted about the bar. "I needed out."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"I will eat up at school."

"Dinner is over."

Harry reminded him. "Elves, or I know my way to the kitchens."

Lucius pointed. "I know the Hogs Head kitchen is still open."

Harry shrugged. "I guess you aren't too bad company."

Lucius led the way. "Progress."

"We may have to eat quickly."

"Worried about being seen?"

"When my brothers realize I ditched them, they will come looking."

Lucius didn't seem to mind the risk and they took a seat in the pub. It was not a top choice of either but it was still serving some dinner now. Harry had eaten some at the bar but had missed dinner. Harry didn't notice, but Lucius did, when they were found about a half hour later. Draco and Charlie of all odd pairs found them. But seeing Harry relaxed and laughing, they left the two men in peace. The brothers were happy enough. He had come out even if he had ditched them, and he had danced. They had no intention of backing down till they got him for a second one. Lucius walked Harry back to the school but not right up to the castle. Harry asked if Lucius was going to be back in the area soon.

Lucius made Harry blush a bit when he said. "Not unless I was invited perhaps."


	7. happy birth

AN: Happy birthday to Evanna Lynch. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing actress who brought to life everyone's favorite Loony Ravenclaw.

Harry found his brothers were even more insistent on getting him to go out again. He had snuck out on them but they hadn't been surprised. Honestly they had thought he may try earlier then he did. They hadn't revealed he had been found dining with Lucius. Draco was reminded because of Severus, and Andromeda, Harry had got to know his dad. He assumed they had decided to keep each other company for dinner. George and Draco decided in October that they wouldn't take no for an answer. They had enlisted the other members of George and Harry's old team. Oliver told them he really must love Harry to agree to go to a strip club. The other members were all female or gay.

Harry had been looking for an out and this time Neville and Luna would be his source. Though they both thought he should go out, Luna's water broke Saturday afternoon. They both considered Harry family and had wanted him to be there for the birth of their first child. Harry wouldn't miss it.

Harry was happy to come in an hour later. "How are you?"

Luna beamed from bed. "Amazing."

Neville motioned to Harry, but the other two. "Come see him."

Augusta was first to take her great-grandson. "Your father would be so pleased."

Xeno looked down. "So would your mother."

Luna had tears but looked at Augusta. "I am grateful he has one grandmother to hold him."

Neville looked at Harry. "We would like you to be his godfather."

Harry was honored. "You know I will."

Luna added. "Ginny will be his godmother."

Xeno asked. "And what have you named him?"

There was little surprised when Neville said. "Frank Xeno."

Luna smiled at her dad. "Both his grandpas."

Xeno was touched. "The next quibbler editor."

Harry laughed. "I thought I got to teach him to fly."

Neville reminded him. "Not sure even you will have luck with our son."

Harry shrugged. "Luna can handle heights. I like a challenge."

Harry got a photo with his little godson. Little Frankie was the image of Neville but he had his mother's blonde hair and eyes. Harry was the closest thing to an Uncle the baby had. Neither Neville nor Luna had a lot of friends even in school. Luna and Ginny though had known each other since diapers and she was no surprise either. Ginny was away for a game, the rare one out of country, or would have been there too. She and Luna may not have been as close as Harry was to the couple, but she was the closest female friend. Harry knew Neville and Luna were sad that his parents and her mother were not there. But they were lucky to have Xeno and Augusta. Harry reminded himself if he had kids, he would have family. Moony and Teddy, the Weasleys, Andromeda and his friends would be there. And his parents and Sirius he was sure watched.

Harry headed down from the infirmary and he was no disappointed to miss a night out. He knew it would only be a short reprieve. It had taken them near a month to get him to agree again and now he did, they would push. He tried to remind himself it was better than some blind date.

Harry was unpleasantly surprised outside. "What are you doing lurking?"

Severus shrugged. "I had heard Luna went into labor."

"And you rushed as they were your favorite students of course."

"I thought Draco may need a hand."

'A nurse came from the hospital."

"How is your godson?"

Harry snapped. "Spying now?"

"It was no secret it was a boy."

"And that he is my godson?"

"Nor is your bond with them both."

Harry grunted. "Count yourself lucky you didn't have to share the honors."

"Perhaps for a second." Severus replied.

Harry choked. "Because you plan to be buddies with Neville."

"No but certainly he would choose his brother's husband."

Harry stared at the man like he had grown two heads. Severus was not his fiancé, not even his boyfriend, and would never be again. He had thrown that away a long time ago. So unless Severus planned to date, well Harry wasn't sure Neville or Luna was close enough to anyone to replace Harry, it wasn't happening. Neville and Luna had been good about Severus when they dated, but he was certainly not a favorite.

Harry went to leave. "If they name any teacher, I am sure it would be Filius or my father."

Severus followed. "I was heading into town for dinner."

"Don't let me keep you."

"The table is for two."

"I am sure your company would rather you not be late."

"I thought I would escort you."

Harry smirked. "I would rather keep my appetite."

"You have missed dinner at school."

Harry shrugged. "I was thinking of placing a floo call to Oliver and the others."

Severus tried to bite back the anger. "Oliver? Doesn't seem your type."

"Katie would agree. But I was meant to go to a club with them tonight before this."

Severus was doing a bad job of hiding his ire. "George did so badly last time?"

"Had fun, and they promised me a strip club this time."

Severus was practically spitting. "Strip club? Since when do you like looking at naked strangers?"

Harry shrugged. "Sounds fun. Haven't seen any for a long time."

Severus pulled him in. "I have a better one for you."

Harry flushed and for a moment he remembered the first time they had kissed, and the first time they had made love. Severus took the moment to tilt his head up and kiss him. It was not a simple brush, it was a demanding hungry kiss, a hand tight behind his neck to keep him in place. Harry tried to pull back, but Severus held Harry's hands to his chest with his other hand. He eventually did come up for air and let go.

Severus called as Harry turned to flee. "My password is Salazar. We both know whose bed, and arms, you belong in."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the man had the nerve to pull that. He thought that Harry would really run back into his arms and his bed? Harry would rather become a monk. He surprised his friends when he asked them to take him out the following Friday. They thought surely they would have to persuade him. They knew something must have happened but they didn't push the matter with him. They were just happy he had agreed.

Harry was headed to spend the weekend in London the following weekend. He didn't have a quidditch game to see until the following weekend. He brought some marking with him but he planned to spend the weekend there. He was reminded that teachers got to have lives as well.

Oliver appeared shortly after he did. "You're here."

Harry turned. "Planning on robbing me if not?"

"Worried you had run off."

"I was the one who rescheduled."

Oliver agreed. "Still surprised."

"I knew you guys would not back off."

"Just expected more of a fight."

"Maybe I am anxious for naked men."

Oliver groaned. "Don't remind me."

Harry laughed. "Still don't know how we got you to come."

Oliver shrugged. "I am told some straight men go."

Harry assured him. "We will tell you when to uncover your eyes."

Oliver laughed but elbowed him. "Thanks for that."

Harry rubbed his ribs. "Just happy you'd come."

"What are friends for?"

Harry snorted. "Not sure you could pay Ron enough."

"Remember that when it comes to choosing a best man and godfather."

"I think I need a boyfriend first."

"And that is what we are here for."

Harry joked as they headed out, he didn't think Molly or Remus would approve of him dating a stripper. Oliver nearly choked again in agreement. But there would be certainly other gay men there to meet. And tonight was a bit more about having fun and remembering that side of him. He had been focused on work and family for far too long. It was time he got a chance to date and be a normal young man.

George and the others were waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for them and they headed down the road. Oliver was not the only one happy he had initiated this. Or wondering what had given him the final push to finally agree to this as well. But they didn't push.

Harry stopped at the door. "Maybe a club."

George pushed. "This was your idea."

Oliver agreed. "If I can do this, so can you."

Harry reminded him. "If I don't, you don't need to."

Alicia pulled him along. "You are both coming."

Angelina agreed. "No more stalling."

Kate kissed her boyfriend. "Need to keep me honest I thought."

Oliver laughed. "I noticed Alicia and Angie's boyfriends didn't come."

Angelina laughed. "John says he likes Harry but not that much."

Alicia agreed. "Peter says he doesn't even love me that much."

Harry laughed. "Maybe we should find you a new man while at it."

Alicia shook her head. "I think I will keep him around."

They managed to get Harry in the door and they took a table near the stage. Harry was a bit red in the cheeks when the music started. He barely found his tongue when a waitress came and took their drink order. For Oliver's sake, it luckily was not a full nudity type club, but he definitely kept his eyes from the stage. Harry knew he was lucky in his friends, more and more. He could at least try and make the best of it.

He stood up about an hour in. "I'll be back."

Oliver smirked. "Do you need a chaperone?"

George agreed. "Or tracking charm?"

"I don't plan to sneak into a back room."

Alicia laughed. "They might like if you did."

Angie agreed. "Have some fun."

Oliver nodded. "Worried you are disappearing again."

Harry assured them. "Going to the bathroom."

Alicia whispered. "May be just as fun."

Angie nudged him. "Don't need to scare him."

George called. "Come back soon."

Oliver agreed. "Or we send the fun in."

Harry groaned. "I'll try."

Harry found the bathroom was empty when he went in there. He could admit he blushed when he heard what Alicia had said. Harry could admit perhaps it was not as bad as he thought. It definitely didn't hurt to see some of the men on the stage up there. He headed into a stall. He had no doubt his friends were not kidding. They may not send in some fun, but either George or Oliver would come in, if he didn't come back.

He was surprised when he came out of the stall, by a voice. "Well Potter, what a surprise to find you in a place like this."


	8. strip club

Harry was surprised when he turned around. He didn't expect to see anyone he knew there. Well other than those who had come with him. If it had been a Slytherin, he would have expected either Draco or Severus. Draco had been invited to come but he decided to let it be a team night out. But he had joked he would have to bribe Harry to spy on George and keep his boyfriend honest. Both had told him he was welcome to come. Harry had also told Severus about going to a strip club. The man would have easily noticed that Harry had left the school for the evening. After how he had been acting, he wouldn't put it past the man to show up. It wasn't like there was many gay strip clubs, at least in wizard London.

Lucius had been surprised when he had seen the group in the club when he came in. He assumed Harry was among them. His son had mentioned trying to get Harry to go out again and let his hair down. He noted his son didn't seem to have joined in on this adventure though.

Harry went to wash his hands. "I wasn't expecting you."

Lucius laughed. "Didn't get an invite."

"Didn't think this was your type of thing."

Lucius wondered. "Why? I enjoy a night out."

"At a strip club?"

Lucius shrugged. "I am gay."

Harry knew. "But….."

"There is nothing to feel embarrassed about. Many adults enjoy a night out."

Harry blushed. "I guess."

Lucius handed him a towel. "You can't tell me you aren't enjoying the nice bodies up there."

Harry went even redder. "I guess."

"Is there anything wrong with enjoying a good show?"

"No."

Lucius washed his hands. "I used to bring clients here back in the day."

Harry wondered. "And now?"

Lucius shrugged. "Been a long day at work."

"Your wife is….well I mean you are free to..." Harry stopped with a blush.

Lucius agreed. "I am not a man for flings. But it is nice to look."

Lucius had been forced into an arranged marriage and the only happiness was his son. His wife had made no secret that she hated him or cheated. Though she did, Lucius had kept to his vows through it. Lucius was not a young man and simply looking for a quick shag. If he did take someone to bed, he wanted more. But even he could enjoy a bit of fun and a look once and a while. It didn't mean he was about to go into the back room and have a lap dance with one of the dancers. He made Harry blush when he said that. He had just arrived but planned to enjoy a bit.

Harry was still red in the cheeks but he could admit he felt a bit better. He was reminded that his friends had said basically the same thing to him. He knew Draco had been willing to come but he was surprised about Lucius. It had just seemed to be out of character for such a man.

Harry motioned. "I should get back."

"Your friends will be wondering."

Harry agreed. "Worried I have run."

Lucius laughed. "Or hooking up."

Harry was hot under the collar. "They joked about that."

Lucius motioned. "I promise you are safe with me."

"I didn't doubt that."

Lucius opened the door. "I should get back to my table."

"You could join us."

"You don't mind."

Harry shrugged. "Can keep George company as your son declined."

"I highly doubt George would agree."

"They have spotted me. You may want to flee if not joining us."

Lucius laughed. "I wouldn't mind company."

The others had been surprised when they spotted Harry coming from the bathroom. George had thought had spotted Lucius before. Draco had not told George who Harry had been with when he and Charlie found Harry in town. Had just told his boyfriend he had found Harry having a bite to eat. George found it a bit odd to see his brother with the father of his boyfriend. And they were a bit surprised when Lucius came over.

Oliver smirked. "Decided to have fun after all?"

Harry blushed. "We ran into each other."

Alicia laughed. "Blondes not your type?""

George looked to Lucius. "Joining us?"

Lucius shrugged. "Harry invited me."

Harry smiled. "You seemed to be missing a Malfoy."

George groaned. "So you brought his father along?"

Oliver pulled over a chair. "More the merrier."

Angie agreed. "Did tell Draco he was welcome."

George looked at Harry. "He may think this is a conspiracy."

Alicia saw his confusion. "Was supposed to be a team night and you invited Lucius."

Harry pointed out. "I didn't invite him. Besides, it's George he would be ticked at."

George shot him a look. "He encouraged me."

Laughter followed the comment and Lucius paid for a round of drinks for all of them. Harry was a bit uncomfortable when he also got some money. He handed Harry some but Harry looked extremely red in the face. The money had a spell, so it would take muggle bill form once on a stripper, so they wouldn't get hit by coin. Lucius saw his nerves, and with a smile, he made his own deposit. He didn't stuff it or anything but he got close to the stage and dancer. Harry took a breath and he did the same. He was blushing a lot but he did it. The others joined in to help.

When they left later that night Lucius smiled at Harry before he left. "Wasn't too bad was it?"

* * *

Harry could admit he had a good time at the club. They had actually stayed longer then he would have thought. And he had paid more than one dancer. He felt a bit odd but he was reminded the dancers made more in tips then pay. Harry was still surprised Lucius had been at such a club. He had always kind of thought it was something a bit sleazy. Or something that young men did. He didn't expect Lucius to be at such a place. But he had been happy Lucius had joined them and he had a good laugh with the man. George had felt a bit odd but he had been okay with it.

Harry was headed to the Burrow the next day for brunch. Molly had heard he was in London for the weekend and she had insisted he come. Harry was happy he had a hangover potion so he would be able to get through it. Draco had supplied both Harry and George before he left.

George looked a bit rough when they arrived. "Morning."

"Forgot to take your potion?"

George smirked. "Doesn't seem to have kicked in yet."

"Draco's covert way of telling you that he wasn't happy?"

"And why would that be?"

"His boyfriend going to watch male dancers all alone."

George elbowed him. "I do recall he was invited."

Harry shrugged. "My potion worked much better."

"Maybe I mixed up potions."

"Mixed up?"

"You were the one corrupting his boyfriend."

Harry smirked. "I recall a strip club was not my idea."

Molly appeared in the door. "What was that about a club?"

George turned to his mum. "Oh just the night club we convinced Harry to try last night."

Harry agreed. "Was a good band."

Molly had an odd look but motioned. "You boys can discuss the...entertainment after."

George and Harry shared a small smile as they headed into the house. They had a feeling from the comment that Molly perhaps suspected. Molly liked to think her kids were all innocent. She let them think she believed when they had two bedrooms when living with their partners before marriage. She highly doubted her son and Harry would have gotten into too much trouble. And she and Arthur shared a smile. They were at least happy that Harry was getting out and starting to have a life again. She was just happy to have some of the family home.

Percy and Audrey who lived in town were there with Lucy and Ron and Hermione had also come. Charlie and Bill had been unable to come, and Ginny was away for a game or she would have joined them as well. Molly was happy to have whoever she could get over.

Molly worried when George didn't eat much. "Are you not feeling well?"

Arthur agreed. "You usually gobble up your mother's bacon."

Harry smirked. "Feeling a bit queasy."

Percy laughed. "You don't look worse for wear."

"His boyfriend likes me better."

Molly took pity and made her son some tea. "This should help speed it up."

George drank it. "Didn't take you for remedies."

Arthur reminded his son. "She has experience with nausea for other reasons."

Molly smiled. "Perhaps you will know that soon enough."

George went red. "Me? I never said I would be the carrier."

Molly shrugged. "I just didn't imagine Draco. Like Charlie, he doesn't seem the sort."

Harry put an arm around his brother. "Think you'd look cute."

George smirked. "I wouldn't talk."

Breakfast was a nice occasion and George did get his appetite back. It seemed Harry had just been awake longer and the potion was quicker. Harry headed into London to pick up a few supplied before he headed back to Grimmauld. There wasn't food in the house since he, his dad and Teddy were all at school. Remus had opted to stay at school for the weekend with Teddy. It had been a boy's weekend he pointed out.

"It seems we keep running into each other."

Harry turned to Lucius. "Grocery shopping?"

Lucius laughed. "I do eat."

Harry picked up some buns. "I keep learning new things."

"Thought I was a vampire?"

Harry had an odd look pass but changed topics. "Hungry?"

Lucius smiled. "Is that an invite?"

Harry shrugged. "I have more buns than I need."

"How could I turn down such a wonderful invitation?"

Harry shrugged. "I have a rule though."

"And that is?"

"Lunch guests get to help to cook."

Lucius smirked. "I may have a meeting."

"Afraid of an apron."

Lucius admitted. "I perhaps have never cooked."

"Well you were kind enough to introduce me to something new last night."

"I believe you enjoyed it once you stopped protesting."

Harry blushed but agreed. "I think you will too."

Lucius had been joking and he was happy to accompany Harry back to the house. Harry didn't really make him do much. They were just having sandwiches and a fruit salad. But he did worry from time to time, Lucius may chop off a finger. He had the man make sandwiches instead. They sat down in the back garden for lunch and both were enjoying it. Lucius admitted he wouldn't mind Harry giving him another lesson. Lucius went to leave, but he made the comment again, that he was just an invite away. He had said it when Harry asked him about coming to school.

Harry called. "Perhaps. We really do need to work on those knife skills."


	9. quidditch bets

Harry headed back to school on the Sunday and he was in a better mood. He had definitely enjoyed Friday he could admit. And lunch with Lucius as well. His dad was happy to see him relaxed and smiling when he returned. Harry had tickets to see Katie and Oliver play later in the week. He had once considered playing professional, and could have played for both a professional team and the national if he chose. He had not been ready after the war, and it was another thing he had lost out on in false mourning. But he loved teaching and he was considering coaching as well.

On Monday Harry was headed down to the hall for dinner after his last class for the day. He noticed Severus who seemed to be headed down to the dungeons and turned to head into the hall. The man didn't seem to be coming for dinner and Harry was not disappointed.

He heard a curse though. "Dam."

Harry almost kept going but he turned around to look towards where the man was. "Damn it."

Severus was on the third stair. "This is ridiculous."

Harry came to his side. "Can you stand?"

Severus grunted. "I am not some invalid."

Harry turned to leave. "Sorry I bothered."

Severus called. "I need my cane."

Harry saw it slid down stairs. "You can't summon it."

Severus grunted. "I took after Lucius in more ways than one."

Harry went and retrieved it. "Wandless?"

Severus watched him. "I can't."

Harry reminded him. "You taught me."

Severus accepted his cane. "I haven't recovered it enough."

Harry offered his arm. "Here."

"I don't…"

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you up."

Severus grunted but he did allow Harry to help him up to his feet. He could admit he was a bit sore from the fall. He was relieved there had been no students around to see his graceful fall down the stairs. His own house would have been good but others he wasn't certain. His reputation had not improved much with the students since the war days. He was no longer a spy but he didn't take it easy on his students either.

Harry had no idea why, but he accompanied the man down to the dungeons. He told himself it was so the fool didn't fall and break his neck. He had no idea why the man insisted on living down here. It was not like the potions class could not be moved to the main floor.

Severus stopped at his painting. "Salazar."

Harry watched it open. "I see you weren't lying."

"And why would I do that?"

"Seems your way now."

"You are coming in?"

Harry grunted. "May as well see you all the way."

Severus sunk into a chair. "And you have."

"You can't do wandless?"

"We have been over this."

"Is that all?"

Severus grunted. "I told you, I was basically a squib."

Harry remembered. "You are getting better?"

"Is that concern I hear?"

Harry turned to leave. "Forget I asked."

He went to leave but he found the painting had closed in his face. He turned to Severus, who had taken his wand from his cane, and closed it. Seemed he couldn't do voiceless either, he had just been quiet when he had uttered the words. Harry had never thought to see him like this. He may have been a potions teacher, but he had the dueling skills and wandless to have allowed him to teach defense or charms.

"Stay for dinner."

"I am not hungry."

"You were headed for dinner."

"Observant as always."

Severus called an elf. "Bring dinner for two."

"I didn't say I would stay."

"Yet you are not leaving."

Harry grunted. "Why live down here? Surely less stairs would be easier."

"Slytherin."

Harry was reminded of his house meetings. "Once a week."

Severus grunted. "One part of my old life…."

"How long before you could walk again?"

Severus grunted. "It took eight months for me to stand."

Harry sat on the edge of a chair. "It must have been rough doing rehab alone."

Severus understood. "You didn't need an invalid."

Harry grunted. "It wasn't like we spent time taking walks."

Severus watched him. "There is one part of me that worked well all the time."

Harry went to leave. "Just when it seemed to be going well."

"I was referring to my mind Harry."

"Potter."

"Harry."

"Nott the part of your body you talked about when you kissed me last weekend."

Severus watched as the food arrived and motioned for Harry to join him. Harry almost left but with a grunt he turned around and took a seat. He assumed since the food had been brought, he could at least stay and have some of it with the man. They didn't talk but he could feel Severus' eyes on him during the meal. Many memories of their dinners in the past crossed his mind as he was sitting there eating with him again.

Severus pulled Harry in and kissed him before he left. "I rushed too quickly for bed. But you do know where your heart is."

* * *

Harry could admit the dinner had not been the worst in his life. Okay they had not talked but they had been in the same room. And they had talked before. He was shocked to realize how limited Severus was in his magic. The man was stubborn and perhaps he could understand a bit. Severus had always been powerful and never relied on anyone. But Harry was not about to just forget the man had lied to him and left him.

The following weekend was the first game of the season. As always, it was being played between his house and Slytherin. Though he was not coaching officially, he was working with his team a bit. He could admit how much he missed the game at times.

He smiled when he saw George. "Decided to come to the game?"

George shrugged. "Thought the new coach could use a good luck charm."

Harry reminded him. "Not really coach."

"Well new head of house."

Draco agreed. "They haven't won the cup since you graduated."

Harry sighed. "Since our sixth year. No quidditch our last."

George tried to cheer it up. "Well we will wipe the floor with those snakes again."

Draco reminded him. "Excuse me."

Harry reminded him. "Former."

George nodded. "Still not sure I haven't lost my mind."

Draco elbowed him. "You are a former lion yourself."

George shrugged. "But brother of the head of house."

Draco gave in. "Guess you have put me in a hard spot."

"And why is that?"

"Cheering or my old team or your house." Draco pointed out.

Harry laughed. "Well then you should be happy either way."

Draco would have been a choice for the head of house when Horace retired. But the nurse of the school had never filled that positon before. Besides Horace had the right to choose who replaced him as head as well as teacher. And he had given them both to Severus of course. Draco was busy enough as it was. Beyond the school, he worked in town from time to time. Unlike Poppy, he was a full healer, and he could help out in town more than she could. She had as well, with minor illness and delivered the odd baby, as she was also trained as a midwife.

Harry was not sure, but he went to sit in the teacher's box during the game. When he saw Severus was there, he almost changed his mind. He was surprised the man had come up. But he was reminded that Severus had actually been a fan of the game back in the day.

Severus motioned. "Your seat is open."

Harry eyed it. "I will choose my own."

"Tradition."

Harry smirked. "I don't recall."

Minerva actually spoke. "He means us."

Severus agreed. "We always bet on the game."

Draco remembered. "You cost him many a drink."

Harry grunted but he sat. "And what is the bet?"

Severus shrugged. "I can think of something."

Harry saw the look. "I highly doubt that is the kind of bet you and Minerva made."

George nearly choked. "I don't see it."

Severus amended. "Winner buys dinner."

Harry said. "You can have it delivered."

Severus smirked. "Dinner for all the teachers."

Filius voiced up. "We all go after the game."

Harry shrugged. "Better have your pouch ready."

"Cocky as ever I see."

Severus wouldn't mind even if he had to pay for dinner for all of them. He was just happy he got Harry to sit down and interact with him. As he watched the game, he had a feeling that Harry may have been right about that. He could see someone had been working with the lions. And he had no doubt who it was. About two hours later, the Gryffindor seeker had caught the snitch and won the game for the lions.

Severus grunted. "May need to get you to coach the snakes."

Harry smirked. "And why would I do that?"

"Seems only fair."

Harry reminded him. "They are my house."

Minerva said. "I heard Angelina wanted you to coach."

George agreed. "She can't coach all four. Between teaching and her work for the paper."

Harry agreed. "The lions and Hufflepuff."

Severus grunted. "At least my house will only lose to one of those."

Harry smirked. "Worried about having to buy another round?"

"The bet is only on this game."

After Harry went to congratulate his team he turned to the teachers but he spotted Hagrid. "We should invite him."

Severus grunted. "He wasn't at the game."

Draco shrugged. "Meal was for all staff."

Remus added. "Could invite Filch."

Severus grumbled. "Just don't expect me to feed the dog."

"Oh but he enjoyed the steak so much."

No one else understood the comment, but from the look on Severus, they knew he understood what Harry meant. All the teachers, Hagrid included, headed into town for lunch. It usually was just a drink the loser bought, but a meal from time to time. It was actually a nice laugh and Harry kept his distance from Harry left with Draco and George, and went to pick up food for his house, for a victory party. Draco noticed that he bought a lot more than his house would need and Harry admitted he had bought some for Slytherin. It only seemed to be fair.

Harry shrugged. "Since their head of house bought us all lunch, it really only seems fair."


	10. dining companions

Harry was headed into London another weekend. He was accompanied by Remus and Teddy this time. Teddy would be spending the weekend with his grandmother. Andromeda had been happy they took the jobs but insisted on still being hands on with her grandson. Though she worked, with Ted and Tonks gone, she was a bit lonely. Harry and Remus had dinner with her on Friday night. Remus reminded his son he did have some friends in London and he had plans on Saturday for himself. Harry had laughed as it seemed he was the only one who didn't have.

It seemed to change on Saturday morning when he received a floo call. He had been about to head to see Alicia and Angie. He was heading for lunch with the girls but it seems he was going to have dinner plans after all. And they were definitely surprising ones.

Harry left the girls and went to meet Lucius. "I was a bit surprised."

Lucius turned. "You offered."

"And you didn't look to keen."

Lucius shrugged. "Never know when it may be needed."

Harry reminded him. "You have an army of house elves."

"Someone may decide to run off with them."

Harry laughed. "Last I looked, you freed Dobby on purpose."

Lucius conceded that. "He wasn't much of a cook."

"I thought all elves could cook."

"Like humans, elves have different skills."

"And what was his? Sending mad bludgers after people?"

"He was a nanny elf. He took care of Draco when he was born."

"Maybe he just didn't like you."

"Elves serve their masters."

Harry shrugged. "Kreacher's cooking sure has improved since he started to like me."

Lucius shook his head. "Well the only thing that elf could cook was chocolate chip cookies my son loved."

Dobby had been killed protecting Draco. The summer before their seventh year, Draco and his father had been revealed to be spies. Narcissa had managed to keep her cover, why she had been able to help Harry in the woods. Unfortunately Bella had attacked Lucius and Draco when she had learned. Thanks to Narcissa, aid arrived, but Draco would have been killed but for Dobby. Dobby had been happy to go to school and keep an eye on Harry for Lucius, but he had always loved Draco, who he helped raise. And in the end had died for his former little master. There had been many murders that summer but few that touched Harry as bad. Moody and Hedwig though had been included in that list. After the death, the Malfoys had remained at school. Severus had already been outed when he refused to kill Albus, and someone else had to be sent.

Harry was surprised but he had agreed to the cooking lesson. It had been fun enough with lunch before. He was still a bit worried the man may cut off one of his fingers. He knew there were spells, but like Molly, he tended to cook the muggle way. Molly used a few spells, he didn't.

Lucius purchased the groceries. "Your house or mine?"

"Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"In the town house."

Harry laughed. "We will see about that."

Lucius led him to his townhouse. "It isn't hard to find."

Harry knew the townhouse. It was smaller than Grimmauld. "May have to find the one in the manor one day."

"My elves may die from shock."

Harry laughed. "Not worried here?"

"The townhouse doesn't have an elf. I have to summon one."

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Well I guess they get the night off."

Lucius agreed. "I have a gift for you."

Harry turned to him. "Gift?"

Lucius produced an apron. "Need to be prepared."

Harry smirked. "If I recall, you need one more."

Lucius produced a second. "Prepared."

"If this works, you could cook for your clients."

Lucius highly doubted he would get to that skill any day. He wined and dined his clients when he took them out. But he was happy to have a lesson with Harry. Harry had decided on a simple pasta dish with some salad and garlic bread for them to make. He had heard Lucius mention he enjoyed Italian cooking. And he thought it was something simple enough that even Lucius would not mess up too badly even with him.

Lucius was grateful Harry used a spell to protect him from the knives, or he would have lost a finger or close. But they both were laughing, and the food at least smelled good and looked pretty good as well when they put it on the table when done.

Lucius eyed Harry. "Not going to try."

Harry smiled. "I thought you deserved the first bite."

"Guests first."

Harry smirked. "I believe it is polite for the hos to start."

Lucius smirked. "Don't trust your teaching skills?"

Harry shrugged. "More the student."

Lucius took a bite. "Some of the best I have tasted."

Harry tried some. "I doubt it since you have been to Italy, but not bad."

Lucius poured him some wine. "Maybe you can compare it one day."

"I don't see a trip to Italy in my near future."

Lucius sipped his wine. "Maybe you just need the right travel companion."

Harry eyed him. "Perhaps."

Lucius called an elf to do the dishes. "Dessert?"

Harry reminded him. "We didn't make any."

Lucius motioned. "I have an idea."

Harry was surprised when they went to Florian's for ice cream. Somehow he didn't imagine it was something Lucius would have done often. It was the closest thing to gelato that they would get in the wizard world though, Lucius pointed out. Harry had always loved the ice cream there and didn't mind finishing off the night with a bowl of his favorite flavor. Lucius was surprised Harry stuck with a very muggle simple flavor.

Lucius laughed when Harry said it was not his style. "Seems I have many sides you don't know."

* * *

Harry headed back early on Sunday. He didn't want to miss his team's practice. He had told Angie he was willing to coach Hufflepuff as well. Angelina taught flying lessons to each year once a week, and supervised evening practices during the week. Though not much of a time commitment, she worked full time for the prophet as a quidditch writer. The quidditch season ran most of the school year. With Harry coaching, Angie teaching and writing, and Oliver and Katie on the United, only Alicia and George left quidditch behind. Alicia was working as a nurse.

Harry was still in the stands when Gryffindor had headed to the showers after practice. Hufflepuff had a practice after lunch and he planned to sit in. It felt a bit odd thinking to coach another team but he knew the badgers could use some help with their game as well.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard. "Over already?"

Harry didn't look up. "The team had been up since dawn."

Severus sat down. "You drive them hard."

"Their coach's decision."

"You could swap them for afternoon."

Harry smirked. "I have Hufflepuff after lunch. Besides, morning practices are longer."

"I recall someone not being one for mornings."

Harry refused to look at him. "I have no idea…."

"You were never too keen to leave bed early."

Harry blushed. "I did for years for quidditch."

Severus whispered into his ear. "I do remember, for the right inspiration."

Harry was even redder. "I don't recall."

Severus' tongue flicked Harry's earlobe. "Yes you do."

Harry reminded him. "We are on the pitch."

"Are you inviting me to take you some where private?"

Harry pulled back. "No."

Severus' elf appeared. "Lunch masters."

Harry was confused. "What?"

"As you reminded me, you have another practice."

Harry was not impressed with the man to say the least. Severus had obviously known before the talk that he decided to coach. The elf had come without being summoned. Harry knew the elf well enough. Harry had inherited him when Severus died, or when he thought the man had died. He wondered who let on to the man that he would be coaching Hufflepuff. He remembered talking about it at the game but he had not confirmed it. He had only told Angelina a few days ago that he would. And that he would start right away and not wait until next term.

Severus ignored the look from Harry and took the basket from his elf. He began unpacking the food. He could see Harry eying him and it seemed he was not leaving though he protested about the meal. He had ensured that some of Harry's favorite foods were brought.

"How?"

"You know Wonky always knew your….."

"That I was staying for the next practice."

"You mentioned at the game."

"I hadn't made a decision."

Severus picked up a sandwich. "Sandwich?"

"How?"

"Neville may have mentioned at breakfast."

Harry grunted. "Traitor."

"In fairness, he spoke to his wife."

Harry went to leave. "Practice is not for an hour."

"You wouldn't want the food to go to waste."

"You should have thought of that."

"Wonky made some of your favorite dessert."

Harry eyed him. "Those tarts?"

Severus nodded. "Only makes them for you."

Harry slumped down. "Fine."

Severus had always marveled how all elves seemed to adore Harry. Harry had won the love of Wonky long ago. The elf knew Harry liked strawberries. He had often made Harry strawberry cream tarts. Harry had a small smile at the memory of them. He hadn't seen the elf or called him since the war. It seemed Wonky had been visiting his master in the hospital when the muggles had not been around to see him.

Severus smiled as they ate. "See it isn't so bad?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Dinner wasn't so bad."

"Because it was in silence."

"I could think of other ways to enjoy without talking."

Harry went red. "No."

"I was thinking a movie."

"A movie? You?"

"I did promise a real date after the war."

"Little late don't you think?"

"Never too late."

"I am busy."

"We will go out next Friday."

Harry grunted. "I didn't say yes."

Severus handed him a tart. "You didn't say no."

Harry ate his tart and watched as the Hufflepuff team arrived and headed for the showers. He motioned to Severus that he needed to work. Severus packed up the basket but he repeated he would be taking Harry to a movie on Friday. Harry found the man as infuriating as ever. At least the man wasn't trying to get him into bed as he had before. But he didn't find this side any more endearing right now.

Severus turned to leave but said. "Slytherins never give up until they get what they want."

 **Please show your support and review.**


	11. friday plans

Harry was irritated to say the least by Severus and his presumptuous behavior. The picnic in the stands had been bad enough .The man had another thing coming if he thought Harry was going to a movie with him. Yes, Severus had promised him a real date after the war. But it was two years too late. He had plans that weekend, he was to go to the Burrow for Hermione's baby shower, but it was not until Saturday afternoon. Harry would be going just for the party. He was busy with marking and coaching that weekend and would stick close to home for the rest.

Harry was in his classroom finishing his last class on Friday afternoon. Like many teachers, he had a short day on Fridays, his class ending at 4. He was putting the homework assignment up on the board when he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised as it was open.

Harry turned to the door and wasn't pleased. "Can I help you?"

Severus stood in the door. "I came to meet you."

Harry turned back to his board. "I am teaching as you can see."

One of his students said. "Class is over Professor."

Harry turned back. "Once you have written down the assignment, you are free to leave."

Severus waited in the door as the kids left. "I am surprised."

Harry was closing up his books. "Surprised?"

"I would have thought you'd be the teacher to let them out early."

"If I knew you were lurking I may have considered."

"I have had office hours for the past hour."

Harry went to leave. "I would think you'd use it to mark."

"I have no papers left."

"Took it easy on your students? Softened in old age."

"It is weeks before term finals."

Harry scoffed. "I recall someone telling us that it was time to push us harder."

"I needed to clear my evening."

"A big potion order?"

"Dinner and a movie."

Harry turned to the man and looked at him with irritation in his eyes. He had told the man he would not be going out with him. He knew he should never have given in on the picnic. But he had been hungry and he had always been a slight sucker for the strawberry tarts. Those tarts were better than some of Molly's best baking. He knew he should not have given in, it gave the man the idea that Harry would let him in. He should have gone to the hall and had lunch. Now he was suffering the consequences of letting his guard down for one moment.

Severus watched him and he had a smile but he didn't show it too much. Oh he knew the little lion was going to be plain stubborn about this but he would go. He had not been to a movie since Lily when they were kids, but he knew it was a date that Harry would enjoy.

Harry pushed past him. "I am going to…."

"You have no practice till tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean I am going anywhere with you."

"I have purchased tickets."

Harry smirked. "Well then better be finding a date."

"I have reservations for us at a steak place first."

"Trying to impress me by remembering?"

"Worked with the tarts."

Harry grunted. "I was hungry."

"And you are now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I promised you a date."

"You promised to marry me."

"We will start with a movie."

"Start?"

Severus ran a hand on his lips. "You will take some convincing to take your ring back."

"Convincing? A bit more than that."

Severus shrugged. "I am stubborn."

"For once we agree."

"The bus will soon arrive."

Harry looked ready to protest but he sighed and went with the man. It seemed Severus couldn't do side by side any more, in control. Harry could have but Severus had called the bus. Harry had not used the knight bus since he was able to apparate. He did crack a smile when Dre, the shrunken head, made a crack about Severus and smelling like bat dung. Severus smirked, but he directed Harry into a seat. They headed to Edinburgh Harry realized, which wasn't too bad a distance from the school, by knight bus that is.

Severus at least had good taste and they sat down at a nice steak restaurant for an early dinner. Harry had cooked a lot of steaks growing up but had never really got to have one, till school. Severus had not forgotten that little tid bit his fiancée had told him.

Severus poured him wine. "Much nicer than the hall."

"I don't know, I may have preferred the noise."

"You can admit the food is good."

"That at least."

"I have a gift for you."

"Weeds in your pocket."

Severus shook his head. "Wonky."

"Your elf?"

"He has orders to make you tarts whenever you ask."

Harry had a small smile for a moment. "Maybe I should repay."

Severus smiled. "A kiss?"

Harry smirked. "I will lend you Kreacher to make some of his famous pea soup."

Severus nearly choked. "It may be safer to eat the soup at the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry shrugged. "Don't say I didn't offer."

Severus motioned. "We should head for the movie."

"No dessert?"

"If I recall, popcorn is traditional. And licorice."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Pretending you still know me."

Severus didn't respond but simply led Harry off to the movie theater, it was close enough to walk. Harry avoided the licorice at first but Severus bought some. He knew Harry was just being stubborn as ever. Sure enough, during the movie, Harry did have some. Severus could assume a dinner and movie in the muggle world was tolerable, perhaps even enjoyable. He was reminded even the Malfoys had done things like this. When they got back to school, Harry allowed the man to walk him to his door. But he stopped Severus from attempting a goodnight kiss at all.

Severus simply handed him the licorice that was left. "Be as stubborn as you want lion, but I plan to keep every promise, including to marry you."

* * *

Harry and Draco were both headed to the Burrow the next day. Draco was not quite sure how he got talked into attending a baby shower. He was only a boyfriend, not even a member of the family. Harry knew though that it was only a matter of time. He in fact knew Draco had been looking at rings. He was just trying to get up the nerve to ask Arthur for his blessing. He was thinking of proposing on New Year's. The two had their first date, well a group date, on New Year's. It was perhaps not their first date, but it was their first kiss, and a special anniversary for the two of them. But Draco had no idea how he had been convinced by George to come. It wasn't like he was friends with either Ron or Hermione.

Harry laughed as the two of them headed into town to pick up George and go to the Burrow. Really Draco was only going for lunch. Most of the men would leave before the actual party. Harry would stay, both as Hermione's best friend, and to keep Ron company.

Draco groaned. "I don't know why I am doing this."

"Because you love Ron so much."

Draco smirked. "I bought the baby a stuffed weasel."

Harry laughed. "Might find a ferret when you and George have a baby."

Draco blushed. "Who said that I plan to have kids with him?"

"I recall someone ring shopping."

Draco nudged him. "Today may change my mind."

"You are only staying for lunch. Then you two get to abandon me."

George had appeared. "Well you are one of the girls."

Draco agreed. "Think of all the fun baby games."

Harry didn't find it funny. "Keep it up and I will ensure Pansy invites you to hers."

Draco choked but laughed. "Even her husband isn't invited."

George shook his head. "You had to have the friend who believes in mixed baby showers."

Harry reminded him. "She is your sister."

"Sister in law, and that is enough to save me."

They headed to the Burrow, gifts in hand. As far as he knew, only Charlie and Ron would be staying for the baby shower. Unlike George, Charlie had been convinced to make an appearance at the actual shower. Like Draco, Rodger was not inclined to attend the baby shower after. Hermione was due around Christmas and it was a bit late but she had been busy with work. She would start maternity leave next week, wishing to use most of her year off when the baby was born. Hermione was a prosecutor with the ministry.

Molly was in heaven as usual with planning and hosting the baby shower. Jean had been involved of course as it was her only daughter. The relatives who attended the wedding, were coming. They had been told about the world, after a spell was used, to ensure they wouldn't tell.

Draco looked at Harry before they went in. "Should I be worried?"

Harry turned. "About what?"

"My father invited us to dinner tonight."

"Should be George asking me."

"My father has decided to cook."

George thought his boyfriend joking. "A bad attempt at humor?"

Draco shook his head. "He seems serious."

Harry was surprised. "And you are asking me?"

"He perhaps mentioned who taught him to cook."

Harry shrugged. "He can make a decent pasta."

George looked at the door. "Maybe should get our fill now."

Harry laughed. "You could stay with me for the party."

Molly appeared. "Come in boys."

They found the family, as well as Michael and Jean, in the house. Other family members and guests would be arriving after lunch for the party. There would be food then of course but closer till dinner. Michael and Arthur would be staying for the party as well it seemed. Harry was a bit surprised that Lucius was cooking for his son and George. He had never thought to see the day. Draco shared a look with George and they were both thinking the same thing. Draco was starting to wonder if there was something going on between his dad and Harry.

The other men fled soon after lunch. Harry found himself put to work with Charlie and the dads, doing the finishing touches on the party. The other guests arrived about an hour later including Luna. The town was partly muggle, so easy enough for Hermione's guests to make it.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Thanks for staying."

"You know I would do almost anything for you."

Ron agreed with his wife. "Thanks mate."

Harry smirked. "Who said it was for you?"

Molly broke it up. "Time for some games."

Harry looked at Charlie. "Time to run?"

Charlie looked like he would agree but they both stayed. Molly was shooting them glares but even she knew that they were joking. They had agreed to come and they would stay. The baby shower games though tested their resolve to be there to support the two for now. The food eventually came out and it definitely helped. And they wanted to stay to give their gifs to the couple as well. Harry laughed when he saw Draco had indeed given a stuffed weasel in his gift, a cat that looked like Crookshanks for Hermione. Ron wasn't so pleased with that.

Harry handed his gift. "I hope you like."

Hermione assured him. "You know anything means a lot."

Ron agreed. "You have already spoiled him."

Harry had indeed. "Uncle's prerogative."

Hermione smiled. "Godfather's."

Ron was amazed when they opened. "This is too much mate."

Hermione agreed. "It's beautiful."

Harry noticed something was missing. "I forgot something."

Ron grimaced when Kreacher was called. "Mate?"

Harry joked. "A nanny elf."

Hermione didn't find it funny. "You will never see your godson at this rate."

Harry sent Kreacher away and he returned with an item. "I meant this."

Hermione was in tears when she saw the rattle. "Harry."

"Traditional for a godfather to."

Harry knew Molly and Arthur had given them a rocking chair and toy box, and the Grangers were doing the main furniture. He had chosen a beautiful wood cradle, which he had custom made. There was an otter and a little dog carved into the headboard, and the Gryffindor lion at the foot. There was also a book of fairy tales, and a little quidditch mobile, to please both parents. The rattle had the same animals, as well as a place for the baby's name. The animals were of course Ron and Hermione's patronus animals. He had got stuffed versions as well, also in the cradle.

Harry smiled. "Both me and Teddy had the marauder stuffed animals as kids. Seemed fitting to do your patronus."

 **An: Well this is a unique tribute chapter. Happy birthday to Kreacher and Dre the shrunken head (knight bus). Technically the actors who voiced them, but still.**

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	12. new year's

Two weeks before Christmas break, Harry and George had headed into London and to the hospital. They received word that Hermione had gone into labor. George waited until Harry was done teaching, not rushing to the hospital, to go. They arrived shortly after Hermione gave birth. They were allowed in a half hour later. Both sets of grandparents led the way, but all the Weasleys were there. Jean was the first to claim her grandson. Unlike Molly, Jean and Michael were first time grandparents. Harry was very proud to hold his little godson for the first time. With two and a half year old Victoire and nine month old Lucy, little Hugo was Molly and Arthur's first grandson. Charlie was expecting a little boy in a few months though, and Fleur was pregnant again. Molly's attention was back on Harry, Ginny and George. Ginny was back as quidditch was on winter break and she was godmother with Harry. She was getting married in less than 2 weeks, between Christmas and New Years. But her and her fiancé planned to wait a few years as she was focussed on quidditch, and Molly seemed to be more patient with her daughter. George had no doubt, if he and Draco got married, his mother would not be so patient.

George had been happy to get away from his mother's looks and head out with Harry for a late dinner. He reminded her that he and Draco weren't even engaged yet. His brothers though reminded him that he could propose. Harry shared a smile with Arthur, the only two who knew. Draco had got over his nerves a few days ago and asked Arthur for his blessing. He had settled on proposing on New Year's Eve.

George groaned as they left. "I swear Mum is getting worse."

"You know you could just propose."

"Propose? I haven't even dated the ferret for a year."

A voice cut Harry off. "Keep up the sweet talk and we never will."

Harry laughed as Draco joined them. "Could call him weasel but wouldn't want to confuse him with Ron."

George smirked. "Whose side are you on?"

"The best side." Draco laughed. But he added. "No worries about confusing them."

George kissed his boyfriend. "Good thing you didn't come."

"Oh but Ron missed him."

"And why is that?" Draco asked his boyfriend.

"Mum is getting worse."

Draco shrugged. "Who wouldn't want me to be a son in law?"

Harry smirked. "We could ask Lord Parkinson."

Draco smirked. "Marcus still lives in fear."

Pansy had started dating Marcus Flint shortly after the final battle and had been married last October. Marcus and his parents had never been involved, though his younger brother got the kiss. Though terrifying, Pansy's dad and four older brothers were not either. Harry had been surprised to learn Theo was the only guy Draco's age involved, though Vince and Greg's dads were. Pansy's mother died when she was little, and her father and brothers were all very protective. It was a running joke that going into a pit of alligators was safer, than dating Pansy was. Marcus had managed to marry her, but he lived in fear of his father in law. Pansy was due in a few months and her hormones made it worse. Draco was certainly happy that Arthur had been far easier to ask permission then Lord Parkinson would have been. He didn't envy Marcus.

Harry was surprised when they arrived at the restaurant and found another blonde was waiting for them. He hadn't seen Lucius in a while. He had heard Lucius had done a good job of cooking for a very shocked George and Draco. They had been worried to try it at first.

Harry turned to him. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Draco invited."

Draco shrugged. "You two seem to have become chummy."

George agreed. "Need to spend more time with him."

Harry turned to George. "And why is that?"

"He needs a bit of practice on his cooking." Draco laughed.

Lucius pointed out. "My pasta was quite good."

George agreed. "But the garlic bread was quite black."

Harry laughed. "The easiest part."

"Was busy with the pasta, forgot about it." Lucius admitted.

"If Lucius insists on cooking again, maybe you can teach him a new recipe."

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't be opposed."

Lucius handed him wine. "Maybe we should ask my guinea pigs if they have requests."

Draco smirked. "Keep that up, and you will be dining alone."

George whispered to him. "Maybe what they want."

Harry and Lucius both heard as it had not been exactly quiet. Draco and George had been wondering about the two since Lucius cooked. Neither had a problem with the two of them. Seeing Harry smiling and talking with Lucius, they actually thought that it was good for him. Dinner was quite nice and the conversation was natural between all of them. Harry definitely didn't mind having Lucius sprung on him as a surprise.

Harry was headed back to school as he had a practice in the morning. It was the last one before the break, and he told his team he would come. George and Draco had decided to spend the weekend in town. Draco could be called if needed, and George had a weekend manager.

Lucius went to leave Harry at the doors. "I had a good time."

"So did I."

"Another lesson?"

"We wouldn't want to disappoint your son."

Lucius smiled. "That too."

Before Harry could respond he heard. "Don't you two look cozy."

Harry ignored the man and said to Lucius. "I will speak to you later to make plans."

Lucius agreed. "I look forward to it."

Severus was stewing. "Plans for what?"

Lucius went to leave. "I don't know what business it is of yours."

"He is my fiancé."

"Former fiancé."

"You know it is just a matter of time before he….."

Lucius turned. "Forgets you abandoned him and allowed him to grieve for you? I wouldn't count on it."

"I admit it was a mistake. I was doing what I thought….."

Lucius grunted. "How easily you forget how hard it is to trust people."

Severus called. "He will never choose you."

"I am here as a friend. If it becomes more, again you have no say."

Lucius walked towards the gates and didn't allow the man to have more of a say. He understood Severus. He knew the man had in his own delusional way thought he was doing the best. Lucius had forgiven the man on his own behalf. But Draco and Harry were another matter. Harry had grown up like Severus and it took a lot for either to open their heart and trust someone. And when that trust was broken, and as badly as Harry's had been, it was almost impossible to repair. Lucius as honest, he was there as a friend, but he could admit he would like more.

Severus stewed as he went in. "He is my fiancé, he will remember. No Malfoy is going to charm his way in."

* * *

Christmas break couldn't have come sooner for Harry. He was happy to head to London with Remus and Teddy for a few weeks. Andromeda was staying with them at Grimmauld. Harry would be staying at the Burrow Christmas eve. All the kids would be home, with their in laws the next day. Bill and Fleur who wouldn't leave for France for a few days, and Ginny who was single, would be home for the whole holiday. Remus and Draco both came Christmas Eve. And George came with Harry to Malfoy Manor for Christmas dinner. Andromeda joined them as well. Ginny and her fiancé were married on the 28th, and would miss George's proposal, as they spent the last 10 days of her quidditch winter break on a honeymoon in Spain.

On New Years' eve George had no idea what was up. Though Draco was using the cover of the holiday, he was showing his romantic side. He remembered last year when Harry had finally got the two of them to go out. They had only agreed to a double date, as they thought him crazy.

Harry saw an odd look on Draco. "What?"

"Thinking about this time last year."

Harry smiled. "Wondered if you'd show up."

"Thought you had lost your mind."

"Seems I wasn't wrong."

Draco smirked. "Maybe I am as loony as you."

Harry nudged him. "Second thoughts."

Draco took out a box. "No."

Harry knew. "Owe me a big thank you."

"Oh I have that in mind already."

"Best man and godfather?"

Draco smirked. "I am sure George will cover you on those."

Harry knew he was right. "And you?"

"Diaper duty."

Harry smacked him but shrugged. "Always happy to babysit."

"Have to see if he says yes first."

Draco and Harry had little to no doubt that he would say yes. Blaise was of course Draco's best friend and would be his best man. But since the death of his twin, Harry was George's closest friend and brother. There was little doubt he would be George's best man and likely choice as a godfather when they had a baby. But they were getting ahead of themselves with such talk. Even if they were sure George would say yes, Draco needed to propose to him first. And for a man who was usually calm and put together, Draco was showing some real nerves that night.

For a second year all of their friends were getting together for a party. This year though it was in London, was a private party for the group. Arthur was to bring his wife at midnight. They were baby-sitting their grandkids, but Harry was sending an elf, so Molly could leave for a bit.

George saw them and came over. "There you are."

Draco kissed him. "Sorry we're late."

"Worried we ran off?"

George smirked. "No, your Malfoy is over there."

Harry blushed when he saw Lucius. "He isn't my Malfoy."

George shook his head. "You did invite him."

Draco smiled as Harry headed over there. "It is growing on me."

Lucius turned to Harry. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You need to be here for midnight."

"I could have come later like Arthur and Molly."

Harry shrugged. "Don't want you home drinking alone."

Lucius led him to the bar. "So I am not drinking alone."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "Are you going to be my designated flooer?"

Lucius laughed. "I promise to summon the knight bus."

They had rented out the main floor and over the water patio of one of the hot restaurants on the Thames. It was a popular muggle spot but also with young people from their world. Lucius felt a bit odd as he was one of the eldest there, but there were a few others. Remus had been convinced to come out that year and left his son with Andromeda. Hermione and Ron were the only ones not there from among the brothers. With Hugo only a little over two weeks old, they were not inclined to join the evening. They were at the Burrow for the evening with Molly and Arthur.

Harry and Lucius were sharing a drink along the water when he groaned. "I am seeing things."

Lucius saw. "I can have him shown out."

Severus had come over. "Is that how you welcome a guest?"

Harry smirked. "I highly doubt you were invited."

Severus looked at Lucius. "I believe the staff was invited."

Lucius grumbled. "An unfortunate over sight."

Severus looked at Harry. "We should dance."

"And why would I do that?"

"Keeping promises."

Harry grunted. "I am not inclined to help."

Severus pulled him up to his feet. "But you like this song."

Harry asked. "Can you dance without your cane?"

Severus put it aside. "At this pace."

"Seems at least my toes are safe."

"Think best compliment you have given me in a long time."

"Don't count on another."

"Your date going to cut in?"

"He is not my date."

Severus brushed his lips. "I knew you wouldn't fall for the Malfoy charm."

Harry pulled away as the song ended. "But you were the one who showed me Slytherins had such hidden charms."

Severus watched Harry leave him and growled under his breath. He felt like reminding Harry that he had never fit in well in his house. He had been a half-blood without an ounce of charm to help. His cunning and sly side, and friends like Lucius, had helped. Severus stayed for the rest of the party though he wasn't able to get Harry alone. He had heard rumors his godson planned to propose and he wanted to be there as well. He could admit he had missed his closeness with Draco. He was surprised Draco was with a Weasley but could see his godson was happy.

Just before midnight Draco snuck George away from the other guests. "Come on."

"The party is not over."

"Fireworks should start soon."

George smirked. "Good view down here."

"I have a better view for you."

George was surprised by the upper deck. "What is this?"

Draco shrugged. "You insisted on coming to the party."

"You didn't need much convincing."

Draco motioned to the wine and strawberries. "Our anniversary of sorts."

"Not for another few days."

"I hope we will have a new one soon."

"New one?"

As they heard counting starting Draco knelt. "As husbands. Will you marry me?"

George beamed. "Yes."

Draco slid the ring on and stood just in time to pull George into a kiss at midnight. He pulled back. "Happy New Years'."

They were pulled apart by clapping as everyone from the party had joined them. He was touched to see his parents had come. He was shocked even to find Ron. Hermione had insisted her husband come and be there, she staying home with Hugo. Everyone hugged the couple, Molly already about wedding plans. Even Ron could be big enough to say congratulations to not only his brother but to Draco as well.

Severus had remained and pulled Harry in for a kiss. When Harry pushed back he smiled. "A reminder of who you will spend the year with."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	13. saturday threesome

Draco and George were soon threatening to elope. Molly was bad but nothing compared to Lucius when it came to planning the wedding. Lucius reminded his son that he was his only child. He wanted his son to have an amazing day. The boys would never elope, they wanted their family there, but needed to tone it down. Lucius didn't believe his son would elope but he did his best to listen to them both. He was reminded of the stuffy arranged marriage he had and the ceremony. Draco made him blush when he said Lucius might get a chance to redo as well.

Harry had agreed to another cooking lesson a few weeks into the new term. He could admit he quite enjoyed teaching Lucius how to Harry ended up in London, it seemed his plans had to be on hold with Lucius. He had found himself baby-sitting for the evening.

Andromeda apologized when he came. "I hope I wasn't interrupting."

"You know I am happy to take my brother."

"I hate missing my weekend but I got called into work."

Harry reminded her. "Teddy understands and will come for a sleepover again."

Teddy hugged her. "Bye Grandma."

The woman hugged him. "Be good for your big brother."

Teddy nodded. "I come back tomorrow?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Daddy should be back from Ireland before I am off."

Harry took Teddy. "We should head to Diagon."

Teddy turned to him. "Why?"

"We will need some food for our boys' night."

Teddy asked. "Popcorn?"

Harry smiled but said. "We better assure Grandma we are having veggies too."

Andromeda just laughed and waved them off. "Have fun."

Though mainly a mid-wife, Andromeda was a trained nurse. There had been a bad outbreak of dragon pox and the hospital was short staffed. Remus had continued writing even as a teacher. Along with texts, he was writing for pleasure, something his wife and now Harry encouraged. He was working on a novel but a book of short stories was to be published. He had agreed to spend the weekend in Ireland to meet with his publisher. Unfortunately he wouldn't be home for another night and Andromeda had asked Harry to take Teddy as she had to go to work.

Harry felt bad cancelling on Lucius but his brother was a priority to him. Lucius had more than understood and Harry promised him a rain check. He didn't mind spending a Saturday evening with his little brother. Grimmauld had a television so they would have a movie night.

He was surprised to run into Lucius in town. "Didn't think to see you."

Lucius reminded him. "I am out a dinner partner it seems."

Teddy piped up. "You could join us."

Harry shrugged. "Movie night and popcorn."

Teddy added. "Veggies for grandma."

Lucius smiled. "How could I turn that down?"

Teddy asked. "Can we have pizza?"

Harry smiled. "How about we make some pizza?"

Teddy bounced. "Yes, yes."

Lucius laughed. "My next cooking lesson?"

Harry shrugged. "Not worried about being shown up?"

"You're the teacher."

Harry smirked. "I meant by a three and a half year old."

Lucius went into the store with them. "I will take my chances."

Pizza had not been his planned second lesson but seemed a good thing. He doubted Draco and George would disagree with that. They bought all the ingredients and headed back to the house. Harry got them both into aprons, and did his best to teach them how to make some pizza dough. Thanks to magic, they didn't need time for it to rise a bit. Teddy made a child pizza and Harry and Lucius had some more grown up toppings. It was perhaps simpler then pasta, but Lucius did a lot of the prep work on it. And it definitely smelled good. They added some fresh veggies too.

Lucius smiled as they dug into the pizza with a movie. "Not too bad."

Teddy shook his head. "Gross mushrooms."

Harry laughed. "Grownups like different things."

Teddy happily ate his meat one. "They are slimy."

Harry shook his head. "Eat a few of those veggies please."

"Popcorn?"

"After dinner and some veggies."

Lucius laughed. "You drive a hard bargain."

Harry smacked his arm. "Not helping here."

Teddy looked at Lucius. "Did you make Uncle Draco?"

Lucius saw Harry's look. "All the time."

Harry reminded him. "Uncle Draco is a healer. He'd tell you like Grandma."

Teddy munched on a carrot. "I like carrots."

Harry ruffled his curls. "You will turn into a rabbit one day."

Teddy did get his bowl of popcorn later, and joined the two of them on the couch for the second movie. Harry was not surprised when Teddy fell asleep not even half way through it. He left Lucius to take Teddy up to bed. He let the little boy sleep, changing his clothes with his wand, and tucked him into bed. He found Lucius cleaning the dishes for him when he got back downstairs. He was a bit surprised by that.

Lucius shrugged. "Owe it after the meal."

"You helped cook."

"For the company and lesson."

"I know it was not the night we planned."

Lucius assured him. "I enjoyed it."

"You are good with kids."

Lucius had a sad smile. "Missed out on a lot."

Harry motioned to the sitting room. "There is an adult movie."

Lucius came. "I'd like that."

"We will still have to have a rain check."

Lucius surprised him. "Perhaps one night you'd let me take you out for dinner for real."

Harry was taken off guard a bit by the comment. He knew Lucius was not simply talking about a cooking lesson or as friends. Lucius had surprised himself as well. He had been telling himself he was there as a friend. He had not been lying when he had told Severus that. But he didn't regret saying it either. He didn't get an answer right away which didn't surprise him. He let the subject drop for now.

Before Lucius left Harry gave him an answer. "I would like to go for dinner one night."

* * *

Remus had been surprised to find Teddy with Harry when he got back. He had known Harry had planned a cooking night with Lucius. Teddy had quickly told his dad they hadn't been alone. Harry had told Remus about Lucius asking him out and he accepting. Remus could tell he was still a bit nervous about it. He knew it may be odd considering his former fiancé, but it would be good for his son. He knew Draco would agree with him. Draco and George proved him true when they found out about the date. Draco had guessed that it may happen and had no issue with it.

Harry was helped to get ready the next weekend by Draco and George. It was a bit odd for Draco to help his dad's date get ready but he volunteered. He had thought it was a way to reassure Harry he was okay. And as Harry went to meet Lucius, Draco had been right.

Lucius smiled when he arrived at the gates. "Ready for dinner?"

Harry smiled. "Famished."

Lucius went to take his arm. "I hope you approve."

Harry couldn't respond until after they apparated. "Where are we?"

Lucius led him towards a door. "A favorite restaurant of mine."

"Seems off the beaten path for you."

Lucius shrugged. "Sometimes nice to go where no one knows you."

Harry looked around the little pub. "Not the lobster and wine I pictured."

"If you'd prefer….."

Harry cut him off. "This is perfect."

Lucius led him to a table by the fire. "I would have thought you'd have seen my other side by now."

Harry agreed. "Cooking in an apron and all."

"You still owe me another cooking lesson."

Harry picked up the menu. "Draco has already made a request."

Lucius had thought hard about what to do tonight. He could admit lobster and wine would have been more his style of date in the past. But he knew Harry was a bit unsure about going out. It was the first date Harry had been on since the war. Well second, he knew about the movie. He decided a quiet dinner and perhaps a walk was the best option. He hoped it went well and that Harry would agree to a second one down the line. And eventually he would give Harry the wine and lobster treatment. But the pub had in fact been a favorite of his for years.

Harry liked the quaint little muggle pub which turned out to be on the banks of a loch not far from the school. It was not in a big tourist area, so mainly locals were in the pub. There was some music playing, and from the prime table by the fire, he knew Lucius had planned ahead.

A barmaid came over and smiled. "How can I help you gentleman?"

Harry smiled. "I will take an ale and a hamburger."

Lucius handed his menu. "Make that two."

Harry was surprised. "You don't need to have a hamburger for me."

"Who said it was for you?"

"I picture you more a steak man."

Lucius shrugged. "There is always time for a good burger. And the chips here are second to none."

Harry smiled as he sipped his beer. "The ale is pretty good."

Lucius agreed. "They use a local brewer."

Harry spotted something. "I know how to kill time."

Lucius saw. "I warn you, I am pretty good."

Harry stood. "Will have to see."

Lucius handed him darts. "We will."

Harry reminded him. "I have the eyes of the seeker."

Lucius laughed when Harry barely made the target. "But not the arm of a chaser."

Harry found that he indeed was better at seeing things then at aim or throwing. He had been told he could be a beater, but he never could be a chaser. He had tried practicing with them before. They played a couple of rounds, and while he never beat Lucius, he did get a bit better at it. They stopped when the food arrived at the table and he could admit Lucius was right about the chips being good. Lucius did seem to enjoy it. Lucius ordered them some apple pie and ice cream for dessert and Harry decided to trust his taste in food. And it wasn't misplaced.

After dinner they took a walk through the small town and a lighted part of the loch. It was a nice night out even if early spring. But they eventually apparated back to school and finished the walk through the grounds back up to the castle.

Lucius stopped at the steps. "I had a good time."

Harry smiled. "So did I."

"Will we do it again?"

"I promised you another cooking lesson."

"Wasn't what I meant."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

Lucius kissed him but on the cheek. "Next Saturday?"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good."

Inside he was headed up when he heard. "You missed dinner."

Harry didn't turn. "I had dinner plans."

Severus made it to his side. "I think you owe me a rain check on our second date."

Harry smirked. "I gave you a dance at the party."

"I will take you out next Saturday."

Harry smirked. "No."

"Don't be stubborn lion. You had fun last time."

"I already have plans."

"I am sure your brothers will forgive you."

"I have a date with Lucius."

Severus stared at him in shock and Harry headed up the stairs leaving the man stewing behind him. He had no need to explain anything to the man. He could not believe Lucius had the nerve to make a move on Harry. He thought Lucius was more sensible then that. He knew his friend was attracted but Lucius had to know that Harry would come back to him eventually. Harry was not surprised to find his dad and George waiting.

He smiled when they asked how it had gone. He didn't mention Severus. "I said we'd do it again."

 **AN: Severus will get his chance to mend fences with Harry, but the romance side is definitely starting to lead more to Lucius.**

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	14. seeking forgiveness

Lucius was busy planning a second date for Harry and him. He planned to step it up a tiny bit but still not go over-board. Draco was happy to hear when his dad told him. He joked it was because it distracted his dad from wedding planning. But while true, it was for different had spoken to Harry the next day and knew Harry had a good time. Both he and George were happy to see Harry finally relaxing again.

Harry was looking forward to dinner with Lucius again. He had no idea what to expect from that man and he could admit he enjoyed it. It was easy and enjoyable being with Lucius. He could just laugh and relax with the man. There weren't any old emotions, good or bad, with him.

Friday evening Harry was shocked by a knock. "Who?"

He wasn't happy to find Severus. The man smiled. "I went by your office."

Harry grunted. "My office hours are over."

Severus asked. "Not going to let me in?"

"I don't see why I would."

"You want to have this conversation in the hall?"

"I don't want to have this conversation at all."

"And yet you are not closing the door."

Harry grumbled. "Fine."

Severus came in. "We need to talk about this so called date you have tomorrow."

"I don't know where you have a say in who I date."

"You are my fiancé."

"Last I looked I gave back the ring."

Severus showed him the ring on the chain. "You can have it back any time lion."

"Our engagement ended the night you faked your death."

Severus sighed. "I was trying to…."

Harry didn't want to hear it again. He didn't want to hear the man say that he was trying to do the noble thing. That he didn't think that Harry needed to sit by his bed side and watch him like that. Severus had known full well that Harry would have. He had allowed Harry to think him dead. He had known how badly Harry struggled with all of the losses in his life and had allowed him to suffer another one. And when Harry found him in the hospital? He had driven Harry away accusing Harry of never loving him truly and questioning Harry's loyalty.

Severus removed the ring from the chain and he had no intention of leaving until it was back on his fiancé. He had been a fool. Not in the woods but in the hospital. He should never have driven Harry away as he had in the hospital. He knew how badly he had hurt him.

"I should not have said that in the hospital."

"Accuse me of not loving you? Of using you to make myself feel a hero?"

Severus sighed. "I was trying to make you move on. You know I don't see you as that."

"As the fame-whore hero? I once believed that."

Severus tried to touch him. "It's true."

"And for allowing me to believe you dead? Are you apologizing for that?"

Severus sighed. "I did what I thought was right."

"You let me think you dead. You nearly destroyed me. When I thought you were eaten by Nagini….."

Severus tried to calm him. "I never thought I could come back Harry. You were better off."

"I was better off thinking I killed another person I loved? That my curse had destroyed another person that I loved?"

"You are not cursed."

"My parents. MY godfather. Fred. Dead because of me. And then my fiancé, taking a bite from Nagini, dying in my arms. But you didn't."

"I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me? From what?"

"Pain. From a life I'd never wish on anyone. From…."

"Didn't save me from pain did you?"

"I failed to protect everyone who ever loved me. I wasn't going to fail you."

Harry was not the only one with guilt. He was not the only one who had deaths laying on his heart. He couldn't protect his mother. He had failed to protect Lily when Voldemort went after her. She had been his sister, the one person who always believed in him, and he had failed to protect her. He had failed to save Albus from the ring and from being killed, though he stopped Draco. He had like Harry, seen the man as more than a simple mentor. He had sworn he would not fail with Harry. He would not allow the man he loved to suffer because of him.

Harry was shaking. "You weren't protecting. I deserved to be with you."

"I know, Merlin I know. I truly believed you were better off without me."

Harry fought the pain. "You were the only one who ever saw me for who I was."

"I called you James for so long." Severus reminded him.

"But even that, you didn't see the hero. Other than Moony, and at times Fred, you were the only one I just was, me."

Severus held him. "I still do."

"I needed you."

"I am here."

"You can't just walk back in after two years and expect me to take you back."

"I know I need to earn your forgiveness. But I will. I will prove I was just trying to keep you from being hurt, no matter how wrong I was."

"I would have been there."

"I have no doubt. I never did. But I couldn't let you see me like that. You deserve a whole me."

"I can understand. I hate it, I hate it, but I….." Harry admitted.

Severus ran a hand down his cheek. "I will do anything to prove I am sorry, to earn your forgiveness. You are my heart."

Harry actually kissed him lightly. "I can forgive you."

Severus was surprised but took Harry into his arms. "I knew if I was patient. I promise we will…."

Harry stopped him. "I can forgive you. But I can't forget."

Harry stepped away from the man. He could understand. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of pain but he could. He knew Severus. He knew the guilt the man had. He knew that Severus had trouble showing his weakness. He knew it because he saw it in himself. As much pain as the man caused him, Harry couldn't deny part of him understood. And though not ready to completely forgive him yet, he knew he could in time. But the forgiveness was not the same as forgetting. It was not the same as being able to move on and trust the man again. That trust had been too broken.

Harry motioned to the door. "With time I want and know I can forgive you. But I can't trust you with my heart again. That Harry is gone."

* * *

Severus had not fought and had left him the night before. Harry had not gone to dinner and had been surprised when Draco had arrived. Draco had admitted his Uncle had come to him. He had known Harry needed someone to speak to. Harry had been as honest as he could be. He could forgive the man slowly, he was starting to. He was starting to understand the man at least. But the Harry who had worn that ring, who had agreed to marry him, was gone. He had died in those woods with Severus that night. Harry didn't simply say it out of anger and pain with the man. Harry had changed so much from the final battle. He had grown and been shaped by the pain he had suffered. Severus was not part of that life.

Harry had spent a long evening talking with Draco and later George who had come. In the morning he had gone to quidditch and to meals. He saw the man in the hall but Severus made no attempt to speak to him. He doubted the man had given up just yet, but he backed up for now.

He was surprised when Lucius met him in the hall. "I thought I was meeting you at the gates."

Lucius admitted. "I wasn't sure you…."

"Worried I would stand you up?"

"I thought perhaps you may have needed time."

"Draco spoke to you." Harry realized.

Lucius didn't deny it. "He was worried."

"I wouldn't have stood you up."

"I just wanted to make sure you know, if you need time…."

Harry cut him off. "I'd really like to go out."

Lucius smiled. "I would like that a lot as well."

Harry tried to lighten the mood. "Do I get the wine and lobster tonight?"

Lucius smiled lightly. "You have to wait for a third date for that."

"Who said we would get to a third?"

"I guess I am hopeful."

"So what is a second date with Lucius Malfoy entail?"

Lucius took his arm at the gates. "You will have to wait and see."

Draco had been worried but he had decided to talk to his dad. He knew Harry would be cautious about telling Lucius what had happened. Like his dad, he was not sure Harry would be ready for tonight after the talk. But both father and son would be happy that Harry had chosen to go. Lucius knew what he was getting into when he asked Harry out. He was not going to be scared off by Harry's former fiancé, his former best friend. Perhaps less former then before. He could admit, if his son and Harry forgave the man, it would be the last barrier for him. For himself he would have long ago. He and Severus had been through rougher times. He wasn't sure the man would forgive him though for dating Harry.

Harry put his mind and everything into that evening, determined to have a good night and let nothing ruin it. He was anxious to see what Lucius had planned for their second date. He found this time Lucius brought him down to London for the evening.

Lucius walked him into the Tate Modern. "I thought you wouldn't mind. I will see you to Grimmauld after."

Harry smiled. "Is the gallery still open?"

"On Saturday evenings it stays open late as does the restaurant."

Harry looked around. "I warn, I don't know much about modern art."

Lucius laughed. "Either do I. I usually go more classical."

"And yet you chose this?"

"There is some music tonight and the food is good."

Harry smiled. "Guess a bit on even footing."

Lucius took him to the restaurant. "There is that too."

Harry found they had amazing views of the river. "I can see why it would be popular."

"Little bit more crowded than last time."

Harry agreed. "Better for a second date."

"Needed a faster pace?"

"In case we have run out of things to speak about."

"I doubt that is a problem. I think you are worried about losing to me again."

Lucius was right about the talk at least. And perhaps about the game of darts as well, though he was not opposed to another in the future. They had a great meal and they even went to look at some of the exhibits as well. Lucius collected art but he could admit he was not a huge fan of modern art. But he and Harry did have a good laugh at some. And they made their way to the main hall where the concert was starting.

Lucius asked. "Would you like to dance?"

Harry warned. "I am not too good."

Lucius pulled him in. "I don't believe that."

"Don't say I didn't warn your toes."

"I have seen you dance at….."

Harry knew why he stopped. "Maybe needed a new dance partner."

Lucius shrugged. "Happy any time."

Harry allowed Lucius to buy him another drink. "I think you are trying to get me drunk."

"And why would I do that?"

"To convince me for a third date."

Lucius handed him his cocktail. "Has it worked?"

Harry smiled. "Haven't decided just yet."

Lucius sipped his. "Well I will just have to keep trying."

The two of them headed to Grimmauld after the concert where Lucius was leaving him for the night. Lucius could have stayed, there were extra bedrooms a plenty, but he was headed to his townhouse. But he asked Harry again if they would have a third date. He surprised them both though, when he tilted Harry's head up for a kiss. He had kissed him before but on the cheek. This was literally a brush, but still their first kiss. Lucius stepped back and he worried he had ruined it. It was just a brush but he wondered if he had just lost his third. Harry was silent at first.

Harry surprised him when he brushed Lucius with his own. "But I will be expecting the lobster and wine treatment next time."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	15. lobster dinner

Valentine's was a special occasion at school. They had a dance the weekend of or nearest and made sure the younger students had a town trip. Harry had agreed with Draco to chaperone the town trip. Sixth years could go into town every weekend, and seventh years any time, but for younger kids it was once a month. Harry didn't think he had any plans for the evening but he volunteered for town and not the dance later. He preferred to spend a quiet nigh in and not attend the romantic dance. He hadn't spoken to Lucius about their third date yet.

Draco walked with Harry into town and hid a smile. He had been the one to encourage Harry to volunteer to chaperone this afternoon. He had plans with his fiancé and got Harry to keep him company for shopping. In truth his father had asked him to make sure Harry was free.

Harry was with Draco and George at the end. "You guys can ditch me."

"Why would we do that?" Draco asked.

George agreed. "We invited you."

"But I know you guys have plans."

Draco shared a secret smile with George. "We can walk you back to school at least."

"So you aren't too lonely."

"If I didn't already feel depressed, a pity walk just did it."

George laughed. "If you are sure you're fine….."

Harry nodded. "Go enjoy your last as boyfriends."

Draco led his fiancé off. "We plan to."

George whispered to Draco. "He shouldn't have to wait long."

Harry was half way back to school when he heard someone. "Bad day to be alone."

He was surprised. "Day for lovers."

A daisy appeared in front of him. "A day for a third date perhaps?"

Harry turned to Lucius. "I don't know if I agreed."

Lucius reminded him. "I do recall you saying you would hold me to wine and lobster."

Harry took the daisy and smiled. "I may have to chaperone the dance. You didn't ask."

Lucius smirked. "I know for one my lion, you chaperone this afternoon to get out."

Harry watched as Lucius called the bus. "I wonder how you learned."

Harry allowed himself to be led on to the bus. He had indeed told the man he would go out on a third date with him. It had been about two weeks but they hadn't made any plans. Harry had not been expecting a date on Valentine's Day. He knew since it was only their third date, it was quick. Harry had never celebrated Valentine's really, other than one failed date with Cho in fifth year, before he had come out. It wasn't like he could have a traditional date with Severus. The man had proposed to him the night Teddy was born, not exactly the height of romance, but special.

Harry was a bit surprised when they arrived at a private manor. He was well aware both he and Lucius owned a number of homes, but they had gone public for the first two dates. He noticed they were somewhere on the coast as he could smell the ocean as they walked.

Harry asked. "Where are we?"

"This is my home in Cornwall."

Harry saw the ocean. "A bit private."

"I knew most places would be crazy with the holiday."

"Should I be worried you are embarrassed?"

Lucius stopped. "I just thought you'd prefer a quieter dinner. If I am…."

Harry cut him off. "I like your plan much better."

Lucius showed him down to the beach. "As I promised."

Harry smiled at the table where he found lobster and wine. "I have never actually had lobster."

Lucius pulled out his chair. "Well then I guess I am lucky to share a first with you."

Harry looked at it. "May need a bib."

Lucius actually produced some. "Standard."

Harry didn't have an easy time cracking the lobster. "May be a good idea we are in private."

"And why is that?"

Harry managed to crack it but almost hit Lucius. "No audience."

"So how is it?"

Harry smiled. "Delicious once I can taste it."

Lucius handed him the butter. "Try some with this."

Lucius had ordered dinner for them from a local restaurant and had picked it up before Harry. His elves were good at cooking but lobster was not on their list. There was also some wonderful ravioli that went with the lobster. Lucius had selected wine from his own collection. He used a warming spell since it was early February and even in the south it was a bit chilly. Some people would have thought a private estate would be the most romantic Valentine's Day, but Harry understood. Lucius hadn't wanted Harry to feel any pressure about the holiday. He had almost waited until next weekend to take Harry out. But he was convinced that Harry shouldn't be alone tonight and had come up with a compromise. By having a private night, they could keep their focus from the holiday and enjoy the date. It seemed to be working for both of them.

After dinner Lucius surprised Harry when he took him into the manor. Harry was a bit worried about dungeons when Lucius led him downstairs. Lucius instead revealed like his townhouse and main manor, he had added some muggle items like a television here. They often came here.

Lucius smiled. "I know it isn't a theater but I have a few movies to choose from."

Harry looked. "I have only ever seen 1 so I am sure I haven't seen."

Lucius was reminded of Harry's movie. "If you prefer we could just walk."

Harry shook his head. "I would like to try a horror movie."

Lucius smiled. "Not very romantic."

"Some muggles seem to think it inspires cuddling."

Lucius put in the movie. "I don't take you for scaring easily."

Harry sunk into the sectional. "I was thinking more you."

Lucius smirked. "I was a spy."

Harry shrugged. "Oh I am sure there are things the brave snake is scared of."

Lucius summoned some popcorn and threw a piece at him. "Not that I am about to tell you."

Harry munched on popcorn. "Not going to tell me your deepest fears?"

Lucius smiled. "Not at least until the fifth date."

"Fifth, Lord Malfoy? Boy do you move fast."

Lucius shrugged and they both laughed as they watched the movie. Harry was not about to stop watching movies because of his first date. It was more a laugh then a scare for them but they enjoyed the movie. Lucius took him back to school, and walked him up to the front doors. And this time Harry initiated the kiss. It wasn't much longer than before, but they were definitely getting there. Harry was surprised when he found a package in his rooms when he got back. He knew who it was from. On the top there was a few simple wild flowers. He found no note. He opened the package not knowing what he would find in it. He was shocked to find a chain with a pendant on it. It took him a few moments to realize the pendant was made from his engagement ring. It remained intact but there was a disc in the center, with Leo.

He found a note inside which simply said. 'This was always made for you lion.'

* * *

Harry was a bit worried a few weeks later when he headed for London. He had received word that Charlie had gone into labor with his nephew. He wasn't due for another two weeks, around Lucy's birthday. Male pregnancies were delicate and the babies could be smaller. Draco accompanied them to the hospital, doing his best to calm them both. Charlie was only two weeks early and they shouldn't start to panic. They found both families waiting in the waiting room for news. Rodger was an only child and his parents were anxious for news.

About three hours later Rodger appeared from the room. He could have sent a nurse but he knew everyone would be anxious for news. All the fear ran out of them as he was smiling ear from ear. He hugged his parents and assured them their grandson was healthy, before going in.

A further half hour later they went in. Molly still fretted. "How are you?"

Charlie looked up from his son. "We're both good."

Rodger assured his mother in law. "They both got a clean bill of health."

Molly kissed her son and looked at the baby. "You had us worried."

Charlie handed her the baby. "He was just anxious to say hi, and not share a birthday."

Percy laughed, thinking of Lucy's first birthday. "Birthdays, the one day we could count on as kids."

Bill looked down at his new nephew. "He escaped the curse."

Rodger's mother smiled. "He looks like you when born."

Rodger agreed. "But Charlie's eyes when he wakes."

Fleur took her husband's godson so Bill could sign off. Rodger's friend would also serve. "What have you named him?"

Charlie did the honors. "Gareth Rodger Davies."

Hermione thought of her own son. "At least Hugo will have a playmate."

Bill laughed. "Well since I am getting another daughter, that's good."

Some men may have been disappointed but Bill wasn't. He knew the chances when he married even a quarter veela was that he would likely have girls. He was happy to know in a few months he'd have a second daughter. He was the kind of dad that little girls had wrapped about their finger. George and Percy both went red when their mother said there could be more grandkids soon. Percy and Audrey planned to start in the next while trying for a second, now that Lucy was nearly a year old. And George and Draco planned to start after they got married in six weeks.

Harry was happy for his brother and to meet his new little nephew. He saw the kids, especially Hugo, when he was able to. Due to location, Frankie and any kids Draco and George had, he would be around more. But in the summer, when in London, he planned on baby-sitting.

He was surprised when leaving to see Severus. "What are you doing here?"

Severus reminded him. "It is a hospital."

Harry eyed him. "Is something wrong?"

Severus reminded him. "I do healing potions."

Harry had forgotten. "I would think you'd send."

"I also had a checkup with a healer."

"Surely there are ones closer."

"The school healer is not so inclined." Severus reminded him.

Harry sighed. "He wouldn't deny you care."

"I won't force myself on him."

"On him you won't?"

Severus pointed out. "I have left you be since our talk."

Harry agreed. "He misses you."

Severus sighed. "I miss him too."

"Your determination wouldn't be as lost on him."

Draco was angry and hurt but like his father, he was perhaps easier to forgive Severus than Harry. But Severus had not been as stubborn with him. He loved his godson and had not wanted to force the issue with him. Draco had made it clear that he didn't want to have Severus around. Harry pointed out that he had told the man the same thing. He knew how much Severus cared about Draco, about both Malfoys really.

Severus knew. "It would be nice to see him wed."

Harry smirked. "I wouldn't count on forgiveness that quickly."

Severus agreed. "Maybe as a date."

Harry grunted. "I thought this was going well."

Severus asked. "You got my package?"

Harry nodded. "Why?"

"The ring was always intended for you."

"Yet you turned it to a pendant? No finger anymore."

"You were the one who told me we couldn't go back."

Harry agreed. "You have finally given up?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"That belongs to our old life."

"Our old life?"

"I hope once you allow me to prove you can trust me, there will be a new."

Harry reminded him. "I have moved on."

"I am not giving up on having you in my life."

Harry sighed. "If I can trust you….."

"You didn't send back the pendant. Can I take that at least as a sign?"

Harry's hand went under his shirt and for the first time he revealed the pendant and chain around his neck. He had taken a few days but he had started to wear it. He could admit that it felt good having the ring back. He would never put it back on his hand, even if the pendant was undone, but it was special to him. He remembered when Severus was thought dead and Remus had suggested that Harry could wear it on a chain. Remus had done so with Tonks' until a year ago. The ring was now in a box next to his bed. Harry's hands touched the pendant and stones. Severus had designed the ring for Harry. He used jewels from the Prince vaults and gold as well, but the ring had been made for Harry.

Harry went to leave but said. "Speak to Draco. He is the one who deserves your stubbornness right now."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	16. tables turned

Draco and George's wedding was quickly approaching in early April. At times it could not approach quickly enough for them. And it was only in part they were anxious to share a life together. George could not live with him at school until they were married as he wasn't on staff. But Lucius was driving them nuts with the plans and they considered eloping. Draco though knew his father meant well and Draco was his only child. He wanted his dad there, especially since he couldn't have his mother at his side. His mind went to his Uncle but he shook away the thought.

George was worried about his fiancé and he had spoken to Harry. He knew Harry was still hurt by Severus but he cared deeply about Draco. He knew his fiancé was too stubborn to admit he wanted the man at their wedding. But Severus had made no attempt with Draco to mend things.

Draco wasn't happy as he noticed. "Damn it." He walked to his floo. "Potions lab."

Severus appeared in the flames surprised. "Draco."

"Do you have any stock of headache potions?"

Severus nodded. "I thought the hospital was stocking it."

Draco grumbled. "They don't have my order ready."

Severus nodded. "I can bring some up."

Draco smirked. "You can send it with an elf."

"I was headed that way anyways."

Draco knew he was in no place to argue. "Fine."

Severus backed out of the flames. "I will floo shortly."

Draco grumbled. "Bloody headaches."

One of his students heard. "I am sorry Healer Malfoy."

Draco turned and shook his head. "Sorry, nothing to do with you Thomas."

Thomas explained. "It is Professor Trewlaney's classroom."

Draco had never been in the class but he had heard stories of the room. It seemed though she had used a wrong dose of the incense that day. He had four patients so far come to him with bad migraines. Unfortunately his supply had not arrived from the hospital and he was told it would be another day before he could get some. He knew it would be much simpler to use Severus but he had refused to turn to the man.

Severus came through the floo a few moments later with some bottles in hand. Draco took the bottle from him and went over to his patient. Thomas grimaced at the taste but the relief was evident pretty quickly and he sent the Ravenclaw off to his dorms for some rest.

He noticed the man was still there. "You can leave."

"I have these for you."

"I didn't ask for any other potions."

"I have a feeling you may be running short on these."

Draco saw the bottles and grumbled. "Spying?'

Severus went to the cabinet. "I made potions for Poppy for years."

Draco grunted. "Thanks I guess."

"It would be much easier if I just brewed for you."

Draco grunted. "We have discussed this."

"I make many of the hospital potions anyways." Severus pointed out.

"I wouldn't want to take away from your business."

Severus sighed. "Why do you insist on doing everything harder?"

"I would think you'd understand. Where did I learn it?"

"Your father can be as well."

Draco walked over and closed his cabinet. "Thank you for the potions."

He had told Severus he would use the hospital for potions. The man refused to send them with an elf and Draco had not wanted to see him.

Severus had kept his distance until now but it seemed Draco had come back under his radar. He couldn't understand this man. He didn't want to play games with him anymore. Harry was not the only one he had hurt and he didn't simply get to come back into any of their lives so easily.

Severus stopped. "I will make the potions for you."

"I am not doing this again."

"You may not be ready to have me as your Uncle but….."

"Nor ready?" Draco spat.

"But we are colleagues and we can work together."

Draco grunted. "I guess it would be easier."

Severus said. "My healer wants me to have checkups once a week as I continue to strengthen my leg."

Draco eyed him. "And?"

"You are healer to the staff as well."

"If you think this will worm your way back into my life….."

"I am trying to get my leg back. And I know you are a good healer."

Draco nodded curtly. "Friday evenings after dinner."

Severus nodded curtly. "Thank you."

"But don't think I am about to give in."

"You have too much of your father in you."

Draco left the man in the room as he was running late. He was meeting his fiancé as well as Harry and his dad for dinner. He had to smile that it was his second doubt date with those two it seemed. It was the first though since Harry and his dad had officially begun to date. He found all three waiting for him at the restaurant in town. George looked a bit worried that his fiancé was running late. Draco reluctantly admitted what had happened as he took a seat at the table. No one really said anything and changed topics. Harry shared a look with George and Lucius. None of them were surprised that Draco had reluctantly agreed to aid and work with the man. They certainly knew how much he missed his Uncle.

Harry walked back to school with Lucius later. "I am glad he took my advice for once. I told him to spend his energy on Draco instead."

* * *

Draco had been reluctant but he had started rehab with Severus once a week. He allowed the man into his space and worked with him. He allowed it as a healer only. He could see the man was making progress and reluctantly agreed to twice a week. But he would never talk to him on a personal level. The man hadn't earned that yet and he wasn't sure that the man would ever get that again from him.

Harry decided to repay the favor though he knew he would take more pleasure from his side of the bargain. He knew Lucius was driving them nuts with the wedding that was in less than a month. Harry decided it was about time that he was the one to surprise Lucius.

Lucius was at the ministry, he had an office there and the ministry, when he heard a knock. "Yes?"

His assistant who helped him at both poked her head in. "There is someone to see you Lord Malfoy."

Lucius sighed. "I was about to leave."

"He says it's urgent."

Lucius grunted. "Fine, let him in."

He was putting away his papers when he heard. "Well if I knew that was the hello I would get, I'd have stayed home."

Lucius looked up. "Harry?"

Harry smiled. "I know its been two weeks but I hope you haven't forgotten me."

Lucius assured him. "I wasn't expecting you."

"That is why it is called a surprise."

"You are trying to surprise me? Should I be worried?"

"Worried to see what I plan for a date?"

Lucius shrugged. "Perhaps. Anxious for a forth?"

Harry agreed. "Well actually fifth."

"Fifth? Am I forgetting one? I don't count dinner with my son."

"Need a forth to get to a fifth."

Lucius led him out. "And what is so special about fifth?"

"I get to know your deepest fears."

"At this rate my son's wedding may be it."

Harry smirked. "Who said I was going to be your date to that?"

"Going to make me go all alone?"

Harry shrugged. "Will have to see."

Lucius could admit he was a bit intrigued by this. He was definitely not used to being the one to be surprised. And certainly not to be the one to have a date planned for him. He was a bit surprised that Harry had taken the initiative to plan something. He had been thinking of taking Harry out tomorrow. He didn't like the gaps between their dates and hoped perhaps they would date a bit more often. It seemed Harry agreed with him. He was a tad worried when Harry took his arm to do side by side with him. He certainly had not been taken by anyone before.

Harry had thought hard about what they could do for their forth date. He had never planned something but he wanted to not be out done by Lucius. His dad had laughed and had reminded Harry that Lucius had plenty of experience. Harry perhaps had a bit of advice.

Lucius was surprised when they arrived. "Taking me shopping?'

"Thought we needed another lesson."

Lucius saw the little gourmet chocolate shop. "Really?"

Harry led Lucius him in. "They do private lessons in truffle making."

Lucius smiled. "Bit of a sweet tooth?"

Harry shrugged. "We forgot to make dessert last time we cooked."

Lucius agreed. "I didn't have any complaints about the ice cream."

Harry agreed. "If not for pizza with Teddy, I planned to teach you to make some brownies."

"Could have made them with Teddy. But decided chocolates?"

Harry smiled. "Teddy would love to make cookies with you. But thought to put us on even footing."

A man came out. "Are you my two for the lesson?"

Harry nodded. "We are."

The man motioned. "We are set up in the back."

They were both soon in aprons and learning how to make truffles. There was a chocolate martini to drink while they were doing the lesson. It wasn't the cooking they had done before but it was fun. There were many different kinds of flavors they could play with to make their truffles. Harry was a bit more experimental than Lucius but they both enjoyed. They spent about an hour before leaving with a box of chocolates. Lucius could admit that he had enjoyed the lesson that Harry had arranged. He wondered what else Harry had up his sleeve for the evening.

Harry smiled and pulled something out of his sleeve literally. "Funny you asked."

Lucius watched him unshrink a basket. "A picnic?"

Harry nodded. "Now that we have our dessert."

Lucius reminded him. "Still a bit cool for a picnic."

"No more cool then a dinner along the beach."

Lucius conceded that. "What did you have in mind?"

Harry smiled. "I thought we could use some views."

Lucius was shocked when they arrived. "Where are we?"

Harry smiled. "Up in the dome of St Paul's."

Lucius was amazed at the views even in the evening. "I would think it was closed."

Harry shrugged. "How we can have a picnic."

Lucius watched as he began to unpack. "If we get caught."

Harry shrugged. "You have some good attorneys..."

The two of them enjoyed the view of the city and the picnic dinner Harry had picked up from a favorite deli in London. The food and wine were great but the company was even better. They enjoyed feeding each other some of the chocolates as well. Lucius could admit Harry hadn't done too bad of a job planning the night and he might let Harry do it again. He agreed with Harry as they left later, that they needed a fifth date before the wedding. They were both wanting to see where this would go and were happy to take the dates at a bit more regular basis.

It seemed Lucius was not the only one with a surprise visitor that night. Severus had a long training session with his nephew and was tired when he got back to his rooms. He was about to take a bath when there was a knock at his painting door. He was surprised.

He opened the door not knowing what to expect. "What are you doing here?"

George looked as surprised. "I am asking myself the same thing."

"My godson is up in the hospital wing."

George nodded. "I know."

"Is there something you need?"

George handed him something. "I came to give you this."

Severus stared in shock. "An invitation."

George grunted. "I know he wants you there whether he will admit it or not."

With that George left and went to meet Draco who he was meant to have a late dinner with. He didn't mention his stop before. He hoped his fiancé would forgive him when he found out. He knew Draco was being stubborn and how much he loved his Uncle. He knew Draco was not ready to forgive and George couldn't blame him. But he also knew Draco would regret if Severus wasn't at the wedding. He couldn't have his mum there but he could have his Uncle there for him. He would blame it on Harry if Draco took it bad. He didn't want to miss his wedding night.

George kissed his boyfriend when Draco worried he was late. "Just had a few last things to do at the shop."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	17. wedding bells

Draco and George were to be married the Friday at the start of Easter break, which was a day off as well from term. It would allow them a full nine day honeymoon. Severus could cover the infirmary with the few students who would remain, more than Christmas certainly, but not much. Lucius and Harry had planned a fifth date before but their plans kept falling through. On Thursday he and Lucius were meant to be going to the bachelor parties for the boys. Harry was meant to have a class though before the party, but he enlisted some help from Harry's dad.

Harry was in his classroom preparing for his last class before the break. He had a two hour class with his sixth years. He heard the door open and was expecting one of his students coming in early. He was surprised when instead he found Lucius.

He smiled. "Decided to come back to school?"

"Decided to take you out for a late lunch."

Harry reminded him. "I have an early day but I have class still."

He motioned. "I found you a substitute."

Harry was confused. "A substitute? Who?"

He was surprised when Ron appeared. "Who better than an auror?"

Lucius smiled. "I thought this way we could get in a date before the wedding."

Harry looked at Ron. "How did he convince you?"

Ron shrugged. "Have to be in town for the bachelor party later."

Lucius smiled. "Are you coming?"

Harry smirked. "I don't know. I may have already eaten."

Lucius pointed at his desk. "That sandwich looks full."

Ron grumbled. "You better be going since I came all the way up here."

Harry laughed. "I thought you just said you had to come anyways."

Harry hugged his friend and headed out with Lucius. Ron seemed to find Lucius to at least be more tolerable an option then Severus was. He had no problem getting away from street work for the day. Ron was now in officer training so he still spent a large chunk of his time at the academy. Harry had retired an officer, but had never worked duty, leaving as soon as he graduated. He had been fast tracked due to skill and wanting to teach. Ron had not had the natural skill and he wanted to be a street auror. He could admit he wouldn't mind teaching a class for the day though.

Harry was happy to be whisked away by his boyfriend for his fifth date. He reminded Lucius they couldn't go too far as they had to be back for the parties. There was a dinner at the Three Broomsticks for both groups, before the grooms were split. Harry was to go with George.

Harry was surprised when they stayed on the grounds at first. "Picnic?"

"You wanted to know my greatest fear."

Harry was confused. "Hagrid's cooking?"

Lucius led him to the monument they built by the lake. "This."

Harry saw many of his loved ones. "The war."

Lucius touched his wife's name. "Losing my son. I couldn't protect her."

Harry saw so many names of his loved ones. "Something we have in common."

Lucius nodded. "I have something else we have in common."

"Flying? I am told you played chaser in school."

Lucius smiled. "I did. But I was thinking more about food."

Harry laughed. "Not willing to fly with me?"

"I couldn't keep up with your father and you are twice his skill. But we will fly one day."

"I guess if he want to eat, we don't have much time."

Lucius produced two flowers. He handed one to Harry. "A lily for your mother."

Harry placed it by his mother and noticed. "A daffodil for Draco's."

"I may never have been in love with her, but I mourned her. She was my wife, my friend, the mother of my son. A sister."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "I understand."

They headed into town for a late lunch at one of the new little restaurants that had opened in town. They kept it light since they would be having dinner before going out. The mood lightened a bit as they ordered the food and sat down. Harry didn't regret though the first stop they had made. It felt good that Lucius had opened up to him about something like that. He knew all too well what kind of trust it took to open up at all to others. For a dad, such a fear may have been obvious, but it wasn't always easy to put to words and admit. The two of them enjoyed a simple lunch and the talk turned to the evening and to the wedding as well. Lucius was so proud to see his son getting married and looking forward to grandkids. Harry blushed when Lucius mentioned perhaps he would get a chance to do it again and properly. He missed out a lot with his son.

They did some shopping in town later. Lucius apologized it was a pretty tame fifth date and promised Harry a better sixth one. Harry cut him off with a kiss and assured him it was perfect. But he certainly was looking forward to a sixth date soon. It would be easier without wedding plans.

Draco spotted them when they got to the Three Broomsticks later. "I was surprise when I went to pick you up."

Harry shrugged. "Well you do like red headed companions."

Lucius looked at Ron. "Thanks again."

Ron shrugged. "May pay to have you owing me a favor."

George appeared with his parents. "I guess we are all here."

Molly smiled. "I could have hosted it."

Draco shook his head. "I know you are busy with tomorrow."

George added. "And we need to be in town."

Arthur agreed with the boys. "You have fretted enough."

Molly didn't deny it. "All but one child married after tomorrow."

Harry blushed when he saw her look. "We should start."

Charlie put an arm around Harry. "Now George is to be married, you're all she has left."

Harry groaned but he smiled as they sat down to dinner. He knew his brothers were right but he shared a smile with Lucius. He was perhaps not opposed to such talk any more. But the focus on dinner and the night was on the boys. Their parents and the wives went home after dinner. Harry joined his brothers and the old quidditch team with George. Lucius was going with his son and Draco's friends. His son had wanted him to come.

Draco kissed his fiancé before they left but turned to Harry. "Keep him honest for me."

* * *

Harry and the other brothers and Ginny helped George get ready in the morning. Harry had never seen George as happy as he was that day. He and Draco had decided on one witness a piece. No one was surprised when Harry and Blaise were chosen. Since the death of Fred, Harry was the closest to George, both a brother and an old teammate. Blaise and Draco had been best friends since they were in diapers. Unlike Ginny and her husband, George and Draco were planning on trying for a baby right away. George would be the second brother to be a carrier in the family. Like Charlie, he would take his husband's last name. It left three brothers to carry on Weasley, though of them, only Ron had a son so far.

The two of them had chosen to marry at neither of their family homes but chose a neutral place instead. They chose the club in London where Draco proposed. Lucius rented out the entire place for the day. They were to be married up on the upper balcony where Draco had proposed. The two grooms stood facing the water as they took their vows. The guests in simple chairs under a warming spell. An interesting mix of apple blossoms and daffodils were the flowers, just simply on the aisle chairs, and along the glass wall behind them. Daffodils were of course for Narcissa. Apple blossoms were chosen for Molly, as they were reminded of the orchards behind the Burrow.

The minister finally announced. "I now pronounce you wed. You may seal it with a kiss."

George happily kissed his husband. "At last."

Draco smiled. "One last thing."

Harry smiled as he and Blaise signed the contract. "So happy for you."

Blaise agreed. "About time."

Draco smirked. "I don't see a ring on Millie yet."

Lucius hugged his son. "Your mother would have been so happy."

Molly hugged her son. "My last son wed, well Harry but still."

Harry groaned. "Already."

Blaise whispered. "Good thing you hooked up with Lucius."

"And why is that?"

"Draco was threatening to repay the favor."

Harry shrugged. "It seems I did a good job."

Draco had heard and agreed. "I may admit perhaps."

George elbowed his husband. "Keep that up and this will be a short marriage."

It was all said in good humor and the guests headed inside to the bar on the same floor, for appetizers. Draco noticed someone in the group that he hadn't seen. But he was having photographs taken and he managed to keep his mind on them for now. He had no idea how the man was here or why. He had not invited his Uncle to his wedding. He wasn't ready to forgive him and allow him to be part of such a special occasion in his life. George saw his look and he worried for a moment. He would throw Harry under the bus if needed. He would not miss out on his wedding night.

As the others went to join the guests after pictures, Draco and George remained outside for a bit. Severus seemed to understand and he came out. He had been uncertain about coming as he knew Draco had not invited him. But it mean the world to see his godson marry the man he loved.

Severus smiled a little. "I am happy for the two of you."

Draco demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Severus showed him. "I was invited."

"By who?"

George decided to be honest. "I invited him."

Draco turned to his husband. "You?"

"I knew you were angry but you would regret if he wasn't here."

Draco looked at his Uncle. "I haven't, I am not….."

Severus sighed. "I know. But I knew your mother couldn't be here and I….."

"She wasn't here for two years and you didn't care."

"I will leave if you want. I don't want to ruin your day."

George kissed his husband. "No matter how hurt you are, you love him."

Draco sighed. "Stay."

Draco led his husband past the man and went to join the other guests. He was angry but he let it simmer down. He loved his husband enough to know George had only been trying to help. And deep down he knew George had been right. If the day came he forgave the man, he would be happy he was here. But he wasn't ready to admit the possibility yet. But he would allow the man to remain and his husband to share his bed.

The party moved downstairs where the doors to the lower balcony were opened up, both for views and for dancing later. They used the restaurant furniture, and no fancy linens but this was where Lucius really worked. Center pieces were clear bottles which Harry laughed to see were butterbeer and not wine. They were topped with the flowers, but filled with these incredible lights. Harry was amazed to realize they didn't just look like, they were mini fireworks going off inside, with a continuous spell, contained within. Pictures were projected behind the head table with a spell, and Lucius had hired their favorite band. Dinner was three courses but was a casual pub like meal, and Molly had done the cake for them.

Lucius shared a smile with Harry as the two grooms shared their first dance. "Today has gone so well."

Harry looked over to where Severus loomed. "With one small hiccup."

Lucius shook his head. "George was right."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "It means a lot to them both."

When the second song started Lucius asked. "Can I have this dance?"

Harry smiled. "I would be hurt otherwise."

"I didn't get to dance with you last time here."

Harry eyed Severus but he focused on Lucius. "Make up for lost time."

"Hopefully this New Year's."

"Who said we would be dating in eight months?"

Lucius pulled him into a kiss, a bit longer than any they shared. "I do."

Harry blushed from the kiss but smiled. "I could be convinced."

Remus walked over to Severus who was stewing. "He is happy."

Severus looked at Remus. "I used to make him happy."

Remus sighed. "Used to is right."

Severus turned to his old friend. "You gave me your blessing once."

Remus didn't deny it. "Before you almost destroyed him."

"I wasn't in any shape to be with him."

Remus reminded him. "He wasn't the only one who could have used you while mourning."

He knew Remus didn't mean Lucius. "I am sorry about your wife. Tonks was an amazing woman."

Remus agreed. "And for some reason she saw the best in you."

Remus went to join his son after the song ended. Severus watched not only his godson but his two former friends. He and Remus had once been close. He knew Tonks was the one who convinced Remus to give him his blessing. They had been friends but Remus had been reluctant, he worried the man would hurt Harry. He knew he had left both his friends, Remus and Lucius, while they had mourned their wives. Remus may have actually loved his wife unlike Lucius, but they both mourned them deeply. As he watched his godson, he could admit a lot of regrets. The boys focused on the night as did the others. They cut the cake later and fireworks over the river sent them off on a ten day honeymoon.

Lucius smiled when he asked where the lovebirds had gone. "No lions, but jaguars should be close. They are off for an Amazon cruise."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	18. friendly encounters

Harry and Remus had stayed in London after the wedding. They decided to spend the Easter break away from school. Students were busy studying and they would soon have a lot of marking. Teddy was excited to spend some time with his Grandma. Teddy had not come to the wedding and had stayed with Grandma for the night. Andromeda was always happy to have him. She had friends and work, but she wouldn't date after the loss of her husband. Teddy, Harry and even Draco were her family. She hoped to baby-sit for Draco and Harry's kids one day as well.

Lucius decided that their fifth date had been too rushed and they needed a redo. He decided he would keep a promise he had made to Harry. He wasn't certain but he knew Harry would not forget it any time soon. He made plans with Harry two days after the wedding.

Harry kissed Lucius when he came to pick him up. "Anxious were you?"

"I thought we both agreed we needed to do this more often."

Harry agreed. "Intrigued to see what you have up your sleeve."

Lucius pulled something out. "These."

Harry was surprised. "Tickets to the United game?"

Lucius smiled. "Last game of the season.'

Harry was amazed. 'It is the finals."

"I thought you'd want to cheer on your friends."

Harry kissed him. "These are amazing.'

"I know you considered playing with them."

Harry sighed. ''After…..well it wasn't right."

"Can still enjoy watching."

Harry agreed. "With the company."

Lucius apparated them to the stadium. "I have a surprise after."

Harry's eyes lit up. "What?"

"You will have to wait and see."

The season ran October to the end of March. The finals though were in April, today the game that named league champion. The team would have training camp in May, and then be off for three months. Katie and Oliver both played for the national team as well during those off months. He was amazed Lucius not only landed tickets but tickets in the owner's box for them. He was reminded there was perks to dating a Malfoy. Harry had not had such good seas since the world cup game. Lucius surprised him when he had some food for them knowing it may be a long game. It wasn't the national team, but the league championship game was major, and sold out nearly as quick. They were playing the Harpies.

Lucius smiled and asked Harry who he was cheering for, noting Ginny of course was on the Harpies. Harry could admit to being a bit conflicted. He would be happy if Ginny won, but he could admit he was always a United fan. He shouldn't feel guilty, Ron cheered the cannons.

Lucius smiled a few hours later when the United won. "Should have made a bet."

Harry smiled. "I would have won either way."

"I know there is a secret United fan in there even if you claim to be unbiased."

Harry laughed. "But you can't tell my brothers."

He was surprised when a voice came from behind. "Tell our brothers what?"

Harry turned and hugged Ginny. "Amazing game, you came close."

Ginny returned it. "We will have it next year."

"Would think you'd be down for the ceremony and shower."

Ginny reminded him. "Not needed for the ceremony this time."

Harry saw Oliver and Katie coming out again in the air. "Miss it sometimes."

Ginny had a secret smile. "Not for long."

"What does that mean?"

Lucius played coy. "They are joining us for dinner."

"Somehow I don't think that is what she means."

They watched the trophy ceremony and waited. They were joined by Oliver and Katie, but also Ginny and her husband. They indeed did go out for dinner all six of them. The United would have an official celebration as a team in a day or two. The team was all out with their loved ones. Harry was happy even if on a date, to share it with them. It just made it a group date but he had no idea what was coming next. He was surprised when they got back to the stadium after dinner. It was empty but the lights were on. He was even more surprised when brooms came out.

Lucius took a broom. "I made you a promise."

Harry grinned. "To fly with me."

"Thought it safer this way."

Harry pointed out. "More witnesses."

Katie agreed. "And we're professionals."

Oliver took out some practice balls. "We'll take it easy on the old man."

Harry reminded them. "Missing the team."

Ginny's husband smiled. "I used to play keeper in my day."

Oliver motioned. "Me, Lucius and Ginny, against Katie, Harry and Matt."

Harry pointed out. "Two professionals to tone, seems unfair."

Lucius smirked. "May need the extra hand with me the only chaser."

Ginny laughed. "I highly doubt you are out matched."

Harry reminded her. "I haven't played in forever."

"Better than Charlie when you never played before."

Harry took to the air and he could admit it felt good again. He smiled when he saw Lucius play chaser. He wasn't too bad but one could tell it had been years. Harry on the other hand seemed to be a natural as he had always been on a broom. His team won because he beat Ginny to the snitch both games they played. Harry and Lucius were left alone by the others after the second, and Harry got his wish to fly with Lucius. The tickets, the dinner and game with others, and flying had all been great. He could admit he liked seeing this side of Lucius. They later stopped at a pub in London for some dessert and a drink before Lucius was to take him home to Grimmauld. It had definitely been a good night for them.

Lucius smiled when Harry asked what he had up next, before he left. "I guess you will just have to see."

* * *

Harry had a good Easter break and was happy to return back to school for the last few months. George and Draco were relaxed when they got back. And happy to be sharing an apartment at school. They could have lived together before in George's flat but Draco needed to be at school. The two of them were hoping to announce baby news. Harry could tell Lucius was almost as anxious as his son was by the prospect.

As the students started into finals, so did the teachers of course. There was a lot of test prep and marking after as well. They didn't administer the NEWT and OWL exams but they had to help their students prepare for them. Defense was one of the big four, and meant more stress.

Harry was headed into town when he saw someone. "Out for air?"

Severus reminded him. "Exercise."

"There must be somewhere else to walk."

Severus continued to walk. "Draco suggested town."

Harry grumbled. "I doubt with me."

"He told me to stop brooding."

"Perhaps you need a friend."

Severus grunted. "I don't see your father being any more willing."

Harry was reminded of the bond. "You'd be surprised. He can be reasonable."

Severus grunted. "The most reasonable marauder at least."

"Lucius might humor you with a game of chess."

Severus changed topics. "Going into town?"

"I am a teacher I remind you."

"Mid-day seems an odd time."

"My seniors are studying. I assume why you are out here."

"Going to see George?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"It's called making small talk."

Harry admitted. "I am picking up my brother."

'Should you not be headed to London?"

"He is at school."

Severus was a tad surprised to hear that to say the least. "Little young isn't he?"

Harry explained that he hedge witch school in town had a pre-school program once a week for three year olds. Teddy had just turned three. He was too young to have started before. He would start in September but he had been invited for the morning, to see how the class was. It really was just a big play group of sorts. Hedge witch schools had only become common in the UK since the war. They had been common abroad though. There had been the rare one, but many kids were home schooled or went to muggle school, before Hogwarts until the last few years. Andromeda had heard about the program and thought it would be good for Teddy. Remus had more than agreed. He had taken his son that morning for the trial run. If Teddy enjoyed it, he would be enrolled in the fall. He could do it for two years before kindergarten.

Harry allowed the man to accompany him and explained. Remus had been bogged down and he had a few kids wanting some tutoring. Harry had offered to pick up his brother from school and take him for lunch. Harry loved spending time with his little brother.

Teddy was big smiles when he saw Harry. "Harry, Harry."

Harry caught up his little brother. "Did you have a good time?"

Teddy bounced. "Miss Patel says I have to wait till fall to come back."

Padma stood in the door. "We will be happy to have him back."

Harry smiled at Padma, who had started recently. "Thanks."

Teddy saw Severus. "Why is he here?"

Harry had no idea how to answer. "He…."

"Came to take the two of you for lunch." Severus finished.

Teddy beamed. "Can we have dragon fingers?"

Harry laughed. "I think that sounds good."

Severus smirked. "Dragon fingers? I haven't had those since I was a child."

Harry shrugged. "You could always head back to school."

Severus grunted. "And disappoint the boy?"

They went into the Three Broomsticks and sat down for lunch. Dragon fingers were just the wizard name for chicken fingers really. Harry was surprised when Severus actually ordered up three plates of them. Teddy thought it was pretty cool. They were finishing when George arrived. It seemed Fleur had given birth to her and Bill's second daughter, and they were expected at the hospital. Harry was shocked when Severus had offered to take Teddy back to school. He was reluctant but he agreed. He was reminded that Severus would never hurt his little brother. He did send word to Remus what was happening before he left with George. He was happy to be there to welcome little Dominique. Counting her big sister and Lucy, Dominique made it three girls and two boys for Weasley grandkids. Audrey and Percy recently found out they were expecting.

Remus had got the patronus and was waiting on the grounds. "I am surprised."

Severus shrugged. "Harry sent word."

Teddy ran to him. "Daddy it was so fun."

Remus scooped up his son. "I am glad to hear it."

Teddy looked. "Mr. Snape had dragon fingers with me."

Remus looked at the man. "Did he now?"

Severus shrugged. "It seems to have been on the menu."

"Can he come push me on my swing?"

Remus was surprised. "He may want to go in and rest."

Teddy turned a pout to the man. "Will you?"

Severus smirked. "I see your big brother taught you well."

Teddy pouted bigger. "Please."

Remus assured him. "He will be fine."

Severus grunted. "Where is this swing?"

Severus found himself by Hagrid's hut where a swing set was made for Teddy and any other small kids. Remus was surprised the man came. But he smiled for a moment to watch the man and his son. He was reminded that Severus had always been quite hands on with Draco when he was a kid. There was a small part of his old friend showing when he was with Teddy on the swing. Teddy was totally oblivious and just thought he liked his big brother's friend. Teddy actually took Severus' hand and led him into the school when Remus said it was time for dinner.

Before he took his son to bed after Remus said. "Thanks for being so good to him."

Severus smiled at the little boy and said simply. "Harry reminded me a friend or two couldn't hurt. And you always were the reasonable marauder."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	19. summer plans

Summer had come and as much as Harry and Remus loved teaching, they were looking forward to it. They were spending the summer in London. Draco would be among the staff that stayed during the summer. Some didn't have other homes and left on holidays from time to time. Draco also worked in town. He and George would spend weekends in London and travel a bit. George had a good manager when he was away. Harry had no real plans but to spend some more time with his friends, and with Lucius. He was already signed up for baby-sitting duty for little Hugo soon.

The morning after his return to London Harry found Lucius on his door. He was somehow not surprised. He felt like reminding the man he had a job even if Harry was on vacation. Harry was planning on doing some products for George, and baby-sitting, to keep himself busy.

Lucius smiled. "Going to let me in?"

Harry returned the smile. "It's not even breakfast."

Lucius showed him. "Have that covered."

"Should you not be at work?"

"If it takes this much to get invited in, I might."

Harry let him in. "I just think one of us is not on holiday."

Lucius shrugged. "Perks of being the owner."

Harry reminded him. "I don't live here alone."

"I happen to know you have the house alone this weekend."

Harry led him to the kitchen. 'Should I worry you are spying?"

"You mentioned your father was going to meet a publisher."

Harry laughed. "I guess I did."

"And Teddy is likely with his grandmother."

Harry nodded. "She insisted."

Lucius had gone to a local bakery and picked up breakfast for the two of them. He had actually already gone into work for a bit. He had some early floo calls with Asia and had been up for hours. He certainly didn't put in a full work week at the office or the Wizengot either, one of the perks of his fortune, but he was certainly hands on. His company was well trained, so when he died or retired, his son could be hands off. He had hoped he could steal Harry for the day. Remus was meeting with a publisher in Ireland for a few days. He had continued his texts in school, senior level in two classes, but he was discussing publishing his first novel. Harry was so proud of him as was Andromeda.

Harry smiled at the croissants breakfast sandwiches, fresh fruit and cappuccino that Lucius had brought for them. He made a joke that perhaps it was time for another cooking lesson, but in truth he did appreciate having someone bring him a meal. A human and not an elf.

Lucius smiled. "I would not be opposed to another lesson."

"Teach you how to make French toast."

Lucius sipped his drink. "Make you breakfast in bed one day."

Harry blushed at the words. "Maybe."

Lucius assured him. "I don't mean…..there is no rush."

Harry reached and kissed him. "I know."

"Are you going to let me steal you for the day?"

"Maybe I am tired from a long school year."

"I have that covered."

"I must admit interested to see what you mean."

Lucius smiled. "Then I have done my job."

"Your job."

Lucius sent the dishes to be cleaned. He had booked himself and Harry into a wizard day spa of all places. He had enjoyed them from time to time but he could see Harry's shock and doubt when they arrived. Harry may have been skeptical but he allowed Lucius to lead him in. By the time they had lunch after a massage, some of his doubts were gone. An afternoon of mineral baths, facials and other treatments, wiped it away. Harry may never have imagined a spa date, but he could admit it was amazingly relaxing after the last few weeks of exams.

Lucius had planned to take him out for dinner but Harry vetoed it. Lucius had already bought him breakfast and dinner. And he thought that it was time for another cooking lesson. Not French toast, which made them both blush, but he decided on some sea food.

Lucius was enjoying it but said. "We were supposed to relax."

Harry kissed him. "I find cooking relaxing."

Lucius almost cut himself. "Not sure I do."

Harry shook his head. "Not the one on vacation."

Lucius surprised him. "Perhaps we could go on vacation."

Harry eyed him. "You want to take me away."

Lucius shrugged. "Our own rooms. But boyfriends often do."

Harry stopped. "Boyfriends?"

Lucius nodded. "I don't want to simply go on dates."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do you still love him?"

"I do, I will always, but I am not in love with him anymore."

"Then can you not see a future with me?"

"I can, I do. I just…."

Lucius led him to sit. "What?"

"I let him in. I let down my defenses. I am leaned on him, relied on him, and he betrayed me. I didn't think I could survive."

"But you did." Lucius reminded him. "I may make mistakes, I am not perfect, but I will not walk out that door."

No man was perfect and Harry knew and understood that. Lucius knew he could be stubborn and he had faults. He wasn't proposing to Harry. He wasn't asking to take him to bed. He hoped for both one day. But he was asking Harry to enter a relationship with him. They had dated for months but they had never put it to words. He saw a future with Harry and he wanted to know if Harry did as well. It wasn't a rush. He swore to Harry this was not some kind of ultimatum. He wouldn't leave if Harry wasn't ready to say yes. But he needed Harry to know where he was.

Harry kissed him. "If you are going to be my boyfriend we will have to work on your work ethic. I need my beauty sleep some times."

* * *

Harry was surprised when he was asked by Draco and George out to dinner. Well by the fact his dad was coming with him as well. He thought Remus was a bit of an odd man out. Lucius was coming though and he had shared his suspicions with Harry about the plan for the night. Harry smiled when he realized they had the same thought in their heads. It was no secret that the two of them had been trying since they married.

George and Draco knew they could have waited a week till Harry's birthday. But they hadn't wanted to steal the day from Harry. They hadn't told anyone else the news including George's parents but would soon. They invited those who they wanted to let know first.

Harry saw Blaise and Millie. "I didn't know you were coming."

Millie kissed his cheek. "Been a while."

Blaise grinned. "Guessed why our friends have invited their best men?"

Harry laughed. 'Have my suspicions."

Draco came over. "It was to congratulate you on finally popping the question."

Blaise who had proposed recently smirked. "I don't buy that for a moment."

Harry agreed. "You wouldn't have invited me or my dad for one."

Millie agreed. "And Pansy and others would be here."

George looked at Remus. "Well we thought to even the numbers."

Remus was confused. "Decided to set me up on a date with Blaise's mother?"

Blaise choked in laughter. "I believe my current stepfather may object."

A voice came from behind. "I believe for me."

Harry was shocked. "Invited yourself again?"

Draco shook his head. "No."

Severus was as surprised as any that he had been invited. And unlike the wedding, he had been invited by his godson and not George. They had spoken more as the school year had gone on. At first it had been simply as Draco had worked with him on his rehab. But they spoke a bit more. And Draco was allowing Severus to do the potions and at least working together. But this was definitely a new step for the two of them.

Lucius and Harry, Blaise and Millie, Draco and George, and Severus and Remus of all people took seats at a long table. Blaise and Harry shared another smile. Of course best men were a common godparent for a first born child and there was little doubt the tradition would continue.

Harry finally asked over the main course. "So spill it."

Blaise agreed. "The real reason."

George smiled. "Have no idea what you speak of."

Severus smirked. "You can hide little Dragon."

Draco gave in. "We're pregnant. Well I should say my husband is."

George nodded. "Due around my birthday."

Lucius got up and hugged his son. "I am so happy for you."

Harry hugged George. "Imagine if it was twins."

George had a sad smile for a moment. "I thought of that."

Harry reminded him. "Fred always watches."

Severus looked at his nephew. "Your mother would have been so happy to be here."

Draco turned to him. "I am happy you came."

The dinner was a happy one and a toast was made over dessert. The baby would be an early anniversary gift and might be born on the twins' birthday. They had only recently found out and had been excited to share. Lucius was one of the happiest by the news. He could admit he was thrilled by the news he was to be a grandfather. He thought of Narcissa with a pang. Like the wedding, she'd have done anything to be here. She had been a born mom. She would have loved to plan their wedding, host a baby shower and help to decorate her grandchild's nursery.

Severus found Harry on the patio of the restaurant when he went for air. "Thinking about your mum."

Harry didn't turn. "Another child without a grandmother."

Severus came to his side. "We spoke of children….."

"That time is gone Sev."

Severus drew him in. "You told me you could come to forgive me. We have been speaking…."

"I have."

"Then let me show that you and I should….."

Harry shook his head. "I am not in love with you anymore."

"You love me. You are hurt, but you love me lion. You can't lie."

"I do. I always will."

"Don't say first love. We were not puppy love. I will not let you downplay us to that."

Harry agreed. "You are half of me. And when I thought you dead, you took half of my heart with you."

"I brought it back. It's here, for you, now."

Harry put the man's hand to his chest. "It's already there. You leaving me forced me to mend it and shape it again."

Severus tried to kiss him. "I will never betray you, walk out on you, and hurt you again."

Harry agreed. "No. You won't."

He looked towards the door. "It's him."

Harry shrugged. "It's starting to be. We're together."

Severus held his arms. "Do you love him like you did me?"

"Not yet. But he makes me laugh. And smile. And I know with time I will be in love."

"I did this. I hurt you and drove you to him but…"

Harry kissed him lightly. "You did. You taught me it was okay to open my heart, to love, to trust. You gave me the courage to love him."

Severus grunted. "Meant to be me."

Harry touched the pendant. "I want you in my life. You are always a part of me. But as a friend, a confident."

Severus was pale. "Friends?"

"If you can't, seeing me with Lucius, I understand. I will never hold it against you. But I do hope one day we can be part of each other again."

Severus stopped him before he went in. "He takes care of you? Doesn't hurt you?"

Harry nodded. "Do you doubt it? He was once your brother."

Severus shook his head. "No."

He watched as Harry went into the restaurant and joined Lucius. He knew they were not serious yet but they had taken another step. He watched Harry and he had no idea how to feel. His life felt empty without Harry in it. He wanted Harry, he wanted his laughter, and his smiles. He wanted Harry and Draco, and he could admit, Lucius in his life. But he was having trouble with the idea of watching Lucius and Harry together.

He thought he was alone until he heard. "The others are leaving."

Severus turned. "Your son waiting?'

Remus shook his head. "Sleepover tonight."

Severus sighed. "I should call the bus."

"Stay at Grimmauld tonight."

"I don't think Harry would approve."

"He is staying on the coast right now. I was meant to join him tomorrow."

"Scared of the dark?"

"You don't need a long bus. And you look like you could use company."

"And you are offering?"

He shrugged. "No swing to push me on but maybe chess."

Severus was surprised but he could admit he wasn't looking forward to the knight bus for a second time today. Unfortunately he couldn't apparate much still. He felt odd staying at Grimmauld but he was reminded Harry wouldn't be home tonight. He and Remus did play chess and he found himself talking to the man. They had once been close when they were in school and had spoken about a lot of things.

Remus went to head to bed but said. "If you need a chess partner or have a craving for dragon fingers, you know where my painting is."

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	20. romantic steps

Lucius decided it was perhaps time to take another step with Harry. As he helped plan a birthday, he remembered the spa date. Two comments had made Harry blush. He knew Harry wasn't ready for breakfast in bed and what went with it. But he thought about the vacation part. He knew Harry had not traveled other than to France. It was one of those things he had given up while in mourning. Playing quidditch, travel, love, so much. It was too late for him to return to quidditch, but never too late to travel. And Lucius hoped with time Harry would come to love him.

Harry had refused to have a party. There was a baby shower for Penny the day after and Molly was allowed to have a dinner after it for him. But he had been a fool to think his boyfriend or his loved ones would settle for that. They did keep a promise of sorts.

Harry was surprised when he woke up. "I smell French toast."

A voice came from nearby. "And bacon."

Harry saw Lucius near the windows. "What are you doing?"

Lucius smiled. "Breakfast."

Harry slipped into a robe and came over to the window. "A table."

Lucius shrugged. "You weren't ready for in bed."

Harry agreed. "Still in my bedroom."

"If you'd like to move to the den we can. Or I can leave while you change."

Harry kissed him. "No."

Lucius pulled out a chair. "Will have to see how I did."

"You made it alone? Should I worry?"

Lucius promised him. "An elf supervised."

Harry took a bite. "Pretty good."

"Does that mean you'd let me cook for you again?"

Harry reached and kissed him. "I may have to insist."

Harry had been at the coast the past week or so and his suite certainly had the room for the extra furniture. He was surprised to find Lucius made good French toast. He was surprised Lucius had come into his room but he could admit he was touched by it. He definitely couldn't complain about his favorite breakfast brought to him in his room. If his birthday started liked this more often, he may not complain about birthdays as much. He wondered what Lucius and his family had up their sleeves. He didn't buy for a second that they had agreed to his no birthday order.

Remus and Teddy were happy when he came down. He was surprised but happy for a quiet morning with them and Lucius on the beach. He smiled when Lucius actually helped him and Teddy make a sand castle. It actually was a group activity in the end. They went to London for lunch though where they were joined by Draco and George. He was happy when Hermione and Ron also joined.

After lunch Lucius whisked him off. "We have plans."

"Plans?"

Lucius smiled. "Plans."

Remus kissed his cheek. "I will see you later."

George agreed. "Some of us have to work."

Harry smirked. "It's a weekend."

Draco laughed. "He means me."

Harry looked at Lucius. "What do you have up your sleeve?"

Lucius went to do side by side. "You will have to wait and see."

Harry took his arm. "I assume I will have to trust you."

Lucius kissed him. "Haven't disappointed yet."

Harry was surprised when they arrived. "A bakery?"

Lucius reminded him. "You wouldn't let Molly make you a cake."

"So you decided to bring me to pick one up?"

"Not exactly."

Lucius seemed to have made food the theme for the day. He took inspiration from their chocolate making date Harry had planned for him. He found a class where the two of them got to learn how to decorate some cupcakes. Harry always smiled at the site of Lucius in an apron. After Lucius actually made him breakfast, he hadn't thought to see him in an apron again. But they not only decorated the cupcakes but they started by baking them as well. There were a few options on what flavor to make and Lucius allowed the birthday boy the choice. As they left later with a dozen cupcakes, Harry joked Lucius better like cupcakes, because it seemed a lot for two. Lucius kissed him and assured him it was no issue.

Harry found himself at the last stop of the day. It was an amazing rooftop restaurant in London he realized. He wasn't surprised to find his friends and others there. But it wasn't a family birthday like Molly would have done. It was a night out for him and his adult friends. The kids were home with sitters or Molly. Oliver and Katie, Alicia and Angie Neville and Luna, George and Draco, and all the other Weasley kids with their partners. His dad had come and he was surprised to see Severus as well. Teddy was home with his grandmother, Andromeda would come tomorrow.

Harry reminded Lucius. "I said no party. Dinner tomorrow was enough."

Lucius shook his head. "Not a party."

Harry smirked. "It seems like one."

"Cocktails and tapas with friends."

Harry laughed. "I guess I can't complain."

Lucius kissed him. "You could, but then you'd not get your gifts."

He was enjoying himself but he went over to Severus an hour later. "I am surprised."

"Your father extended the invitation."

Harry smiled a little. "I am happy you came."

"I am as well."

Remus went over to Severus when Harry joined Ron and Hermione. "I wasn't sure you would come."

"Trying to work on this being 'friend's' thing."

Remus handed him a drink. "It seems to be working on more than one person."

Severus turned to him. "I may have to take you and Teddy for dragon fingers in the fall."

Remus smiled a little. "They offer them in London as well."

Lucius saw Harry watching his dad and Severus. "They seem to be getting close again. Are you okay?"

Harry assured him. "Good for both."

Harry didn't mind. He wanted both men to be happy and he thought they could both use a friend. He wouldn't be opposed if it became more later. Harry found a few gifts though most would wait until the next day/ He was touched by the gifts but shocked by Lucius'. It was a portkey ticket for a weekend in Italy. He knew they had spoken but he was surprised still. Lucius assured him there was a double suite, their own rooms.

Harry smiled when Lucius said he could refund if Harry was not ready. "I'd like to go."

* * *

The birthday in London had been a great night for Harry. He didn't even complain about the family event the next day after the baby shower. He was surprised by Lucius' gift but he could admit he was looking forward to it. He was relieved to know it was two bedrooms though. Italy may have been a bit far for a long weekend but he wanted something special. He knew Harry had been to Paris when he had been to France before. Lucius had chosen not to do Rome but take Harry to the island of Capris instead. Italy and Greece had been favorites of his for many years.

Just over a week before school returned, Lucius whisked Harry away on the vacation. Harry was still a bit nervous but he was looking forward to it. He knew it was another step with Lucius and one he was ready to take with him. Remus and George were so happy that Harry was.

Lucius smiled when Harry met him at the terminal. "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded. "I can't wait to see what you have planned."

Lucius took him to the portkey. "I hope I don't disappoint."

"I highly doubt you could with Italy."

Lucius laughed "Only Italy? What happens if I had taken you to a fishing village in Ireland instead?"

"As long as it was with you, I could put up with fish."

"Well Capri is a bit of a fishing area."

"Little more upscale then an Irish one I bet."

Lucius nodded. "A tad. We won't get there until tomorrow though."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

"We are going to spend a night on the Amalfi coast and then take a ferry to Capri for the last 2 nights."

Harry felt the tug. "Sounds amazing."

Lucius had thought long and hard about the plans and decided this was the best option for a short trip. He hoped to bring Harry back one day for an extended trip. Perhaps a honeymoon he thought with a smile. He saw Harry's amazement when they arrived in Italy. They would be spending the evening at a small hotel with amazing views of the water. He arranged a taxi and made sure it took its time taking them to the hotel. Harry couldn't believe how beautiful it all was. He had been given a camera for his birthday and he took some photos. The hotel was an old Italian villa and they checked into their rooms before heading out again. They spent the rest of the day exploring the town, and down along the water. They found a great little restaurant along the water for some pasta for dinner. Lucius insisted he try limoncello, which came from the region.

In the morning they were set to take a boat trip. It seemed that it was not simply a ferry boat ride out to Capri for them. They were going to do some snorkeling along the way. Lucius had told him about the Blue grotto, which he planned to take Harry to see the next day.

Harry was amazed when they stopped at the first snorkel location but worried. "Is that a shark?"

Lucius kissed him. "Worried I plan to feed you to one?"

Harry elbowed him. "Maybe I was thinking of feeding you."

Lucius handed him a mask. "I believe those are dolphins."

The guide nodded. "One of the best areas for dolphins here."

Harry was amazed as they went into the water. "I have never seen them up close."

Lucius reminded him. "They are wild, not like an aquarium."

Harry shrugged. "Still incredible."

"May have to take you snorkeling in Sardinia one day if you like it."

Harry smiled before he put his mask on to swim. "Perhaps."

Lucius watched as Harry disappeared with his mask on. "So many places to show you."

Perhaps not as tropical as some places, Italy had some incredible snorkeling, both here and in Sardinia. Lucius had always enjoyed it, and it seemed Harry soon was a fan. They did get to interact with some of the dolphins who came close and were friendly. There was a stop for lunch along the way and another snorkel spot. This time there was no dolphins but some incredible rock formations and the fish were amazing. Harry seemed quite a natural. The closest he had come before had been the second task during the tri-wizard, when he was in the lake.

They eventually did make it to Capri, where they were booked into another older hotel, for two nights. They would go to the grotto tomorrow, it was nearly dinner when they checked in, snorkeling having been almost a full day experience.

Lucius laughed when Harry joined him in the sitting room between their rooms. "Someone is hungry."

Harry blushed as his stomach had indeed been rumbling. "Worked up an appetite."

Lucius motioned. "I have dinner plans for us."

Harry played coy. "I was planning on hitting the town and finding a hot Italian guy."

Lucius growled. "Let me find a shark."

Harry kissed him. "I think I will settle for my British bloke."

Lucius led him out. "Keep that up and maybe I will be looking for a new man."

"So where are we going?"

"This little restaurant in a lemon grove. The fish is amazing."

Harry winced. "No more lemoncello."

Lucius laughed, reminded Harry hadn't liked. "Wine, I promise."

Harry found the restaurant quite pretty and quaint. "Not what I expected from you."

"This is my second favorite. But the other is near the grotto so better for tomorrow."

Wine and some amazing sea food in a beautiful restaurant was a great end to their first full day in Italy. They had tomorrow and then a half day. Their portkey was set to take them back to London late afternoon two days from now. Lucius had made some plans but it would be pretty laid back. He wanted Harry just to relax and enjoy his first real experience away. He hoped Harry approved of his birthday gift.

Harry smiled as he and Lucius walked back under the stars, when Lucius asked. "I am not crazy."

Lucius smiled. "I could see doing this again."

Harry kissed him. "Do I have to wait for my birthday again?"

Lucius shook his head. "Could always be a Christmas gift."

"I like the sounds of that."

Lucius drew him in. "I like the sounds of you."

Harry blushed. "I would hope so."

Lucius brushed a hand across Harry's lips. "I love you."

Harry was surprised. "I…."

"Not in love, but I love you and falling fast."

Harry was speechless. "Luc."

"You don't need to be ready to say it. Or feel it yet. I just wanted you to know."

Harry admitted. "I think I…. no I know, I am falling as well."

Lucius drew him into his arms. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

Harry drew him into a kiss. "Or you me. I love you Luc, and I want to be in love."

It was the first time they had admitted it to each other and felt amazing. They weren't madly in love yet, but certainly was a huge step for both. Lucius had not been sure whether it was the right time to tell Harry. He had been scared he was rushing Harry if he told him now. But in Italy, surrounded by all the beauty there, he had been inspired. He could admit Harry returning the words to him, meant so much.

Lucius left Harry at his bedroom door that night with a long passionate kiss. "Sweet dreams my love."

 **An: So a few steps, breakfast in bed of sorts and a trip, for Harry and Lucius. Admitting they love each other, and coming close to in love, as well. Slowly but surely their relationship is developing as Harry heals from the past.**

 **As for Severus and Remus there seems to be support for seeing them together. I will be exploring their bond and how it develops in the future. Severus deserves his own happy ending, even if not with Harry**.

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	21. little heartbeats

Three days after they returned home, Harry returned to Hogwarts. He was happy to be headed back for his second year teaching as was Remus. Teddy was looking forward to his pre-school program once a week. He had been talking about nothing else for the past month. Harry didn't even mind the thought of Severs around all the time. The man had been working on being in each other's lives without the romantic side anymore. He had seen his dad and the man together a few times. It may seem odd, his dad and former fiancé, but friends or more, Harry was okay with it. More he was happy. His dad didn't have a lot of friends left and he knew Severus was a good one for him. And he knew it went both ways as well.

A few weeks into the school year Teddy was sad as he had to miss his class. Until next year he could only go one day a week. Unfortunately Teddy had not been feeling too well and his dad wouldn't have him getting his little classmates sick.

Teddy was pouting on the couch. "I feel better Daddy."

Remus shook his head. "You are still warm."

"But Daddy I miss school."

Remus sat down. "You will go next week."

"I want to go on my swing."

"If you take a nap and feel a bit better this afternoon."

Teddy let himself be picked up. "Daddy has to teach?"

Remus nodded. "I have two classes I don't want to miss."

Teddy cuddled his bear. "Oh. Your kids not want to miss either?"

Remus laughed. "They are not all as avid students as you."

"But school is fun. And my friends."

"Well they get their friends here outside of class. And they have tests."

"No tests."

Remus kissed his son. "Sleep. If you need something call our elf. He will get me or Harry."

Teddy was usually good when sick but he was so disappointed to be missing school. Harry had promised a special day with him tomorrow if better. Teddy loved to have a special day with his big brother. Harry could take him grocery shopping and he would have a good time doing it. Remus had assigned homework to most of his classes but he had two exams and he knew his son would be good with an elf. Harry had promised to check on his brother when needed. Remus needed to cancel classes at times when the full moon came so he limited it any other time. Teddy had spent the afternoon before with Draco in the infirmary as he had been a bit sicker than. But he knew his son was happier in his own bed.

In the afternoon Teddy's temperature was much better and Remus took pity on him before dinner. The playground was too much, but he agreed to take Teddy down to see Hagrid and Fang at least. He wasn't surprised when Harry joined them.

Harry smiled when he watched Teddy with the dog. "May have to get him his own."

Remus smirked. "Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"I know you all too well."

Harry shrugged. "Fang is getting old."

"When my son is ready for his own, I will decide."

Harry smiled. "Okay."

Remus shook his head. "Why is it I don't believe you?"

Severus' voice came. "Because you know him too well."

Remus turned to the man. "Out for air?"

"Looking for you."

Harry turned. "I am headed to meet Lucius for dinner."

Severus smirked. "I wasn't meaning you anyways."

Harry kissed his dad on the cheek. "See you later."

Teddy spotted Severus. "Mr. Sev."

Severus managed a small smile. "I have come to invite you and your dad to dinner."

Remus shook his head. "Teddy has been sick."

Teddy pouted. "No more porridge."

"You can have dinner but here at school."

Severus smiled. "I brought dinner to you."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

Severus looked at Teddy. "I believe I promised you dragon fingers."

Teddy was so happy when he heard. He liked the man and he had talked about lunch with him before. Teddy didn't want to go inside yet as he hoped for a swing still. Remus was surprised when Severus set up a picnic for them instead and he indeed had dragon fingers for all three of them. Remus smiled as he remembered their conversation when they were at Harry's birthday. Severus had waited but Remus was happy.

Teddy looked up when done. "Can Mr. Sev push me on the swing?"

Remus shrugged. "You will have to ask."

Teddy looked at the man. "Please."

Severus motioned. "We need to work on your pumping."

Teddy climbed on the swing. "I'm little."

"Never too early to start. Draco was your age."

"You teach Uncle Draco?"

Severus nodded. "On the swing in my garden."

Remus stood watching with a smile when he heard. "They both look happy."

He turned to Harry. "How was dinner?"

"Nice. Seems so was yours."

"He is good with your brother and for him."

Harry smiled. "And you."

Remus went a bit pink. "He is a good friend."

Harry squeezed his dad's arm. "Either way."

Remus watched his younger son as he stood with his older. He could admit he was happy that Harry was not bothered by his friendship. He loved Harry was much as he did Teddy. Harry had long ago gone from his godson to his son. He hated the thought a friendship with Severus would hurt Harry in any way. He had lost his wife and many friends, not just the marauders. He had others left but it was nice to have Severus back.

Severus smiled a little as Teddy asked before bed, if he would do it again. "Indeed. You need practice."

* * *

Harry was for once happy to be going to the hospital wing again. It was November, almost a year since his last trip. He smiled as he watched little Frankie growing up. He had bought his little godson a baby broom for his upcoming birthday. He planned on teaching his godson to fly one day. George and Draco were having their ultrasound, just over 16 weeks, and had asked him to come. Lucius was coming, and Molly and Arthur too. The rest of the family would find out the next day at a dinner Molly would host. George and Draco hadn't wanted a huge audience.

Draco could have performed it but for once he was simply being the dad. His Aunt would deliver the baby, with either Severus or Poppy to help. Andromeda was a midwife but she was a trained nurse and like Poppy, she was able to perform one. She was happy to be asked.

Draco looked at his Aunt. "Thank you."

She kissed him. "Your mother would have so loved to be here."

Draco nodded. "I wish she was."

"She will watch over her grandchild. And you have plenty of family."

Draco looked at Molly. "At least the baby will have one grandmother."

Molly smiled. "I know I can never replace your mother, but I will love my grandchild enough for two."

Lucius held his son. "Perhaps a family name for her."

George agreed. "We thought of that."

Andromeda motioned. "Perhaps we should find out the gender for a name."

Draco smiled. "We are just waiting on one more person."

Severus appeared. "I hope I am not late."

Lucius was not surprised. "Just about to start."

Slowly Severus and Draco had been repairing that bond and this was just another step for the two of them. Draco wanted nothing more than his mother to be there. His parents may never have been in love, but his mother had been a great woman, and had loved her son with all her heart. Draco had been so close to her and wanted her there for this baby. He was reminded though that there were others around who loved him. And he wanted his Uncle to be there as part of this event. He had realized his husband was right to invite Severus to the wedding though he had been angry at first. He would have regretted his Uncle not being there for it and he knew the same was said now. He was big enough to admit it.

Andromeda started the test and they were all amazed when the room was filled with the sounds of a heartbeat. A small magic image appeared above the belly and they were all shocked. Molly was one of the first to see it, she had seen it herself once before.

George was stunned. "Do I see two heads?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Molly was in tears. "A third set."

Lucius smiled. "I believe they run in both families."

Andromeda nodded. "Our mother was."

Harry asked. "Truly a third set?"

Andromeda nodded with a smile. "Two little boys."

George had some tears. "Boys."

Draco kissed his husband. "The oldest will be Fred."

Molly assured her son. "Fred would be proud. He will watch over your sons."

George looked at Harry. "As will their Uncle and godfather, well Freddie's."

Harry hugged both men. "You know I'd be honored."

Lucius suggested when the test was done. "Perhaps we should go celebrate."

That was met with great approval and they headed not into town but London. Lucius treated them all to lunch at a nice restaurant where they toasted the news. George was still a little sad but when they did some shopping after he was smiling. He was reminded Fred would want him to be happy and he was. Molly and Lucius both bought their grandsons their first gifts, though they were not alone. Even Severus did. As the others headed their own way, Harry and Lucius went together. Harry had planned to spend the weekend in London with Lucius.

Lucius walked with Harry. "So what did you have in mind?"

Harry smiled. "Cooking lesson?"

Lucius laughed. "I guess it has been a while."

"May have to teach you to bake so can make cookies with your grandsons."

"Seems a bit more Molly's style."

Harry shrugged. "May come in handy."

"I thought we were making dinner."

Harry laughed. "I guess cookies can wait for another time."

They picked up some groceries and headed for the townhouse. It was Saturday and Harry had gone to one of his team's practices that morning before the exam. The other team had an afternoon practice tomorrow and he would be back at least for part of it. Cooking lessons were not exactly lessons any more. Lucius realized Harry liked to cook for him and he found he enjoyed cooking with him.

Harry smiled as they finished. "Feeling old yet?"

"Because I am about to be a grandfather?"

Harry shrugged. "You do have white hair and a cane."

"The men in my family all have white hair from birth."

Harry smiled. "You may have some red headed grandsons."

"I would not be opposed. Though I do think blonde hair and green eyes would be cute."

"Green eyes? George doesn't have….."

Lucius pulled him up and into a kiss. "I was thinking our sons. Or daughters."

Harry was shocked. "Ours?"

Lucius whispered. "You do need a few heirs."

Harry looked into his eyes. "You would want kids with me?"

Lucius ran a hand down his face. "I know you want kids. And I want them with you."

Harry kissed him passionately. "I do too."

Lucius's hands went to Harry's buttons but stopped. "I am not proposing now or suggesting…."

Harry put his hands back. "Better make an honest man out of me first."

Lucius took the invitation. "When you are ready, I will. I am in love with you."

Harry allowed himself to be led upstairs. "I am too."

Lucius took Harry for the first time into his bedroom. Harry was no virgin but he had only ever been with one man. But as Lucius and he undressed each other, he knew he was ready. As Harry felt himself lowered onto the bed, he knew he was ready for this. Both to take the next physical step with Lucius and to admit he was in love. They hadn't properly dated for a year, though a year since their first trial dates, but it mattered little. As Lucius lowered himself over Harry, his mouth and hands exploring every inch of Harry, all thoughts slid away from them. Lucius used protection, Harry would be his husband before babies came, but the day would come he told himself. He didn't care he was about to be a grandfather, he would have more kids of his own. As he drove into Harry, driven on by Harry's moans, neither had felt so happy. Lucius lay down next to Harry after the first round, never remembering a time he had felt like this. He was happy Harry was ready and they took the step.

Harry rested in his arms and kissed his neck. "I have a question for you?" And when Lucius looked. "Have I already tired you out?"

An: So a little Severus and Remus. Twin boys for George and Draco. And both a physical and emotional next step for Harry and Lucius.

 **Hope you continue to read and review.**


	22. twin arrival

Christmas had brought some real changes among them all. Harry and his dad and brother spent the holiday at the manor. Draco and George stayed there as well. If anyone was surprised Harry was sharing a bed with Lucius, they never said it. In reality, his dad and the boys were happy that he was moving on. Severus had come on Christmas Eve like Andromeda. He hadn't been included in a holiday since the war and had been surprised. It felt a bit odd, being there after everything, and seeing Harry and Lucius together. They didn't hide from him that they shared a bed. Severus focused on his godson and on Remus even. Harry, Remus and Draco had of course joined George at the Burrow Christmas eve.

Harry had been surprised when Lucius had given him his gift. In Italy Lucius had suggested a trip could be his Christmas gift so it was little surprise. The real surprise was that Lucius had planned two trips. One was set for Easter, a few weeks after the twins were born.

On the 31st Draco looked at his dad. "A ring?"

Lucius shook his head. "He isn't ready yet."

George agreed. "Besides wouldn't want to copy your son."

Lucius smiled. "There is that."

Draco thought. "The reason for the second trip."

"I hope he will be ready in April." Lucius admitted.

Harry appeared. "Am I missing something?"

George laughed. "He was looking for a new man to take."

Harry smirked. "I am the one who could look for a younger man."

Lucius growled. "Not getting funnier."

Harry reminded him. "We may want to leave if we don't want to miss a celebration."

Lucius had an odd look. "No worries."

"You could just tell me where we are going."

Lucius activated the portkey. "You will see soon."

Harry went into his arms and was excited to see what the man had planned for them. Lucius had given him an itinerary with dates only. They were in the international terminal but a private key. Harry had no idea what to expect and was shocked when they arrived. It seemed Lucius decided since they were going for a week, coming back on the sixth, to go further. Harry's first class back was not until the 7th. This time he had gone for a less tropical location but somewhere exciting for the holiday. They wouldn't spend the entire holiday in the one location though.

Lucius smiled when he saw Harry's surprise at NY. They would be here for two days and then were headed for Mexico, to get some beach time. He thought relaxing on a beach would make it easier, considering he was bringing Harry back the day before classes.

He led Harry to where a hotel limo waited. "What do you think?"

Harry was amazed. "Not what I pictured."

"I am told New Years' here is among the best."

Harry knew. "Not the relaxing trip you mentioned."

Lucius kissed him. "In a few days."

Harry watched as the city passed. "Definitely not Italy."

"City has its own charms. Though perhaps not the same beauty."

Harry was amazed at the luxury hotel. "Wow."

Lucius led him in. "Wait till you see the views from our room."

"Our room?"

Lucius kissed him. "I didn't think we needed separate rooms this time."

Harry kissed him. "No."

The concierge smiled. "Checking in?"

Lucius nodded. "We are booked into the presidential suite."

The man smiled. "Of course. The arrangements you ordered are waiting."

Harry found himself in an elevator being taken up to the top floor of the luxury hotel. The suite did have two bedrooms but no needed. Floor to ceiling windows and a balcony gave the most incredible views of central park and the city. Since they had already had breakfast, they decided to christen the bed there first and enjoyed the steam shower before they left the hotel. Lucius had some plans for them that day and the next. They had lunch at Lombardy's. It may not have been like having pizza in Italy but it was the oldest pizza in the US. And NY pizza had a reputation. Harry smiled as it had been their first meal on their trip to Italy. Lucius had thought it was a fitting kick off to this one as well.

They headed to central park for the afternoon where Harry was surprised they were going skating. He took Lucius more for the theater type. He was reminded it was a holiday though. Lucius also thought this was something more along Harry's taste.

Harry wasn't certain as he took to skates. "I have never."

Lucius was surprised. "You grew up muggle."

Harry reminded him. "My relatives didn't exactly include me in things."

Lucius helped him up. "Not since?"

Harry shook his head. "Not common in our world."

"Draco learned at his Uncle's." Lucius admitted.

"And you?" Harry wondered.

"Believe it or not, even wizards have enjoyed it in the past."

Harry wasn't very graceful. "May need a cushioning spell."

Lucius smiled. "Ahead of you. But can use me for balance."

Harry slowly found his feet. "Not sure this will bump snorkeling from top."

Lucius laughed. "We will do some on the other part of the trip."

Harry wanted to know what Lucius had planned but Lucius was tight lipped. They spent a great afternoon in the park. They had hot chocolate and did some tourist things. Harry got some souvenirs for Teddy and his army of nieces and nephews. Lucius and he got some for the twins as well. They headed to Time Square for dinner where Lucius made arrangements at an exclusive restaurant. They eventually did head down into the square where they stayed for some of the concerts and when the ball dropped at midnight. Last year Draco had proposed on New Year's to George. For a moment Harry worried that Lucius planned to propose to him. He wanted to marry the man but wasn't ready. Lucius knew that though.

Lucius drew him into his arms for a long kiss. "Another year together."

* * *

Harry and Lucius had an amazing holiday away. They had indeed gone snorkeling when they headed to Mexico. Both Teddy and the twins were a bit spoiled rotten, between New York and Mexico. Harry smiled when he saw Lucius planning for his grandsons. He was surprised to find his dad and Teddy had some company at Grimmauld while he was gone. Remus said it just made sense as Severus couldn't apparate easily. Harry just reminded his dad that he was happy for them to grow close. He could see Teddy was as enamored with the man as their dad was becoming.

As spring approached Harry was with George a lot as he prepared for the birth of the twins. Harry and Lucius had taken over decorating the school nursery as a gift, and the manor. Draco and George had been given the townhouse as a London home and were doing the nursery there.

The evening before his birthday George groaned. "Malfoys."

Harry smirked. "You are married to one."

"You will be one soon."

Harry blushed. "We will see."

"Twins come early I was told. Mine, not so much."

Harry reminded him. "Your due date is in eight hours."

George groaned. "Try telling these two."

Harry put his hand on George's belly. "We are all anxious to meet them."

"Not my husband. He seems to have run off."

Harry was confused. "Surely not this close…."

"Something about a meeting with your boyfriend."

Harry laughed. "You know Lucius won't want to miss the birth any more than Draco."

George smirked. "Draco misses it and he will spend a year on the couch."

"How about some dinner? I am told spicy food helps."

George agreed and went with Harry back into the school. They went to George's rooms as they were closer to the hospital wing. Poppy and Andromeda were both there for the past few days. Draco and George had opted for Poppy over Severus and the woman was happy to come. Severus would be there to welcome the twins though. It seemed the spicy food did work or the babies were anxious, as George's water broke shortly after they were done dinner. Harry took him to the hospital wing but he was soon off to find the Malfoys, contacting the Burrow.

Draco had gone away from school to meet his dad for lunch and to talk. He had no idea what his dad was up to but Lucius had insisted. He knew it was important if his dad took him away from George. When he saw Remus and Teddy, he had a good idea. He was surprised by his Uncle.

Remus understood too. "You're ready?"

Lucius nodded. "And I hope he is."

Draco grinned. "You mentioned the next trip."

Severus had been with Remus when the invite came. "You plan to propose?"

Lucius eyed his old friend, not sure how he would react. "I do."

Severus offered his hand. "Take better care of him than I did."

Lucius actually hugged the man a bit. "You know I will."

Severus grunted. "Good. I am not above hexing you if you don't."

Remus reminded the man. "I believe it is my blessing that matters."

Lucius turned. "He is an adult but your opinion does…."

Remus cut him off with a laugh. "You have it."

Draco wondered. "Ring shopping?"

Lucius nodded. "I have the proposal planned."

Severus motioned. "You will forgive us if we don't join."

Lucius knew it would be odd but thought more. "Plans?"

Remus blushed. "Dinner."

He was going to make a comment about Molly taking Teddy when Arthur appeared. He told them Harry had sent him to find them. It seemed George had gone into labor. Draco was frantic as he rushed back to school. His father and the others came with him. The Weasleys, Blaise and others all remained in the waiting room. Harry was in the room with them, he had been asked by both men to be there when the twins were born. It was about half past midnight, on George's twenty fourth birthday, when the first twin made his entrance. The second followed soon after.

Just after one in the morning the tired but full room went into see the twins. Both dads were in bed, each proudly holding one of their sons. Harry and Blaise were serving as godfathers to the eldest son to no surprise. Adrian and Ginny were chosen for the younger. Adrian wasn't there.

Molly was in tears as she looked at the two twins. "Your birthday."

George nodded. "I knew my due date but I never thought…"

Draco handed his dad the younger. "Just extra sign Fred is watching."

Harry looked at his little godson. "Freddie?"

George nodded. "Frederick Draco."

Draco looked at his younger. "And Narcissus George."

Lucius bent and brushed baby Narcissus with a kiss. "Your mother would have been so honored. And proud of them both."

George looked at his mum. "I know we broke the tradition."

Molly shook her head. "The names are perfect."

Harry shared a smile with Lucius. "I guess I was right."

Lucius smiled. "Strawberry blonde but certainly not white."

Cisco and Freddie were little mini Draco's, the looks seemed extremely stubborn, except in coloring. They had George's eyes and strawberry blond hair. They had considered calling Cisco Cygnus for the father of Andromeda and Narcissa, but had chosen to go with the masculine form. But like his mother had gone by Cissy as a child, their little boy had already been nicknamed Cisco. Though Freddie was older, it was decided he'd be George's heir, fitting considering Fred helped him build the company. Cisco was the Malfoy heir, though Freddie would get houses.

Lucius smiled as he led Harry out later and thought to himself. 'Now to get a ring on your finger and work on one of our own.'

 **An: So birth of Frederick Draco and Narcissus (Cisco) George, named for George's twin and Draco's mum, have arrived, on George's birthday.**

 **Lucius has a ring and is set to propose. Review and we will have an engagement and wedding on the horizon.**


	23. vacation proposal

Lucius had the ring and the plans set to propose. He even had an engagement party in mind when they got back from the trip. He hoped to marry Harry in the summer. He could admit he looked forward to not having to sneak Harry away from school. Even as a governor, he couldn't live at school until they wed. He couldn't wait to share his life with Harry and start on kids together. He knew Harry was anxious for kids as well. He watched Harry with Teddy and the twins, with any kids really, and knew what an amazing daddy he was born to be.

Harry had been looking forward to the trip and seeing what Lucius had up his sleeve this time around. Lucius as with New York and Mexico, refused to tell him where they were off to on this vacation. Harry had learned to trust the man and his taste in travels.

Lucius kissed Harry. "Might want to open your eyes."

Harry did and looked about. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled. "The Canary islands."

"This is amazing."

Lucius motioned. "We should check in as I have plans for us."

Harry laughed. "Not surprised."

Lucius took him to an exclusive luxury resort. "The water sports here are amazing."

"Snorkeling?" Harry said with a happy smile.

Lucius nodded. "One of my top reasons for this choice."

Harry was amazed at the hotel. "It's stunning."

Lucius led him to the desk. "We are on Tenerife."

Harry was all eyes as they were led by a bellhop. "Looks like the pictures I have seen of Morocco."

Lucius nodded. "Was designed after a citadel."

Lucius had many plans for the trip. He had considered proposing at the end but he decided he would rather have some alone time to celebrate. He wouldn't propose tonight but he had special plans for the day. And for an entire day tomorrow which would end with a proposal. They soon left the room after putting down their bags and Lucius whisked him off via a portkey for a special experience. He had taken Harry horseback riding in Mexico and on his estate, he was planning on buying Harry his own horse. But he was taking Harry on a camel safari for the day. He saw Harry's amazement when he saw the camels, and Lucius handed him his camera. They spent the afternoon there, getting to feed and get up close with the camels before they took an incredible ride through the lush forests as well as sands of the island. Though they both preferred horses, it was amazing. They finished the day off with a stop at the spa at the hotel for a massage, and a dinner at one of the fine restaurants at the resort.

The next day Lucius had decided water should be the theme. He had considered swimming with the sea lions, but decided against it. He would take Harry to try before they left, but he decided snorkeling was the best way for him to make the day perfect for them both.

He took Harry down to the water in the afternoon, having spent the morning at a banana plantation. "I guess we should bite the bullet."

Harry was worried. "I don't know if I like the sounds of that."

"I believe someone was asking for snorkeling."

Harry smiled. "You were the one who introduced me."

"Maybe I am regretting my choice."

Harry kissed him. "I know you enjoy it as much as I."

"I still have to take you back to Italy for other spots."

Harry smiled. "I would not be opposed."

Lucius motioned. "But for today we are here."

Harry saw a boat waiting. "Are we waiting for others?"

Lucius shook his head. "I chartered the boat for us."

Harry was helped aboard. "All to ourselves?"

Lucius laughed. "Well and the crew of course."

A man came over. "My swimmers. We are ready to sail when you are."

Lucius shook his hand. "We are."

The sailboat was incredible and they took to the open water. The trip was meant to be a mix of whale watching and snorkeling for the two of them. Unlike Italy, they didn't get the chance to swim with any dolphins, but they did see some whales, and had some incredible snorkeling. Lucius had considered the Great Barrier or the Galapagos, but thought both were a bit far for a week. He planned to show Harry the world one day. One good thing about Harry being a teacher, and he running his own company, they would have plenty of time to travel.

Harry was surprised when they were deposited on shore but not back where they had come from. Lucius waited till they were alone, and used a spell to unveil the secret that he had on the beach for the two of them. They were in a beautiful grotto where they would be alone.

Harry was amazed at the candle light dinner. "Luc this is amazing."

Lucius smiled. "I wanted to make it special."

Harry stopped. "It special?"

Lucius nodded. "I told you I'd wait until you were ready."

Harry was shocked. "You did."

Lucius knelt. "I hope you are."

Harry was stunned as Lucius took out a ring. "Luc."

"I love you Harry. I want to spend my life making you smile. I promise, no matter what, I will never walk away. Marry me."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Lucius slid the ring on and standing took Harry into his arms for a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how happy….."

Harry cut him off with his own. "I could say the same."

Lucius motioned to the food. "Maybe we should eat."

"Brave man proposing so early in our trip."

Lucius laughed as they both sat. "I wanted some time alone to celebrate."

"And if I had said no?"

"I guess I would have had time to find a younger man."

Harry tossed a napkin at him. "Keep that up and may be a short engagement."

Lucius assured him. "I had no doubt you'd say yes."

Harry leaned across the table for another kiss and assured him he was right. Harry had been scared to open his heart again but Lucius had proven he should. And he had never been as happy as he was now. He agreed with Lucius when he suggested that they get married that summer. They could have a long honeymoon and work on a baby, before the school year. They had an incredible lobster dinner and dessert on the beach as the sun set. They watched an amazing sunset and later danced under the stars together to music that appeared. Lucius later whisked him back. They made love into the night and they welcomed the morning out on the balcony of their room. Harry was happy Lucius had proposed early on.

Lucius toasted him with a mimosa. "To start of an amazing life and hopefully a family."

* * *

Harry and Lucius had an incredible week in the Canary Islands. They definitely celebrated in and out of bed. Harry did get a chance to swim with the sea lions. And like other trips, they had bought plenty of souvenirs. Harry couldn't wait to tell his dad as well as George and Draco the news. Lucius made a comment about the whole family together to announce it and he had to wonder. They had left on Saturday and come back on it as well. Lucius had taken Harry to his estate and made the excuse they needed rest. Again Harry knew something was up but said nothing.

Everyone was excited to hear though they had no doubt Harry would have said yes. Molly offered to host the event and Lucius had accepted. He usually liked to plan grand events but he was away on the trip. And he was reminded he would have a wedding to plan soon.

Molly was in a tizzy. "They will be here soon."

Arthur calmed her. "It is ready."

"Lucius trusted me to plan it and…."

Draco came in. "It looks perfect."

George agreed. "You know Harry will be touched."

Remus agreed. "Especially your cooking."

Arthur saw Severus. "You came?"

Severus was a bit unsure himself. "I was invited."

George reminded them. "Harry and Lucius would both approve."

Molly agreed. "Now to get outside to the other guests."

Hermione laughed. "Went to a lot of effort if he didn't say yes."

Ron actually responded. "No chance of that."

A voice came from behind. "I agree."

Molly was shocked. "You are early."

Harry and Lucius were behind them and had come in through the front door. Lucius was meant to so Harry would not see the party at first. Lucius didn't realize they were a bit early. Harry had been anxious to see his dad and brother and share the news with them. And George and Draco. Lucius had mentioned that Draco had sent word that Molly was having dinner and thought Remus had been invited to come to dinner.

Harry had been a bit suspicious but he was reminded that Molly often had the family for dinner on Sundays. He soon had his arms full of his little brother who was so happy to see him. He could see the others seemed to be looking at him and he knew they knew.

Lucius smiled. "I guess perhaps we should tell them."

Harry beamed. "Lucius asked me to marry him."

Teddy bounced. "Harry get married?"

Lucius showed Harry's ring. "He said yes."

Remus hugged his son. "I am so happy for you."

Molly claimed him. "My final son to marry."

Arthur agreed with his wife. "We will be so happy to watch."

Draco hugged his dad. "Seems the plan worked."

George laughed when he saw Harry's look. "Didn't think it a secret?"

Remus agreed. "He asked my blessing."

Molly motioned. "We should go out."

Harry looked to garden. "I guess getting too big for in here."

Though there would have been room, Harry found himself led out. He was only mildly surprised to find a party waiting for him out there. His friends like Oliver and Katie, Angie and Alicia, Neville and Luna were all there. And the spouses and kids of his brothers as well. There were balloons and lanterns and Molly had gone all out on the food. Lucius assured her that he more than approved of all she had done.

Harry went over to Severus. "I am surprised."

Severus assured him. "I want you happy."

"I know."

Severus touched Harry's pendant. "You still wear it."

Harry touched it. "It is a part of me. Lucius understands."

Severus smiled. "I know he will take care of you like I never did."

"We were meant to take care of each other."

Severus sighed. "I wish I had realized that. But I am glad you found it with him."

Harry looked at his dad and back. "Perhaps your own path isn't too far."

Severus saw where he looked. "He is a good man and a good friend."

Harry simply told him. "Don't be afraid to walk that path."

"Giving me love advice? With your father?"

"Only thing I ask, if you do, let him in. He too has been hurt, and my little brother…."

Severus assured him. "If I pursue that path, I won't make my old mistakes."

Severus watched as Harry went to join his fiancé and he could admit some relief. He had been considering Remus but he wasn't certain. He knew Remus wouldn't consider anything if Harry didn't approve of it. Neither Remus nor Severus would do anything to hurt him. He walked over to where Remus was with his younger son and sat down with the two of them. Remus smiled as he sat down with him.

Severus asked. "Perhaps next weekend you'd accompany me to dinner."

Remus smiled a tad. "I'd like that. I am sure Harry would sit."

 **An: So Lucius has proposed. A wedding and work on a baby is next**.


	24. wedding vows

**AN: Merry Christmas to everyone. Hope you enjoy the wedding as my Christmas Gift. Hopefully you may find a moment to Review for Once.**

Wedding planning was in over drive. If Draco thought his dad had been crazy over his wedding, it went up tenfold. Lucius was intent to give Harry his dream wedding. He had loved Narcissa but as a sister and mother of his son, and their wedding had been a forced arranged marriage. And the wedding had been a societal affair. Lucius would ensure that his second wedding was the complete opposite. Harry was rich and a lord, but it mattered little to him. Lucius wanted to make sure the start of their life together was perfect. He had spent so many years doing duty and making up for past mistakes. He didn't regret his marriage, he had his son and grandsons, but he was determined this time would be different.

On July second Harry was getting ready for his wedding in his rooms at Grimmauld. He had no idea what Lucius had planned but he had been promised a dream wedding. He knew his fiancé well enough to know that the man would be able to live up to his grand promise.

Remus smiled as he helped him "How do you feel?"

Harry admitted. "A bit nervous."

Remus kissed his cheek. "Most people are."

George joked. "There is a back door."

Harry tossed a pillow at him. "It is your father in law you are suggesting I ditch at the altar."

George shrugged. "Brothers come first."

Harry shook his head. "I know I want to marry him. Just nervous about this show he has produced."

Remus laughed but assured him. "I have no doubt you will approve."

George agreed. "He out did ours."

Harry looked at George. "Should you not be switching with Ron?"

George pouted. "How is it he gets to be your best man and not me?"

Harry reminded him. "Last I looked you agreed to serve for my fiancé."

"To allow you to have two witnesses." George agreed.

Harry had chosen Ron and Oliver. "I guess I need to marry a more popular man."

George smirked. "I guess him asking his best friend would be a bit odd."

Harry agreed. "Though he is here as a date."

Remus blushed but smiled as George left the room. He and Severus had gone out for dinner a week after Harry and Lucius got engaged. They had gone out a few times since. They were definitely enjoying it, but were taking their time to explore the relationship. Severus was a bit worried when Remus asked him to be his date to the wedding. Harry had shown his support of them dating, had baby-sat Teddy often enough, but it was his wedding. But Harry had been the one who had suggested Remus could bring a date. Neither he nor Remus were sure Severus would accept. The wedding was between his former fiancé and former best friend. But Severus had been working on his relationship with more than Draco. He and Lucius would never be as close as before, but their friendship was repairing. And he and Harry were learning to be friends. He cared deeply about both Harry and Lucius no matter the past. He and Lucius for better or worse were brothers, and he could be happy for him

Harry had no idea where they were going but he was escorted away by Remus via a portkey that Lucius had prepared. Harry found himself on a boat. It seemed to be a ferry, and he was indoors, but the front was open ahead. They seemed to be out in the center of a loch. He was lead out, rows of chairs along the front deck, hundreds of wild flowers lining the railings. He somehow knew it was the same loch where they had their first date. Considering all of their snorkeling and water vacations, being on a boat was special for them both.

The minister started when he got to the front. "It is my honor to unite these men in marriage. Who presents the youngest groom in marriage?"

Remus was proud to do the honors. "I do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry to be your husband and bond until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter take Lucius to be your husband and bond until death do you part?"

"I do."

The minister motioned. "Now to exchange rings and pledge your bond."

Lucius took it from Draco and slid on Harry. "With this ring I pledge my eternal love and devotion as your husband and eternal bond."

Harry took a ring from Ron. "With this ring I pledge my eternal love and devotion as your husband and eternal bond."

The minister spoke. "Is there any here who believe they have reason this union should not be formed?"

A few eyes were on Severus for a moment but there was total silence.

The minister announced. "Then I pronounce you husbands. You may seal it with a kiss."

Lucius drew Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss. With Draco and Ron they went and signed the contract to make it official. Harry had never felt as happy as he did at that moment. They docked and Harry realized they were at the little inn where they had their first date. The inn had an outer courtyard with tables, and they would be using it for their cocktail hour. Harry and his husband and family went for photos first. The others enjoyed some food at the pub and drinks, but the couple joined them. Harry looked at the kids there, and those like Hermione who was three months along with a second baby, and he hoped soon. Percy had 2 daughters and George had his twins. Bill and Fleur had two girls and trying for a third, and Charlie and Rodger were trying as well. Neville and Luna of course with their two. Oliver and Katie were his only friends really who had yet to add to their family. They had only been married since the spring though and were in no rush. Even Ginny and her husband were pregnant finally. They had been married for some time but because of her career, had waited for a baby. They were due in December.

Harry was only a tad surprised when the whole party was whisked away by more portkeys. This time they found themselves along the water again but this time the ocean. Both he and Lucius owned a few coastal homes, but it was the one they had spent their first Valentine's Day. A huge reception was set out on the beach, tables done in green and gold, drift wood vases of wild flowers. Instead of a tent, there was an arbor of driftwood with sail fabric and lanterns strung. Part of the wood dance floor was out on the water, stabilized by spells. There were bonfires for later, and the menu included lobster from the date there, and other favorites. The food was inspired by some of their travels he realized.

Lucius led him onto the dance floor. "Time for our first dance."

Harry smiled as he danced. "I can't believe all of this."

"Is it what you dreamed of?"

Harry kissed his husband. "So much more."

"I just wanted to make sure you had your dream wedding."

Molly claimed Lucius for the second dance. "Tradition."

Harry smiled when Andromeda claimed him. "Had to get creative."

Andromeda agreed. "You have plenty of people to celebrate."

Harry saw his dad and Severus. "I do."

Severus looked at Remus. "Can I have this dance?"

Remus was happy to accept. "I am happy you came."

Severus looked at Harry. "I am happy for them both."

Remus assured him with a light kiss. "I know."

Severus asked. "Have you thought about my suggestion?"

Remus reminded him. "I have Teddy. I can ask Andromeda…."

Severus shook his head. "The invite was for both."

Remus was surprised but touched. "I think we would both enjoy."

Severus had suggested that they spend a few days away. Neither man was extravagant but Severus seemed to have a small home in Spain from the Princes. He thought Remus and Teddy could both go away with him. Seeing Harry married, he wanted to keep moving forward. Harry was happy as he watched them together. But he focused on his husband and the day. He was touched to see Molly had done the wedding cake as she had done for all of her kids. George of course prepared a special fireworks show which went off with the bonfires, to send them off.

Before they were whisked away everyone made a toast to them with champagne. "To Harry and Lucius."

* * *

Harry could not believe the amazing wedding that his husband had planned for them. He could admit he had been worried at first. Lucius had a tendency to go a bit over the top at times. But Lucius had known that Harry wouldn't want anything too overdone. And after his last wedding, he hadn't wanted it either. But after all the plans and the wedding, they were both looking forward to going away on their honeymoon.

Like their wedding, Lucius had given Harry no clues about the honeymoon that he had planned for the two of them. It was the same as any of their trips before. But Harry knew that Lucius would have gone out of his way to make this trip the most amazing one of them yet.

Harry looked about when his head cleared. "Where are we?"

Lucius smiled. "Thailand."

Harry found himself led towards a helicopter pad. "Really?"

Lucius nodded. "Best way to get to our resort."

Harry looked at the helicopter. "Are you sure?"

"Telling me you are scared of flying Mr. Quidditch star?"

Harry smirked. "It has been a few years. And this is different."

Lucius laughed but assured him. "There is a water taxi if needed."

Harry got on board. "Should try new things."

Lucius got on. "Should be amazing."

Harry watched as they took off. "Good thing the sun is up here."

Lucius agreed. "More time for fun."

Harry had a coy smile. "Time to snorkel?"

Lucius smirked. "Oh I had other exploration in mind."

Harry knew and he had the same in mind as well. They took a scenic route on their way to the very exclusive Coconut island resort. They wouldn't spend the entire time there. They would be spending a few days at the elephant camp resort. The last week before they headed home, Lucius planned a stop in Cambodia for a night to see the temples. And two days in China for the Forbidden City and great wall. Harry loved animals and would get a chance to see elephants, pandas, monkeys and more. And Thailand of course was known for diving.

The Coconut island resort was an exclusive resort and Lucius had booked them in for eight days at one of their exclusive villas. They would have use of the rest of the resort including sports and restaurants, but had privacy as well. They had elves instead of a private chef.

Harry was amazed when he saw the villa and the pool. "This is incredible."

Lucius led him in. "You will like the elephant camp but I thought this the best start."

Harry agreed. "I still think we could use a dip in that infinity pool out there."

Lucius snarled as he pulled his husband in. "Keep it up and I will feed you to a shark and find another man."

Harry reminded him. "I am the one who could find a younger man."

Lucius pulled him into the bedroom. "I remind you we are bonded."

Harry played coyly. "Little towel boy on the side/"

Lucius used his wand to remove their clothes. "I will tan your ass if you even think…."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "I think I like my men mature."

Lucius drew him down into bed. "Keep it that way."

Harry's hand went to his husband's cock. "I never knew you to be one for so much talk."

Lucius pushed his husband back on the bed. "Don't ever let it be said I am one to disappoint."

Harry stopped his husband who had been about to cast a spell. "No need."

Lucius kissed him passionately. "You are sure?"

Harry nodded. "Now you made me an honest man, I want your child."

Lucius put his wand away and was happy to take his husband with no spell. They were both so anxious for a baby of their own. Lucius knew he was a grandfather but that mattered nothing to him. It had nothing to do with the fact that Harry needed two heirs at least. They both wanted to have kids to share. And as they made love for several rounds, they both pictured babies with blonde hair and green eyes.

They missed lunch as they drifted off to sleep together but they decided to get out of their villa for a bit when they woke. They bathed and they headed out to the rest of the resort to do some exploring. Snorkeling including with the sharks would wait, but they did go to the beach.

Harry was amazed as he looked out on the water. "This is beautiful."

Lucius agreed. "I have been to Thailand but only Bangkok."

Harry smiled as they walked. "I am happy you brought me here."

"We will hit the city for a night after the elephant camp."

"So what do you have in mind for our first afternoon?"

Lucius motioned. "Flying fish."

"It seems a bit early for dinner."

Lucius laughed. "Not for eating."

Harry was amazed when he saw the inflatable. "This?"

Lucius motioned. "Better hold on."

Harry noticed others getting on. "Better take your own advice."

Lucius laughed. "No worries."

Lucius had decided they needed some adrenaline though nothing too over the top after the big day. The flying fish was an amazing high speed ride behind a boat, and they both had to hold on for their lives. It was incredible and they definitely got an adrenaline rush on the ride. They managed to stay on and not get dunked though some splash of course. By the time they got back, they were ready for dinner. They went to one of the restaurants at the resort instead of heading back to a restaurant along the water. They were seated at a table right along the water rail.

Harry toasted his husband as they dined. "To my amazing husband and making so many of my dreams come true."


	25. happy news

**AN: RIP Alan Rickman, a man who embodied Severus Snape.**

Harry and Lucius were both relaxed and happy when they returned from their honeymoon. They had brought gifts for all the kids. Harry smiled when his brother was more excited by the stories and pictures. Teddy had plenty of his own. It turned out that he and Remus had spent a week with Severus in Spain and the little boy had a lot of fun. Remus blushed when his son looked his way but he smiled in confirmation. Harry just smiled, happy his dad and even Severus were moving on. When he spoke to his dad later, it seemed Teddy was not the only one who had fun. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the two made it down the aisle one day. He wouldn't only support it but he would be happy for both men. For now he was happy to be married and in the fall when he returned to school, to have his husband living with him there.

As they moved into the fall Harry could admit he was a tad disappointed he was not yet pregnant. He watched Hermione who was due in January and he wanted his own bump. Lucius tried to remind him it took time, but when Oliver and Katie announced they were pregnant in September, Harry was hard to convince. And Bill and Fleur with their third a few weeks later. He was reminded male pregnancies took longer.

Christmas Eve Lucius was shopping with his son. "I need to find a final gift for Harry."

Draco understood. "Still no news?"

Lucius sighed. "I fear it's me."

"You aren't the carrier. The hexes shouldn't…'

"But I am older. It isn't the same as getting a witch pregnant."

Draco squeezed his arm. "It will come."

Lucius picked up a bear. "I hate seeing the disappointment."

"You are as well."

"I am. But I have you and the boys."

Draco just reminded him. "He has us too."

"It's not the same as having his own child in his arms."

"Don't give up hope. Perhaps a specialist?"

Lucius nodded. "Andromeda suggested we wait another a month or so."

Only Remus knew there had been one occurrence. It wasn't exactly a miscarriage in the normal sense. No baby had ever been formed. But the artificial womb had formed. Harry had suffered some mild cramping and they had gone to Andromeda who did a spell to relieve it. There wasn't the same heart break as a miscarriage as they knew no baby was involved but it was hard. Andromeda suggested they give it a few more months. If there was no sign of a baby by Easter, she would work with them, or send them to a specialist she knew.

The two of them finished shopping and headed to meet their husbands at the Burrow. They spent Christmas Eve there like the other kids, and would be at the manor the next day. Molly was so happy with her army of grandkids, which had grown by one, Ginny's first son Joey. With Hermione, Fleur and Charlie pregnant, she would soon be busier. They currently had four granddaughters and five grandsons.

Christmas morning Lucius handed his husband a gift. "One last one."

Harry opened and smiled at the book. "Thanks."

Lucius saw him eying the twins and Teddy. "I know Charlie being pregnant too…..it will be us soon."

Harry didn't respond but handed his husband a gift. "One left for you."

Lucius was surprised by an album. "Harry?"

Harry opened. "Not a picture yet but I added."

Lucius saw an appointment card. "A sonogram?"

Harry nodded. "I found out last week."

Lucius was still in shock. "We're pregnant?"

Harry kissed him. "I am due the end of August."

Lucius dragged his husband into his arms for a kiss. "This is amazing."

Draco agreed. "Told you that you just had to be patient."

Teddy looked up. "Uncle Luc knows now?"

Remus laughed. "Yes, no more having to keep the secret."

Lucius stared. "Secret?"

Harry laughed. "Dad and Teddy were with me for the test."

Severus shared a smile with Remus as he had been the one to run the test. Harry had a fainting spell and it had been more out of convenience. It may have seemed odd for him to run it on his former fiancé but it hadn't been. It was truly a sign that they had moved on and were happy for one another. He had seen Harry struggle to get pregnant and was truly happy Harry was going to be a dad. And was happy for Lucius as well. If anyone deserved a chance to be a dad it was Harry. Severus was willing to have kids as he knew Harry had wanted them. But he would be happy with Remus and Teddy. He had already looked into the legality of naming Teddy his heir, possible as Sirius named Harry heir to his estate.

Later that day Harry was surprised when Severus found him. "I thought you were with Dad and Teddy."

Severus smiled. "Teddy is getting bundled up to make a snowman. I wanted to talk to you."

Harry turned. "Thank you for being so good about…."

Severus stopped him. "I said it when I ran the test, I am so happy for you. I know how much you want to be a daddy."

Harry nodded. "I know you only considered kids for me."

"Perhaps I am too old for babies but a pre-schooler would be a welcome addition."

Harry eyed him, feeling there was more to this. "A pre-schooler?"

"I am looking to propose to Remus. Not right away, perhaps this spring."

Harry smiled a tad. "And you are telling me?"

"Just like dating, I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Harry assured Severus. "I want you both happy, and my brother."

Severus knew. "He will want you by his side if he says yes."

Harry assured him. "Get my dad to say yes, and I will be happy to be a part. You were for mine."

It would be slightly different. Severus had been in the audience and slightly reluctant to be there for the wedding. But if Remus said yes, he would want his oldest son to be a part of the wedding. Severus not only didn't mind but he would be happy for it. He didn't plan to propose for a few months, February at earliest, but he decided to speak to Harry first. He was happy that he would have Harry's blessing when he took the step. Later Harry stood watching his dad and Severus with Teddy in the snow. He smiled when his husband wrapped an arm around him.

Lucius smiled. "Next year the twins can join in and we will have our own little baby to enjoy."

* * *

The family was all thrilled when they found out he was pregnant finally. The old team joked that Oliver had actually beat him but all good natured. Hermione and Ron welcomed Rose a few weeks after Christmas. Fleur, Katie and Charlie may be due first, but he had his own. He and Lucius were thinking about having two children and both thought it would be nice to have one of each. The pregnancy may have taken some time for them to get there but it was running smoothly, well other than morning sickness. Lucius offered to sub for his husband for a semester. The good thing about owning one's own company he could take the time away when needed. Minerva was happy with the arrangement.

In April Harry was set to have his ultrasound at the start of Easter break. He had just hit the mark where they could find out the gender of the baby. Draco and George with the boys, Remus and Teddy, and even Severus would come. The others would learn at dinner later.

Harry was anxious as they waited for Andromeda. "I can't wait."

Lucius kissed him. "Either can I."

George smiled. "Hoping for a boy or girl?"

Draco looked at his dad. "Not sure how he'd handle a girl."

Lucius smirked. "I would be happy with a little girl. And I have my first son."

Harry added though. "But I don't."

Remus agreed. "If anyone would be happy with either gender, we know it is you cub."

Harry agreed. "Just want a healthy baby in my arms."

Andromeda had come in, the test at the manor. "Are you ready?"

Harry turned to her. "Thank you for doing it."

Andromeda reminded him. "You are family and I am honored."

Draco pouted. "You know I am a healer."

Harry laughed. "But you are not trained in pregnancies or ultrasound spells. Your Aunt is."

As Andromeda started the test they knew it was not totally true. Draco was trained enough he could have performed the test. This far along, even with his limited training from healer school, he could have read the results. But they had decided to have him simply be the big brother right now. Andromeda would deliver the baby as well, though Draco would assist as Severus would be too odd. Andromeda was honored to be asked. Though she had Teddy, the loss of her daughter would always be hard on Andromeda. Both Harry and Draco meant the world to her. Both had made a pointed attempt to include her in their lives including with their babies. Draco was her nephew, but Harry felt more like a grandson.

Everyone smiled as the image came up and they were able to see the baby for the first time. Harry and Lucius were assured the baby was healthy and developing well. They were all smiles when they found out the gender of the baby, definitely not a disappointed face in the bunch.

Molly was waiting when they arrived at the Burrow for dinner. "News?'

Harry smiled and gave her a copy. "You were right."

Molly smiled with confirmation. "I have predicted the gender right on almost every baby."

George laughed. "Except the twins."

Arthur confided. "She isn't good with twins. She thought she had a boy and girl with you and Fred."

Molly was a bit pale. "Until my brothers died and…"

George held his mother. "You know Freddie and Cisco have been anxious for their sleep over tonight."

Molly smiled and looked over at her twin grandsons. "So have I."

Arthur smiled. "House is baby proofed but luckily we won't have to twin proof it for another year."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Twin proof?"

Molly explained. "You haven't experienced the terrible twos until you experience it with Weasley twins."

George pouted. "We weren't that bad."

Bill laughed. "Speak for yourself."

Arthur reminded them. "Today is about Harry and his news."

There was always a dinner for baby news. Molly was always happy to have them. Having three new grandbabies on the way, as she considered Harry a son, she was plenty busy. Fleur was due in less than a month with their third, and a boy this time, what they planned to be their last. Charlie was only due a few weeks before Harry, around Harry's birthday, with another boy. Bill would likely be the only sibling with more than 2 kids. Charlie, George, Percy and Ron had ruled out more, George and Draco happy with the twins. Ginny was thinking only one more. The twins had turned a year old only a few weeks before and Grandpa Luc had planned a huge party for them.

Though George and Draco were only going away for a private evening, Harry and Lucius were going away for the week. Harry was a bit surprised by their destination and companions, but he had a feeling why. They were headed to the home in France that the family owned, but while Draco and George weren't coming, Remus and Severus were with Teddy. Their second day in France, Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

Severus turned to Remus. "Would you take a walk down to the beach with me?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. But Teddy is napping."

Harry assured him. "I will keep an ear out for my brother."

Severus led Remus down along the beach. "I know this vacation may be a bit odd."

Remus kissed him. "I am happy."

"I thought the three of us could spend a day or two at my home in Spain before we go back."

Remus agreed. "Teddy would like that."

"I was going to suggest it instead of this, but I knew you'd want Harry here."

Remus stopped. "Why?"

Severus took a box from his pocket. "I know we have both done this before."

Remus looked at the box. "Yes."

Severus knelt. "I am hoping this time it will last for us both."

Remus watched as the man opened the lid. "You are…."

"I love you. I want to be a family with you and Teddy. Marry me."

Remus nodded. "Yes."

Severus slid the ring on he stood and pulled Remus into a kiss. "I told Harry…"

Remus returned the kiss. "I know."

Lucius and Harry appeared with Teddy and Lucius brought some wine down for them. He hadn't told them he was proposing now but they suspected. There was some juice for a pregnant Harry and Teddy of course. Harry hugged his dad and assured him he was happy. Lucius promised a wedding. Severus reminded him they wanted small, and the only reason they wouldn't elope now, was Draco wasn't there too. They didn't plan on more children as they were happy with Teddy. They planned to wed before Harry had his baby, in early summer time.

Harry smiled and put his dad's hand to feel as his baby kicked. "Your first grandchild has decided to join the celebration."

 **An: Taking a vote on name and gender of Harry's baby. We will get a small wedding and a baby next chapter. Please vote/suggest names.a**


	26. baby Malfoy

Draco was happy for his godfather when he found out Severus had proposed. Harry wasn't the only one who had repaired his bond with the man. Though Lucius and Severus were close, Severus had asked his godson to stand up for him. Harry had agreed to stand up for his dad, meaning it when he assured Severus he'd be a part. Lucius would be performing the ceremony for them. They weren't eloping but it would be small. Andromeda was happy for her former son in law and had offered to take Teddy when they went on a honeymoon but they said no. They were taking him with them. They would take an elf for when they wanted some alone time. Remus had worried but it was his fiancé's idea. Though he may have only considered babies for Harry, Severus fully accepted his role as Teddy's stepfather. A few friends like Poppy would come as well.

Harry and Lucius celebrated their one year anniversary in Paris. Lucius would have loved to whisk him away but being seven and a half months pregnant he couldn't travel far. Five days later a much quieter wedding was set to be held. Lucius had been contained by his husband and son.

Remus was the one getting ready. "It still feels odd."

Harry reminded him. "I should be the one saying that."

Teddy looked up. "Why?"

Remus looked at Teddy. "Why don't you go give Severus our gift?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Remus looked at Harry when gone. "You are okay with this?"

"I gave you my blessing."

"But he is still your former fiancé. You wear his ring."

Harry touched the pendant. "I asked my husband if he minded. I guess I should have asked…."

Remus cut him off. "I know it is a part of you."

"Severus will always be a part of me. But as a friend and confident. And as my honorary stepfather."

Remus smiled at that. "He could adopt you like Teddy."

Harry laughed. "Okay, that is too odd."

Remus kissed his cheek. "I know I never adopted you legally, or even like Sirius, but you are my son."

Harry hugged the man. "You're never getting rid of me. I need my dad, and this little one needs a grandpa."

Remus put a hand on the bump. "I know Arthur will be as well but I am honored."

Harry motioned to the door. "Ready to get married?"

Remus nodded. "Better go before he worries I ran."

Remus had loved his wife and he always would but he was happy where he was now. He loved Severus and the life they would have together. Like Severus would have had kids for Harry, Remus had them for his wife. He didn't regret it, he wouldn't give up Teddy for a moment. But he and Severus would be happy with just Teddy to raise. Severus was adopting Teddy fully. He had considered a partial adoption, like Sirius had done with Harry to leave him the Black estate, but decided on a full. Like Sirius could only leave Harry his title via adoption, Severus could only leave Teddy the Prince title that way. Harry and Draco who were once his heirs understood. Harry had inherited his personal wealth when the man was thought dead but it returned to Severus when he came back. It would all be left to Teddy when Severus died one day.

Teddy joined them, and Remus was led by his sons to be married. George and the twins, Andromeda, Filius and Poppy who came from Ireland, and Horace were there. They chose to marry in the small herb garden at Severus' home. He had a few from the Princes in the UK, but Spinner's end was his private home. There was a lovely oak tree they took their vows under, the guests in simple chairs.

Lucius smiled when it was time to say. "I now pronounce you husbands. You may seal it with a kiss."

Remus pulled his husband into a kiss with a smile. "Husbands."

Severus returned the smile. "Family."

Draco motioned. "May want to sign and make it official."

Harry laughed. "Or one may still run."

Severus went to sign the papers. "The one thing may take some getting used to."

Harry went to sign after his dad. "Second thoughts?"

Remus understood. "No longer a Snape."

Lucius laughed. "Decided to be the bride."

Harry elbowed his husband. "Excuse me."

Lucius rubbed his ribs. "You hyphenated it."

Severus reminded them. "Snape is His name."

Remus added. "Still Professor Snape at school."

Lucius motioned. "The reception as it is awaits."

Severus smirked. "Never going to stop pouting are you?"

They had agreed to allow him to host the reception as it was at the manor. The house had a dining room with enough room for the few guests but they compromised. Harry promised the couple he had kept his husband under control as best as he could. Severus had legally become a Lupin with his husband and new son. It was an easy choice, Prince was his title, and Snape belonged to his abusive father. Harry had kept Potter as part of his name but Severus chose not to. To remove confusion for students, he would teach as Professor Snape, so there was only one Lupin.

The men were worried they couldn't even trust Harry but were relieved when they saw the manor. The small reception had been set up outdoors since it was the summer. They were amazed to find a round table set in the middle of a gazebo that was the heart of a small herb garden.

Severus was amazed. "I must be seeing things."

Remus agreed. The only décor was some holders of lilies. "Something hiding."

Lucius smirked. "Keep that up."

Harry reminded them. "You wanted simple."

Remus assured his son. "This is perfect."

"Just didn't think your husband had it in him." Severus added.

Draco didn't let his dad pout. "You know we had to reign you in."

Severus looked at Poppy and Horace. "Thanks for coming. I know it was a bit of a trip."

Poppy had known him alive but not seen him. "I am happy to see you settled."

Horace agreed. "Closest thing to a son I had."

Andromeda reminded Remus. "She would be happy for you."

Remus hugged her. "I know. I am happy you joined us."

Teddy was bouncing. "I'm hungry, is there food? And cake?"

Harry laughed. "I don't think we forgot that."

The elves appeared with a simple two course meal for them. Though not on picnic blankets, it was a very simple picnic lunch for them. It was early afternoon as the couple planned to leave for their honeymoon by dinner time. Teddy was as happy as his dads by the day. There were toys and such on the lawn to keep him and the twins occupied later as the adults talked. Instead of a cake there was pie. It had been something that his Aunt always made him and brought Severus a smile. Remus had been the one to suggest it and they all enjoyed the warm cherry pie. The two men did get to share a traditional dance just before they left. They were headed with Teddy to spend two weeks in Greece. It was Lucius' gift.

Harry was happy as he watched them leave later. "I am happy they both found peace."

* * *

Remus and Severus had returned from their trip three weeks later. Originally Teddy was meant to stay and they were to only be gone two weeks. But Lucius had gone to collect the boy and insisted the couple have a week of a traditional honeymoon. They had taken an elf but Lucius and Harry knew the men would have rarely used it. Teddy was happy to spend a week with Harry and his grandmother while his dads were away. The two men had spent the last week in Italy after the first two in Greece. All three Lupins were happy and relaxed when they got back. Remus and Teddy were now living at Spinner's End in the summer time but often at the manor. They were back in time for Harry's birthday.

Poppy decided she would be happy to make a return trip. Harry had felt a bit odd having Draco help deliver his baby, and Severus was definitely no. Poppy was happy to come and assist. She had always cared about Harry and was happy to help welcome his baby into the world.

Harry looked at his husband as Andromeda finished cleaning him up. "How is he?"

Lucius looked down at their son. "Beautiful."

Poppy assured them both. "And healthy like his dad."

Harry was anxious. "I want to hold him."

Poppy motioned. "He is ready."

Lucius picked up the tiny bundle. "I forgot how small they are."

Harry reminded him. "You held the twins."

Lucius looked at the tiny bundle. "Your own is so different."

Andromeda agreed. "It is for us all."

Harry was in tears as his son was put into his arms. "Oh my. There you are my little prince."

Lucius smiled. "He looks like Draco but for those dimples."

Harry traced his son's face. "And hopefully my eyes."

Poppy motioned to Andromeda. "We should give them some time."

Harry and Lucius had no doubt they had a waiting room of people. They chose to have him at school even though it was only the 28th. Lucius would be covering for his husband but Harry and the baby would be at school. And it would be easier for him to be born here and not have to bring him by bus. The nursery at school was identical to the one they did for him at the manor. As Harry held and later nursed his son he couldn't wait to take him home to either one. After the trouble having his little boy he was so grateful. He hoped it would happen again for them. For all Draco's jokes, he knew Lucius did really want a little girl. And Harry could admit he wanted a daughter of his own as well.

Eventually Remus and Severus with Teddy, Draco and George with the twins, and the extended Weasley clan came pouring into the room. Oliver and Katie, and Neville and Luna had come in as well. They were all excited to meet the newest family member.

Harry looked at Remus. "Would Grandpa like to hold him?"

Remus didn't need to be asked twice. "He is so beautiful."

Draco looked at his little brother. "Has Harry's eyes."

Molly kissed Harry. "You know Arthur and I consider him a grandson."

Lucius actually spoke. "We are both thankful."

George asked. "Godparents?"

Hermione smiled. "You had a lot of choices. You are godfather to a child from most of us."

Lucius agreed. "We decided to do a slight alteration to tradition."

Harry explained. "The spouses of our main witness. So Hermione and George."

Oliver who had named Harry godfather to his recent son Leo assured him. "At least one team member."

Lucius smiled. "Thought George covered a few bases including my side."

Draco laughed. "Well then I guess we should be asking my little brother's name."

Harry did the honors. "Alexander Sirius Potter-Malfoy."

Remus smiled. "Padfoot would be so honored."

Harry knew it may have been traditional to choose James, but Sirius was the one he had memories of. As a star it also brought in Draco, Andromeda and Tonks. Harry had decided Alex would be the Potter heir, and the Potters took their names from British history. Alexander featured heavily in Scottish history but also had a connection to Italy for Lucius. The name meant defender, and both dads decided it was a good honor to many people they loved. It made Harry think of Moody, the name a form of Alastor. Molly was so happy to hold baby Alex. Alex would go to school, with the change in rules, with Rose, Bill's son Louis, Charlie's son Owen and Oliver and Katie's son Leo. Ron wasn't impressed when someone joked Rose had to perspective dates, Leo and Alex, related to the other 2 boys. He didn't want to think of her dating ever.

Molly handed back the baby. "The nursery is waiting for you."

Poppy smiled. "We will keep you the night."

Harry groaned. "I live a few floors below."

Andromeda reminded him. "It is already dinner time."

Poppy laughed. "It seems nothing has changed."

Lucius kissed his husband. "One night isn't too bad."

"And then I can finally see the nursery you claim you have no idea about."

Lucius kissed him. "I haven't seen it either."

Draco agreed. "Decided it was fair game after all you two do."

Harry reminded them. "My husband. Besides it is my nursery."

Katie didn't let him off so easily and both Hermione and Luna agreed. "I recall it was you who did Leo's."

Harry couldn't deny it. "He is my godson."

Harry had always loved spoiling the kids and his husband had only increased that. He had grown up with nothing and loved to share with others, He knew his little boy would be lucky, he would grow up with his daddies, and an extended family. He didn't have a whole lot of biological other than Draco and the twins, but that didn't matter. He had Grandpa Moony, and Teddy, Andromeda, and the Weasleys who were always family. And in a year or two he and Lucius would try for another baby. Harry hoped he could give his husband a daughter next time.

Remus motioned. "We should let the two dads get some rest now the baby is sleeping."

 **An: So a wedding and the birth of the newest Malfoy. May need some pink, no female Malfoys in sight. One last chapter to go.**

 **Thanks to the rare person who actually voted and showed support.**

 **Alexander Sirius Potter-Malfoy: Alexander was the only name suggestion. Alexander is Greek for defender. The name features in Scottish history for the Potters and Roman history as well for the Malfoys. A distinguished name for a Malfoy. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Sirius- means Dog Star. I usually don't like naming them straight out for a dead family member, avoid James and Lily, but someone wanted 'star'. It connects Alex to his big brother Draco as well as Sirius and the other family members.**


	27. whole again

Harry and Lucius were delighted to bring Alex home to his nursery. They were both amazed by the African theme of the room. Harry would never be a stay at home dad but he loved those first months with his son. He did help his husband mark and did some coaching as well. Alex was a sweet baby but he had his definite favorites. Grandpa Moony he was always happy for a snuggle with and Teddy always made him smile. When he returned to teaching, they had a house elf, but Molly took him often enough. He was happy to see Severus as he made his life with Remus and Teddy. He was even known to walk Teddy to school when he started at the local school in town in the fall. Harry had always known Severus would make a great dad as he had been a good second to Draco. As much as he had said he didn't want diapers, he had been known to change when they babysat Alex. He was also very fond of Draco and George's twin boys though he often groaned they were definitely Weasleys.

When Alex was about a year or so old they started trying again. Harry really wanted to give his husband a daughter. But like Alex, pregnancy never came easily for Harry, in fact it took longer this time. They went to a specialist a year in, learning indeed it was Lucius' age and hex damage which was making it harder. Alex was nearly three when they found out they were finally pregnant. Their baby was due in March, two weeks before Draco's twins turned five. They decided not to tell anyone the sex this time, but they were all hoping it was a girl for both men.

A three and a half year old Alex was so excited. "I want to see her."

Freddie shook his head. "It could be a boy."

Cisco nodded. "Or a puppy."

Alex pouted. "It's not a puppy, it's a sister."

Freddie shook his head. "I think Grandpa is having puppies."

Cisco nodded. "I heard them barking."

Alex was in tears. "Not puppies, sister, not puppies."

Draco came to his little brother's rescue. "No teasing your Uncle. You know Grandpa Luc and Harry are not having puppies."

George shot his twins a look and they both looked at Alex. "Sorry."

Molly smiled as she watched. "I am even happier they had twins."

Bill shot his mother a questioningly look. "Why?"

Arthur laughed "Pay back for all the havoc they caused us."

George pouted. "I don't think we were half the handful these two are."

Molly smirked. "Keep telling yourself that dear."

Arthur agreed. "You will be happy you stopped at the twins, when they get older. Picture those two and five other siblings."

George pouted a moment but he laughed. He couldn't deny that he and Fred had been a handful. Seeing the twins he had a lot more appreciation for his parents. When he and Fred were this age, his mother had five other children. George and Draco were happy with two. If they had not had twins, they would have had another pregnancy. Draco had grown up an only child, and neither he nor George had wanted a huge family. Bill was the only sibling with more than two. Ginny and her husband had welcomed a daughter last year and they were done. Everyone hoped it was the little girl the dads wanted and even Alex seemed to. Oliver and Katie had a daughter now. Charlie only had boys but happy with his two sons.

Alex was allowed into the room alone but the rest of the family joined them a half hour later. They all smiled as Alex was seated between his dads in an enlarged bed, with the biggest smile anyone had seen on his face. And in his arms, he held a little pink bundle.

Molly smiled. "I see you finally got her."

Alex looked at the twins. "See, no puppy."

Draco explained when his dad and Harry looked confusion. "The twins teased a bit."

Harry smiled as Remus as usual claimed his granddaughter first. "Definitely not a puppy."

Alex pouted. "I like a puppy and a sister."

Lucius laughed. "When you are a bit bigger, Daddy and I will consider a puppy."

Andromeda looked at the baby. "So this is what a female Malfoy looks like?"

Draco laughed. "Though she looks more like Harry."

Harry agreed. "Almost the opposite of her brothers."

Lucius agreed. "I think she is the first born female Malfoy in over a hundred and fifty years."

Molly got a chance to hold her. "Even worse than our family."

Unlike the Weasleys, the Malfoys didn't often have more than one child. Lucius was the first one in about seven generations he thought, that had more than one child. And that family had two sons. Harry and Lucius had chosen Luna and Oliver to serve as her godparents. The baby was a little Potter this time in features, including her black hair. But instead of the green eyes of Harry and Alex, she had the Malfoy steel blue eyes. Lucius was convinced, when she gave her first little grimace when hungry, she was already showing the Malfoy smirk. There was no doubt she had Papa wrapped about her tiny little pinkie finger. Not that the other men in her family including her proud daddy was any better. Though a little Potter image, the baby was the Black heiress, Alex was named for Potter. Potter was the smallest and Alex would get Harry's WWW shares.

Alex looked. "What's her name daddy?"

Harry smiled. "Felicia Camille Potter-Malfoy."

Lucius explained. "Felicia for an old constellation and Camille is a flower."

Draco smiled at his little sister. "Name suits her."

Harry smiled. "I think we need a pic of the three of you."

Alex. "Me Daddy?"

Lucius nodded. "Picture of her with her two big brothers."

Draco sat in a chair when George had the baby. "Come sit with me."

Harry smiled as a picture was taken with the baby in the arms of both her brothers. "A keeper."

Alex kissed the baby. "We keep Lici, no one have her."

Draco laughingly assured his brother. "They meant the photo."

Ron shook his head. "Between her dads and brothers she will never date."

Ginny laughed. "Add the twins and her cousins, she will have as much luck as I did."

Ron grumbled. "You did well enough."

Plenty of photos were of course taken with the family. Once again the nursery had been kidnapped from them. Alex had been given a big part though in planning. They were worried he couldn't keep a secret but he had. He had known the gender of the baby as well and kept it a secret until the waiting room. This time it was a fairy tale room and done in almost every shade of pink one could imagine seeing.

Harry kissed his two, and squeezed Draco's hand when a family pic of all the Malfoys was taken. "Finally complete."

* * *

The tenth anniversary of the final battle had come. Though the memorials had slowed down since the war, this year was a big one. The world had changed a lot in ten years. Laws had been changed, wizarding communities had grown and a new generation was growing up in peace. Hogwarts would be hosting a memorial service that year at the monument that had been created. Those who had fought in the war, and the families of those who had lost people, would gather to remember them. Though Harry wasn't certain, he had agreed to speak at the ceremony.

Lucius and Harry were as happy as ever at school. Alex would be five soon and in the fall he would attend the hedge witch school in town. His nephews, Cisco and Freddie, already did. Felicia had turned a year old only two months before and was turning into a mini Lucius every day. Teddy still went to the local school, ten now, but he would be at Hogwarts in a year. Harry and Teddy still couldn't believe it.

Harry looked at the woods as they headed for the monument. "Ten years."

Severus stopped. "I…"

Harry stopped him. "We have both moved on."

Severus agreed. "And both happy."

Harry looked towards his husband and kids. "More than I ever hoped."

Severus looked at his own husband and son. "I couldn't agree more."

Harry smiled. "I worried a tad when I gave you my blessing to date him."

Severus smirked. "Blessing? More like a nudge."

Harry didn't buy it. "You two were blushing and flirting. I was worried you'd both never take a step."

Severus couldn't deny it. "Your little brother you made me promise about too."

"He had already lost a mum. I didn't want him to get attached and lose another person."

Severus smiled as he watched Teddy playing with Alex. "The day he called me Papa for the first time…."

Severus and Remus had never pushed the name issue with Teddy. Andromeda had assured them she was happy for Severus to adopt Teddy and be a part of his family. Severus hadn't adopted him simply to leave him his title. He could have done a partial adoption like Sirius had. He had embraced Teddy as his son. It had taken two years, but Teddy had surprised them, when he called Severus Papa one day. He had been worried and almost took it back, worried Severus would be upset. The man instead hugged the little boy and assured him it meant a lot.

Harry watched the kids as other friends and family arrived. The kids ranged in age, Teddy the closest to school age. Alex was soon playing with Leo, Owen and Louis. The four little boys were the four musketeers it seemed. Rose tagged along as she was the same age.

Ron was watching them. "Boys."

Hermione laughed. "They are playing tag."

Harry shook his head. "If you're this bad when she is five….."

George finished. "Wait till she is old enough to date."

Ron didn't find it funny. "Wait until Felicia is older and we will see how you are."

Harry shrugged. "Think her Papa will be worse."

Draco agreed. "But her brothers and nephews will keep an eye on her."

Hermione shook her head. "Rose is lucky she only has her brother and cousin. Felicia has you all at school."

Harry looked over at Oliver and Katie. "At least the only one her age is a fellow girl."

Oliver smiled. "I think my daughter and goddaughter will be thick as thieves."

Lucius smirked. "Not unless your daughter is a snake. Mine certainly will not be a Gryffindor."

Oliver smirked. "No daughter of mine….."

Katie laughed. "Boys."

Harry reminded them. "Not the time."

Lucius was convinced all of his children would be Slytherins like him. He was even more sure that Felicia would. She was proving even at one to be stubborn like him. And he was starting to convince others that she did indeed have the Malfoy smirk already. Felicia was not the same sweet bubbly baby that her brother was. She definitely had an opinion and made it known. The only thing in common was their absolute adoration for Grandpa Remus. Lucius sometime admitted Alex was so much like Harry he may be a lion, but only to his husband and son.

The memorial was a short ceremony at the monument. Harry was a bit uncomfortable but he did manage to get up and make a speech. He was happy to get off stage though and return to his husband and the family. There was a dinner being held out on the grounds later. It was during the school year but on a weekend and the kids had been encouraged to come. The dinner was outside as not room with the kids as well.

Filius came to Harry's side. "Good job on your speech."

Harry smiled. "I can't believe you are retiring this year."

The man laughed. "I am past a hundred. Time to leave charms to a younger generation."

Alicia had come over. "Should I be hurt you don't want me here?"

Harry assured her. "No, just one of the last of our old teachers to go."

Severus cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"I said one of the last, dad and Minerva are here too."

Alicia grinned. "Well with Katie teaching flying and George here, seemed fitting."

Filius shared a smile with Minerva. "The next generation taking over."

Minerva smiled. "Doing a pretty good job of it."

Minerva had been a teacher in the time of Severus and the marauders in school. She would likely retire in a year or two and planned to name Severus her successor. Madam Hooch had retired last year and Katie had taken over. After ten years on the United with her husband, when not on maternity leave, she had retired. Like Rollanda, she worked as a referee in the league still. Her and Oliver didn't live in the school though they could have, instead choosing a house in town. Angie, who was a nurse in London, was the only one of the old team not at school. Alicia had been writing for the prophet and oddly doing some work for George, but she was top in charms and happy to take over for Filius. Remus, Severus, Trelawney and Vector were the only teachers from their days still teaching, or would when Filius retired. And Vector may beat Minerva to retire.

Harry picked up Alex and kissed his husband and Felicia. "My ;ife and the world seem whole again."

 **An: Hope the welcome of the first Malfoy girl was a good ending. And Severus with his new family, very much a dad to Teddy.**

 **Felicia Camilla: Felicia (Latin) though the name is often meant to mean happy, it also comes from the root felis which means cat. There is a retired constellation known as felis. A star name for Lady Black. Camilla (French) for the camelia plant. A flower name in honor of her grandmother, but chose a French name for the Malfoy's French roots.**

 **I am up for challenges for my new story.**


End file.
